High School Love
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton are twin brothers, fighting there way through High School. They are in love, and no one cares, because incest is legal. I hope you guys like my new story. Slash! Centon. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ This story contains the names of WWE wrestlers and other characters that I made up. Enjoy!**

Hello, my name is Randy Orton. I'm 18 years old and I am a senior in high school. My twin brother is also my lover. Incest between two consenting adults is legal in the United States. On our 18th birthday, our Dad gave us 50 million dollars and told us to never talk to him again.

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off.

"It's time to wake up baby." I say as I run my hand up and down John's arm until he wakes up.

"Good morning." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"We need to get ready for school." I say.

"I don't want to go to school. Can't we just pay someone to go to school for us?" John asks.

"No. Now get up and shower. I'm going to make us some breakfast." I say.

"Can you at least take care of this for me?" John asks as he pulls back the covers and shows me his erection.

"Take care of it yourself. We have to be at school in 45 minutes." I say.

"Fine." John mumbles as he gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. I took a shower last night, so after spraying myself with Axe, I put on some clothes and head down to the kitchen so I can make us some breakfast.

15 minutes later, John walks into the kitchen and gives me a kiss. I hand him a bagel and a bottle of orange juice.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"I guess; but you owe me for making me take care of my erection by myself." John says.

"I'll blow you later. Now grab your backpack and let's go." I say. John and I grab our backpacks and head out to the garage.

"What car should we take?" John asks me.

"Ah…let's take the Mustang." I say.

"Ok." John says as he walks over to the work bench and takes out the keys to the Mustang. He unlocks the doors, and after we throw our backpacks into the trunk, we pull the top back on the Mustang, and get into the car.

**20 Minutes Later: 7:50 AM**

We just arrived at school and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk, we head inside. We head to our lockers. I open my locker and put my backpack in it. I open my backpack and take out my math binder and math book. I zip my backpack up and shut my locker.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." John says.

"Can we go to Electric Parlor after school? In order to complete my sleeves, I have to get two more skulls." I say.

"I was going to hang out with Adam and Jay after school. Why don't you take the car, and I'll catch a ride with Adam and Jay." John says. John and I have the same friends; but occasionally we like to hang out with our friends alone.

"Ok baby." I say as I give John a kiss. John takes the keys out of his pocket and hands them to me. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I'll see you after first period." I say.

"K." John says as he gives me a kiss. I head to my math class and sit down in a desk next to Evan and Daniel. They're my best friends and I would give my life for them.

"Hey Randy. How's my best friend doing?" Daniel asks me.

"I'm doing well. Do you guys want to go with me to Electric Parlor after school?" I ask.

"Don't you have enough tattoos?" Evan asks me.

"In order to complete my sleeves, I have to get two more skulls." I say.

"Oh, ok. I guess we'll meet you at your locker after school." Evan says.

"Ok." I say. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _The final bell rings and a teacher that I don't recognize walks into the room and shuts the door.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Atkins and I'll be your teacher this morning." Mr. Atkins says. Everyone takes a seat and Mr. Atkins starts doing roll.

"Steve Austin." Mr. Atkins says.

"Here!" Steve yells.

"Wade Barrett." He says.

"Here!" Wade yells.

"Evan Bourne." He says.

"Here!" Evan yells.

"Daniel Bryan." He says.

"Here!" Daniel says.

"Mark Calaway." He says.

"Here!" Mark yells.

"Stephen Farrelly." He says.

"Here!" Stephen yells.

"Justin Gabriel." He says.

"Here!" Justin yells.

"Vickie Guerrero." He says.

"Here!" Vickie yells. The sound of her voice makes everyone cringe. A few minutes later, Mr. Atkins is done calling roll, and after he places the clipboard on the desk, he turns on the overhead so he can start the lesson.

"Alright class. I want you to read over chapters eleven and twelve. In chapter eleven, I want you to do problems 1-12, 18-25, and 29-31. In chapter twelve I want you to do problems 3-9, 12-14, and 16-17." He says. I raise my hand.

"Do you have a question?" He asks me as I put my hand down.

"Can we work with partners?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He says. Daniel and Evan stand up and turn their desks around so both of them can face me. They sit back down, and we start doing our homework.

**A Few Hours Later: 3:00 PM**

Fourth period just ended. I grab my backpack and I was about to leave class, when my science teacher grabs my arm.

"I want to talk to you." He says.

"Ah, ok. What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I want to talk in private." He says.

"Ok." I say. A few minutes later, the classroom is finally empty.

"I wanted to tell you that you got 103% on your test. I usually don't grade your test until last; but I decided to grade your paper first. I'll hand out the rest of the tests on Wednesday." He says as he hands me my test.

"Wow. Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. I'll see you on Wednesday." He says.

"Bye." I say. After I put my test into my backpack, I walk out of the classroom and head to my locker.

"Hey Randy. What took you so long?" Daniel asks me.

"My science teacher wanted to talk to me. I got 103% on my test." I say.

"Congrats man." Daniel says.

"Thanks. Are you guys ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah." Daniel says. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey baby. Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm standing outside of school. Adam and Jay ditched me." John says.

"I'm sorry baby. We'll be out in a minute." I say.

"K." John says as we hang up. After taking my books and backpack out of my locker, Daniel, Evan and I head outside and we walk up to John.

"Hey baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. Do you want me to drive? Or do you want to drive?" John asks me.

"You can drive." I say as I take the keys out of my pocket and hand them to John. We walk over to our car, and after throwing our bags into the trunk, we hop in.

"Where are we going?" John asks.

"Electric Parlor." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:45 PM**

We pull into the parking lot of Electric Parlor and after John parks the car; we take off our seat belts, get out of the car, and head inside.

"Hey Randy. How's my favorite customer?" Kat asks.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. What can I do for you today?" She asks.

"I need two more skulls done on my left elbow." I say.

"Ok. How big do you want them?" She asks.

"I want them big enough to cover my elbow." I say.

"Ok. Do you have anything else you need done today?" She asks.

"Nope. My sleeves will be complete as soon as you are done with the skulls." I say.

"Are you going to get anymore tattoos after this?" She asks.

"I don't know. I might." I say.

"Ok. Ah…give me like five minutes so I can get everything set up." She says.

"Alright." I say. We walk over to the couch and I sit down and John sits on my lap. Daniel sits down next to me and Evan sits on his lap. A few minutes later, Kat is done setting everything up.

"Why don't you come on back Randy and we'll get started on your skulls." Kat says.

"Ok." I say. John, Evan, Daniel and I head back to the booth and I lie down on the bed, and John, Evan and Daniel sit down on the chairs next to the bed so they can watch.

"Are you ready?" Kat asks me.

"Yeah." I say. She cleans my left elbow and after it dries, she starts on the skulls.

**One Hour Later: 5:00 PM**

"I am done." Kat says as she puts the Tattoo gun down on the counter. I get off of the bed and make my way over to the mirror. I look at my new Ink in the mirror and I smile.

"Thanks Kat. I love it." I say.

"You're welcome man. Now get over here so I can clean you up and bandage the new ink." She says.

"Ok." I say.

A few minutes later, Kat is done cleaning and bandaging my ink.

"You are good to go my friend. This one is on me." She says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yup." She says.

"Thanks Kat. You're the best." I say.

"I know." She says.

"I'll see you later." I say.

"Alright. Bye." She says.

"Bye." I say. John, Evan, Daniel and I head outside and we walk over to the car.

"Are you guy's hungry?" John asks.

"Starving." I say.

"Me too." Evan says.

"Me too." Daniel says.

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" John asks.

"In-N-Out Burger." I say.

"Sounds good to me." Daniel says.

"Me too." Evan says.

"Alright. I could go for a Double-Double." John says.

"Can we go to 7-11 afterwards? We only got half a pack of smokes left." I say.

"Speaking of smokes. Can I bum one?" Evan asks.

"Can I bum one too?" Daniel asks.

"Sure." I say as I take the pack of Marlboro's out of my pocket and take out four cigarettes. I hand one to Evan, Daniel and John. I light my cigarette and hand the lighter to Daniel. After our cigarettes are lit, we get into the car.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

John and I are working on our homework; but I am unable to focus due to my massive migraine.

"Can…can you get me my medication please?" I ask John.

"I'll be right back." John says as he gets off of the bed and heads into the bathroom. A minute later, he returns with a cup of water and my medication.

"Here you go baby." John says as he hands me the pill and cup of water. I take the pill and hand the empty cup to John. He throws it into the trash and after turning down the lights, he climbs onto the bed and takes me into his arms.

"Hurts." I say.

"I know baby. I'm going to clear the bed off, so you can sleep." John says.

"I…I still have homework to do." I say.

"It's not due until Wednesday." John says.

"Ok. I…I'm nauseas." I say.

"I'll get you some Pepto." John says as he gets off of the bed. He removes the books and binders from the bed and after grabbing the bottle of Pepto from the bathroom, he climbs into bed. He opens the bottle of Pepto and after pouring some into the little cup, he hands me the cup and I drink it. I hand it back to him and he places the little cup on top of the bottle. He places the bottle onto the night stand and climbs into bed and takes me into his arms. He pulls the covers over us. A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**I hope you guys like my new story. Please read and review and I love you all. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Centon Incest! Some of you might recognize the shower scene from my other story. I am kinda lazy tonight, so I copied the shower scene from my other story, and put it into this story, haha lol. It works.**

**The Next Morning: 6:45 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the offending alarm off.

"It's time to wake up baby." I say as I look over; but John isn't lying next to me.

"John!" I yell. No response. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. After I shower and get dressed, I grab my backpack and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen.

"John!" I yell again. I notice a note lying on the counter, so I walk over to the counter and pick up the note and read it.

"Hey baby. I went to school early. My partner and I have to finish a Health Project. I'll see you after first period. Love John." I read aloud.

After making myself a bagel, I eat, grab my backpack, and head out to the garage.

"What car should I take?" I ask myself. John took the Mustang, so I decide to take the Jeep. I walk over to the work bench and take out the keys to the Jeep. After throwing my backpack into the trunk, I hop into the Jeep, and after putting my seatbelt on, I start the Jeep, put it into Reverse, and back out of the garage.

**20 Minutes Later: 7:40 AM**

I just arrived at school, and after grabbing my backpack from the trunk, I head inside. My first class of the day is P.E. so after putting my backpack into my locker, I head to the library in hopes of finding my brother/lover. I walk into the library and over to the counter.

"Have you seen John?" I ask the librarian.

"I think he's in one of the studying booths." She says.

"Thank you Judy." I say.

"You're welcome Randy." She says. I walk over to the studying booths, and it doesn't take me long to find John. I walk over to his study booth.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey." John mumbles.

"What's wrong?" I ask. No response.

"Tell me what's wrong baby." I say.

"Nothing's wrong. Now leave me alone!" John yells.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I ask.

"Leave me alone." John says.

"Well excuse me for saying hello to my brother." I say. I use the word brother because I know it will make him upset.

"Fuck off." John says.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you yelled at me." I say.

"I…I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just really mad right now." John says.

"Why are you mad baby?" I ask.

"My…my partner for my Health project just called me and told me that he was ditching school today." John says.

"Can't you present the project by yourself?" I ask.

"No, because he has the poster board we made." John says.

"I'm sorry baby. Have you told your teacher yet?" I ask.

"No. I think I am going to tell her a couple of minutes before class starts." John says.

"Ok. Did you eat breakfast?" I ask.

"No." John says.

"I'm going to go get you a bottle of apple juice." I say.

"I'm not thirsty." John says.

"I don't care baby. Your hands are shaking and you're sweating." I say. _Normally, these are signs of anger; but John is hypoglycemic and when his blood sugar drops below 70, he starts to shake and sweat. Sometimes, if his blood sugar is really low, he becomes light headed. _

"I…I'm going to go with you." John says as he stands up. He almost falls over; but I manage to catch him.

"I got you baby. Let's get you something to eat or drink." I say.

"Ok." John mumbles. John and I slowly make our way to the cafeteria. I help him sit down at a table.

"I'll be right back baby." I say.

"Ok." John says. I give him a kiss on the forehead and then make my way to the vending machine. I take a dollar out of my pocket and put it into the machine. I press the apple juice button and the vending machine spits out a bottle of apple juice. I grab it and walk over to the table John is sitting at. I open the bottle and hand it John.

"Here you go baby." I say. John puts the bottle to his lips and takes a drink of the apple juice.

"I…I should have ate breakfast." John says. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"The cafeteria is going to close in a couple of minutes guys." One of the cafeteria ladies tells us.

"My boyfriend is hypoglycemic and his blood sugar is low right now. If he stands up, he's going to faint." I say.

"Do you want me to get him something to eat?" She asks me.

"I don't want to eat." John says.

"You have to eat something baby. Can you get him a bagel please?" I ask.

"Sure." She says. I sit down next to John and give him a kiss on the cheek. His hands are still shaking and his forehead is covered in sweat.

"Why didn't you eat this morning?" I ask.

"I…I was going to grab something on my way to school; but McDonald's was closed due to, I don't know…something, and then when my partner called to tell me that he was ditching school, I got really angry and I was too upset to eat." John says.

"Remember what the doctor said?" I ask.

"He said that I have to eat, and if I don't eat, my blood sugar will get really low and I'll pass out." John says.

"Exactly." I say.

"Here you guys go. Let me know if you need anything else." She says as she hands me the bagel. I tare a piece off of the bagel.

"Open." I say. John opens his mouth and I put the piece of bagel into his mouth. He chews the bite and then swallows it.

After John finishes the bagel and the bottle of apple juice, the lunch lady writes us each a note.

"Thanks ma'am. Have a good day." I say.

"You too." She says as she walks back to the kitchen.

"I…I feel a lot better now." John says.

"Good. Now what did we learn today?" I ask.

"I learned that my boyfriend/brother is a very caring man." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"What else did you learn?" I ask.

"I learned that I have to eat breakfast." John says.

"Yes you do. I'm going to go to P.E. I'll see you after first period. Oh, and tell your Health teacher that you can't present your project today because your partner ditched school." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:10 AM**

Second period just ended. I head to my locker and put my backpack away.

"Hey baby." John says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Hey." I say as I turn around in his embrace and give him a kiss.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" John asks.

"How does Taco Bell sound?" I ask.

"Sounds good to me." John says.

"Do you want to drive? Or do you want me to drive?" I ask.

"You can drive." John says.

"Ok." I say.

A few minutes later, we arrive at Taco Bell and head inside.

"Welcome to Taco Bell. I can take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says.

"I'll take a number four please." John says.

"Alright, and for you sir?" She asks me.

"I'll also take a number four; but I don't want tomatoes on my supreme taco." I say.

"Ok. Your total comes to 11.50." She says. John takes out his wallet and takes a 20 out and hands it to the lady. She hands him back his change and the receipt.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison.

"You're welcome." She says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

John and I just finished our homework and after putting our backpacks by the door to our bedroom, we head into the bathroom so we can get ready for bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." John says.

"I'll join you." I say.

"Good." John says. We take our clothes off and John turns on the shower. Once the water is hot, we step into the shower and start cleaning ourselves. Well, John tries to clean off; but I have other plans. I turn John around and I smash our lips together. I run my tongue over his bottom lip, and his mouth opens to grant me access. I take John's hardening member into my hand and I start stroking him to full hardness. Once he is hard, I drop to my knees and run my tongue over the head of his cock.

"Fuck baby." John moans out. I take the head into my mouth and start sucking on it while my hand works the shaft. I slip my other hand down and I start stroking my hard cock. I pull back a little bit and run my tongue over the head again and then I take him all the way into my mouth. While I am sucking away at his hard cock, I reach around and run my finger against his tight entrance and John groans. I slip my finger inside and move it around a bit until I find his prostate and I start massaging it. My left hand is working my cock, my mouth is working John's cock, and my right hand is working on massaging John's prostate. A few minutes later, the both of us cum screaming each other's name. After recuperating, we clean ourselves off and get out of the shower.

"I love you." I say as I give John a kiss.

"I love you too." John says.

After we put on boxers, we go to bed. Good night everyone.

**I hope you like. Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Morning: 6:45 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I look over and notice that John is gone, again.

"John!" I yell.

"In the kitchen!" John yells. I get out of the bed and make my way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning." John says.

"Good morning. What time did you wake up?" I ask.

"I woke up at six. I went for a jog, and then I decided to make us some breakfast." John says.

"What did you make us?" I ask.

"I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice." John says.

"My favorite." I say.

After John and I eat, we shower, get dressed, grab our backpacks and head to the garage.

"Can we take the Ducati?" I ask.

"You know I don't like sport bikes. I'll take the Harley and you can take the Ducati." John says.

"Works for me. I'll see you in 20 minutes." I say.

"K." John says. I give him a kiss and after grabbing a helmet and the keys to the Ducati, I put on my backpack and get onto the bike.

"See you soon." I say.

"Likewise." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:40 AM**

John and I pull into the parking lot at the same time. There is a separate parking lot for motorcycles, so after parking our bikes, I interlace our hands and we walk inside. John and I have lockers right next to each other.

"Randy…John!" Evan yells as he runs up to us.

"Hey Evan. What's up?" I ask.

"Do you guys want to come over after school?" Evan asks.

"Sure." I say.

"I can't." John says.

"Why not?" Evan and I ask at the same time.

"I'm going to hang out with Dwayne after school." John says.

"Ah. Well then, I guess Randy and I will be forced to hang out by ourselves." Evan says jokingly.

"Sounds good to me. What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I figured we could ride my four-wheelers and order a pizza or something." Evan says.

"Hey baby." Daniel says as he walks up behind Evan and wraps his arms around him.

"Hey." Evan says as he turns around in the embrace and gives Daniel a kiss.

"So…are you guys coming over after school?" Daniel asks.

"I'm hanging out with Dwayne; but Randy is going to come over." John says.

"Cool. What car did you drive to school today?" Daniel asks me.

"I drove my Ducati." I say.

"I love that bike." Daniel says.

"Me too." I say.

"I'm going to go talk to my Math Teacher. I'll see you after first period." John says as he opens his locker. After putting his helmet into his locker, he gives me a kiss, and walks away.

"I wonder if Mr. Atkins is going to be our substitute again." I say.

"I hope he is. I like him. He reminds me of one of my favorite singers." Evan says.

"Who? Trace Adkins?" I ask.

"Yeah." Evan says.

"I'm going to go grab a bottle of water before class starts. Do you guys want to come with me?" I ask.

"Sure." Evan and Daniel say at the same time. After I buy a bottle of water, Evan, Daniel, and I make our way to our match class. We walk into the classroom and Mr. Atkins is sitting down on the side of the teacher's desk.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like Trace Adkins?" Evan asks Mr. Atkins.

"Yeah, why?" Mr. Atkins says.

"No reason. I just think it's kind of cool to have a teacher who looks like one of my favorite singers." Evan says.

"I like Trace Adkins also. I met him a couple of times. He's a pretty cool guy." Mr. Atkins says.

"I can't believe you have met him. He's coming to the Staples Center in a couple of months." Evan says.

"Really? Wow. I'm sure I could hook you up with a few backstage passes. My husband Erick works security at the Staples Center, and last year, he hooked me up with four backstage passes for Jason Aldean." Mr. Atkins says.

"I…I would love it if you could hook me up with backstage passes." Evan says.

"Alright. Give me your number, and I'll call you when my husband gets the passes." Mr. Atkins says.

"Ok." Evan says. After Evan gives Mr. Atkins his phone number, Evan, Daniel and I walk over to the other side of the room and sit down.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:15 PM**

I had to talk to one of my teachers after school, so I am a little bit late; but Evan won't mind. I pull into the driveway, and park my bike next to Evan's car. After turning the bike off, I get off of the bike, grab the keys, take off my helmet, and walk up to the front door. I knock on the door and Evan answers and lets me in.

"Hey Evan." I say.

"Hey Randy. Are you ready to go?" Evan asks me.

"Yeah." I say. I put my backpack by the door and Evan and I head out to the garage and Daniel is already on one of the four-wheelers.

"Are you guys ready?" Evan asks.

"Hell yeah." I say. After Evan and I put on our helmets, we hop onto the four-wheelers.

"We'll exit the garage, make a left, and head up to the hills." Evan says.

"K." Daniel and I say at the same time.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:00 PM**

I'm quite a few feet ahead of Evan and Daniel and I turn a corner and the wheels slide out from under me and I fall off of the four-wheeler and land on my shoulder.

"Ah…fuck!" I scream. I clench my shoulder and slowly stand up.

"Evan!" I yell.

"Evan!" I yell again. I take my helmet off and throw it on the ground.

"Evan!" I yell again. I hear the sound of four-wheelers in the distance but I don't see them. A couple of minutes later, I see Evan and Daniel and I wave at them with my left hand.

"Evan!" I yell. They stop in front of me and get off of their four-wheelers.

"What happened Randy? Are you ok?" Evan asks me.

"I…I turned the corner and the wheels on the four-wheeler slid out from under me and I fell off of the four-wheeler and landed on my shoulder. I…I think it's dislocated." I say.

"Can you drive?" Evan asks me.

"I…I think so." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:15 PM**

We pull into the garage, and after turning off the four-wheeler, I get off of the four-wheeler, take off my helmet and throw it onto the four-wheeler.

"It hurts really bad." I say.

"Let's get you inside so my mom can take a look at it." Evan says. Evan's mom is a doctor. Evan takes off his helmet, and after Daniel takes off his helmet, the three of us walk into the house and into the living room. Evan, Daniel, and I sit down on the couch.

"Help…help me take off my shirt." I say. A few seconds later, my shirt is off and Evan throws it on the ground.

"Mom!" Evan yells.

"Why are you yelling Evan? What's wrong?" Evan's Mom (Carol) asks as she walks into the living room.

"Randy fell off of the four-wheeler and he landed on his shoulder. Can you take a look at it?" Evan asks.

"Can you go get the First-Aid kit and shoulder sling out of the upstairs bathroom?" Carol asks Evan.

"Yeah." Evan says as he gets off of the couch and runs upstairs. Carol sits down next to me and starts examining my shoulder.

"You have a dislocated shoulder and your back is scraped up." Carol says.

"Can…can you pop it back in?" I ask.

"Yes. Daniel, can you go get me a bag of peas out of the freezer?" Carol asks Daniel.

"Yeah." Daniel says as he stands up and walks into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, Daniel returns and hands Carol the bag of frozen peas.

"Evan!" Carol yells.

"I'll be right there Mom. I can't find the shoulder sling…never mind, I found it." Evan says. A few seconds later, he rushes into the living room and hands Carol the First-Aid kit and the shoulder sling.

"I'm going to pop your shoulder into place. This is going to hurt; but once I am done, I am going to give you two Vicodin, and then I am going to take care of the scrapes on your back." Carol says.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:30 PM**

Carol just got done popping my shoulder into place. It hurt really, really, really bad. She takes two Vicodin (don't ask me why she has Vicodin in the First-Aid kit) out of the First-Aid kit and she gives them to me. She hands me a cup of water that Daniel got for me, and I take the pills.

"Can you go get him one of your shirts please?" Carol asks Evan.

"I'll be right back."

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:35 PM**

Carol just finished taking care of the scrapes on my back, and after she helps me put Evan's shirt on, I put the sling on and lie down. Carol places the bag of frozen peas onto my shoulder and I shudder.

"It's cold." I say.

"Sorry." Carol says.

"Can you call John and then hand me the phone?" I ask Evan.

"Sure, hold on." Evan says as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm going to go make some dinner. Let me know if you need anything." Carol says.

"Thanks Carol." I say.

"You're welcome." Carol says as she stands up and walks away.

"It's ringing." Evan says as he hands me his phone.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." Evan says.

"Hey baby." John says.

"Hey. Where…where are you hon?" I ask.

"I;m at Pizza Hut with Dwayne. Are you ok baby? You sound like you're in pain." John says.

"I…I fell off of the four-wheeler and dislocated my shoulder. Carol popped it back in and she gave me a couple of Vicodin." I say.

"Oh god baby." John says.

"It…it hurt really bad; but the Vicodin is starting to kick in." I say.

"I…I'll be right there baby." John says.

"I'm ok Johnny. Finish having dinner with Dwayne. I'll be fine baby." I say.

"I…I…are you sure you're ok?" John asks.

"I'll be ok baby. I promise." I say.

"I…I have to go home so I can get a car; but I'll pick you up in a few minutes." John says.

"Ok baby. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says as we hang up.

"John has to go home and pick up a car. He's going to pick me up in a few minutes." I say.

"Ok. I'll put your bike in the garage, and you can pick it up when your shoulder gets better." Evan says.

"It's already in the garage; but you're going to have to move it over a bit." I say.

"Ok." Evan says.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:45 PM**

It took John and I a while; but we finally managed to finish our homework. He puts our books and binders into our backpacks and after putting our backpacks by the door, he climbs onto the bed and sits down next to me.

"Can…can you help me take a bath?" I ask.

"Sure baby." John says. John and I get off of the bed and make our way into the bathroom. He turns on the water, and once it's warm, he puts the stopper into the tub and the tub starts filling up.

"Can you help me take my clothes off?" I ask.

"I would love to help you take your clothes off." John says as I roll my eyes and give him a kiss.

A couple of minutes later, we are done taking my clothes and the sling off.

"There's a bandage on your back. Did you get cut when you fell off of the four-wheeler?" John asks.

"Yeah. Be…be careful when you take the bandage off." I say. John slowly takes the bandage off and then gives me a kiss on my neck. I turn around and watch as he throws the bandage into the trash. I walk over to the bathtub and climb in.

"Oh god. It…it hurts." I say.

"What hurts baby?" John asks.

"The…the scrapes on my back. The warm water makes it sting." I say.

"Do you want me to add some cold water to the tub?" John asks.

"No thanks. Just…just give me a couple of minutes to get used to the water." I say.

"Ok." John says.

"I…I'm ok now." I say.

"Ok." John says. He picks up a washcloth, and after getting it wet, he pours some body wash onto it and he starts washing me.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 PM**

"I'm all done baby." John says.

"Ok." I say.

"Do you want me to help you get out of the tub? Or can you do it yourself?"

"I…I think I can do it." I say.

"Ok." John says. I slowly climb out of the tub and John wraps a towel around me.

After I finish drying off, John helps me put on a pair of boxers.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too. I'm going to take a shower. Holler if you need anything." John says.

"Ok. I'll probably be asleep by the time you get out of the shower. I love you baby. Good night." I say.

"Good night." John says as he gives me a kiss. I walk into the bedroom and over to the bed. I pull back the covers and lie down. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Morning: 6:45 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I look over and John is still asleep.

"Johnny…it's time to wake up baby." I say. John's eyes slowly open and he smiles at me and I give him a kiss.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Alright." John says.

After I am done getting dressed, I put on the shoulder sling, and John grabs our backpacks and we head downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want me to make you for breakfast?" John asks.

"Can I have a bagel with cream cheese?" I ask.

"Sure." John says.

After John makes us both a bagel with cream cheese, he pours us each a glass of orange juice, and he sets my food down in front of me and I start eating. John sits down across from me.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I got it." I say as I stand up and walk over to the phone and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello. Who am I speaking with?" A lady asks.

"Randy Orton." I say.

"Alright. My name is Amanda and I am calling from the Los Angeles County Morgue. I…I am really sorry sir. Your father died of a heart attack, and we need you and your brother to come in and identify the body." Amanda says.

"Alright, we'll come in after school today." I say.

"Ok sir, thank you." Amanda says as I hang up.

"Who was that baby?" John asks.

"That was Amanda from the Los Angeles County Morgue. She called to inform us that our "father" died of a heart attack. She needs us to come in and identify the body." I say.

"Finally! I'm happy our "father" died." John says.

"Me too. He treated us like shit. He treated mom like shit, and I am happy that he is dead." I say.

"I hope he rots in hell." I say.

"Me too." John says.

After we finish eating, John grabs our backpacks and we head out to the garage.

"What car are we going to take?" I ask John.

"Ah…let's take the Escalade." John says.

"Ok." I say. John walks over to the workbench, opens the drawer and takes out the keys for the Escalade. He unlocks the doors and throws our backpacks into the trunk.

A few minutes later, we arrive at school, and after John parks the car, we take off our seatbelts, and after John grabs our backpacks from the trunk, and we head inside and walk over to our lockers. I use my left hand and I manage to get my locker open and John puts my backpack into my locker.

"Fuck." I say.

"What?" John asks.

"I have P.E. first period." I say.

"Ah…maybe you should go to the Principal's office and get a note." John suggests.

"Good idea. Wanna go with me?" I ask.

"Sure." John says. After he puts his backpack into his locker, he grabs his books for first period, and we make our way to the front office. We walk into front office, and over to the desk.

"Hello guys. What can I do for you today?" Mrs. Jarrett asks us.

"Is Mr. Jarrett available?" I ask.

"Yes he is." She says.

"Is he busy?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Let me go check." She says as she stands up and walks over to the Principal's office. She returns a couple of minutes later.

"He isn't busy. He said that he would love to talk to you guys." She says.

"Thank you Mrs. Jarrett." I say.

"You're welcome." She says. John and I walk back to Mr. Jarrett's office and knock on the door.

"Come in." He says. John opens the door and we walk into the office.

"Please have a seat." Mr. Jarrett says. John and I sit down.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Mr. Jarrett asks.

"I fell off of a four-wheeler and dislocated it." I say.

"I'm sorry. What can I do for you today?" He asks.

"My first class of the day is P.E. and I need a note saying that I can't participate today." I say.

"Since you're 18, you can excuse yourself from P.E." He says.

"I can?" I ask.

"Yes." He says.

"Cool." I say.

"I have an appointment in five minutes. Unless you guys need something else, I suggest you get to steppin." He says jokingly.

"Have a good day Mr. Jarrett." I say.

"You too." He says. John and I leave Mr. Jarrett's office and we head out of the front office and make our way to our lockers. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I'll see you after first period. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:00 PM**

John and I just arrived at the Los Angeles County Morgue and we head inside and we walk up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The lady asks.

"We are here to identify a body." I say.

"Alright. Please follow me." She says. We follow her down to the morgue and the medical examiner greets us.

"Are you here to identify the body of James Orton?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"I'll pull back the sheet that's covering his body and then I will ask you if the body is of one James Orton." She says.

"Ok." I say. She walks into the morgue area, and she wheels a body up to the window. She pulls back the sheet.

"That's him. What are you going to do with his body?" I ask.

"We will release it to you once you have a funeral home picked out." She says.

"We don't want anything to do with him. Please dispose of his body." I say.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes." I say as I grab John's hand and we leave.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

John and I just finished our homework, and after putting our books into our backpacks, John puts our backpacks by the door.

"I'm going to go take a shower baby. Care to join me?" John asks.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I am going to go to sleep." I say.

"Alright baby. I love you. Good night." John says. After he gives me a kiss, he heads into the bathroom and after I pull the covers back on the bed and lie down. A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh, and it was nice to see John Morrison return tonight. Although he didn't have a match, at least he returned. Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later: 10/31/2011**

Today is Halloween. Steve is throwing a huge party tonight, and John and I are invited.

Right now, John and I are in the living room watching a marathon of ridiculously stupid horror movies.

"We need to go to Magic Man and pick up a couple of costumes." I say.

"Can we go later? Jeepers Creepers Two is on, and I really like this movie." John says.

"Alright, I guess we can go after the movie is over." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**An Hour And A Half Later: 12:30 PM**

The movie just ended.

"Are you ready to go baby?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:00 PM**

We just arrived at Magic Man and we head inside.

"Welcome to Magic Man. Let me know if you need anything." A lady says.

"Ok, thank you." John says. We walk over to the costume area and start looking at the costumes.

"Look at this baby, a condom costume." I say.

"Wow…oh look a penis costume." John says.

"You…you can go as a penis, and I'll go as a condom." I say.

"Sounds good to me." John says.

"I should buy a couple boxes of condoms and hand them out at the party." I say.

"Good idea." John says. John grabs the penis costume and I grab the condom costume and we make our way to the register. We set our costumes down on the counter and the cashier rings us up.

"Your total comes to $50.50." She says. I hand the cashier my credit card, and after she slides it through the machine, she hands me the receipt and I sign it.

"Have a great Halloween." The cashier says.

"You too." I say. John and I pick up our costumes and leave the shop and get into the car.

After buying a couple boxes of condoms, and four bags of candy, John and I head home.

**A Few Hours Later: 8:00 PM**

After John and I finish putting our costumes on, we head into the kitchen. I grab a bowl out of the cupboard and place it on the table. I fill the bowl with candy and after putting it on our front porch; I head back inside and into the kitchen.

"I filled a bag full of condoms for you." John says as he hands me the bag.

"Thank you baby." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he gives me a kiss and we head out to the garage.

"What car should we take?" I ask.

"Can we take the Harley?" John asks.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says.

"I can't wait to see the looks we get when we pull up to a stop-light dressed as a penis and a condom." I say.

"Oh god…what if we pull up to a stop-light, and there is a van full of kids next to us?" John asks.

"That would be really funny." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:30 PM**

We pull up to a stop-light and there is a van in the turning lane. A teenage boy rolls down the passenger's side window and throws a piece of candy at us. I flip him the bird and once the light turns green, John and I speed off.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:45 PM**

John and I pull up in front of Steve's house and after parking the bike, we get off of the Harley, and after I grab the bag of condoms, we walk up to the front door and knock on it. Steve answers the door and lets us in.

"Oh my god guys. I…I can't believe you guys came as a penis and a condom." Steve says.

"We thought it would be funny." I say.

"I…I love it. Baby! Can you come here please?" Steve yells. A few seconds later, Kurt walks into the living room.

"Oh my god. What the fuck? You…you guys look ridiculous. I love it." Kurt says.

"Say Trick-Or-Treat." I say.

"Ah…Trick-Or-Treat." Kurt says. I reach into the bag and pull out a condom and hand it to Kurt.

"Wow, thanks Randy." Kurt says.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" Steve asks.

"I'll take a beer." I say.

"Me too." John says. _Yes…you have to be 21 to drink; but Steve's boyfriend Kurt just turned 21, so he bought us underage people a bunch of booze. Don't worry, he's going to take everyone's keys so they won't be able to drive home drunk. _

"Alright, two beers coming right up." Steve says as he walks away.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"They won't be here until 9:30. Can I have your keys please?" Kurt asks. John hands Kurt the keys to the Harley.

"I'll be right back." Kurt says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:30 PM**

The party is well under way. John is off talking to Daniel and Evan, and I am talking to Dwayne, Steve, and Kurt. I'm working on my forth beer and I am working with a good buzz right now.

**Two Hours Later: 12:30 PM**

Four hours, eight dirty dances, and ten beers later, I am pretty damn drunk.

"I…I'm really drunk." I say to John.

"Yes…yes you are. I…I'm really drunk too." John says.

"I…I think we need to go lie down." I say.

"Yeah." John says. John and I clumsily make our way upstairs and we stumble into a spare bedroom.

"I…I…I'm really horny right now." I say.

"Well…I have a way to fix that." John says.

"How…how are you going to fix my hornyness?" I ask.

"I'm going to fuck you." John says.

"Oh god." I say. John and I take our costumes off and make our way to the bed. I lie down and John lies down next to me and gives me a kiss on the lips. He deepens the kiss and when he pulls away, I notice that he is already hard. _It's so fucking sexy when you get hard just by kissing me._

"Want you." I pant out. John pulls my boxers off, and my half hard member springs to life. He takes my cock into his hand and he strokes me until I am hard. I pull him down for another kiss, and I let out a groan as his boxer clad hard on rubs against my hard cock. He pulls away and stands up. He yanks down his boxers and throws them to some random corner of the room. He gets back on the bed and I open my legs to give him better access to my tight entrance.

"No…no prep." I moan out. John shrugs his shoulders and then starts to slowly push into me until he is all the way inside of me.

"Fuck baby, so tight." John moans out. He gives me a few seconds to adjust before he starts a steady pace, hitting my spot with every thrust. I lean up and place a loving kiss on his lips.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." John whispers just loud enough for me to hear him.

"Harder." I mumble. John pulls all the way out and then slams back into me.

"Fuck!" I yell as I cum. A few seconds later, John lets out a grunt and releases deep inside of me. A few seconds later, John slowly pulls out of me and I let out a moan.

"I…I think I'm sober now." I joke.

"I'll be right back." John says as he gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he returns with a washcloth and after cleaning the cum off of me, he tosses the washcloth towards the bathroom and then lies down next to me.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss. I lay my head on his chest, and a few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**11/01/2011 10:00 AM**

I awaken with a start. I lift my head and laugh at the puddle of drool I left on John's chest. John opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"I left a puddle of drool on your chest." I say. John looks down at his chest and smiles.

"I see. How did you sleep?" John asks me.

"I slept like a rock. What about you?" I ask.

"I slept pretty well. I have a headache the size of Texas; but it'll go away after I take a couple of Ibuprofen." John says.

"Surprisingly, I don't have a headache." I say.

"Lucky." John says. _Knock! Knock! Knock! _John and I cover ourselves the best we can.

"Come in." I say. The door opens and Kurt walks into the room.

"Hey Kurt." I say.

"Hello Randy. Hello John. I just wanted to tell you that everyone has gone home; but you two can stay as long as you want. You might want to shower before coming down though. You two smell like a couple of sex crazed teens." Kurt says.

"Do…do you think we can bum some clothes?" I ask.

"I'll go grab some clothes out of Steve's dresser. I'll put them on the bed while you guys are in the shower." Kurt says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." Kurt says as he leaves the room.

After John and I shower, we get dressed and head downstairs. We walk into the kitchen and Steve and Kurt are sitting at the table and they're drinking coffee.

"Good morning. Can I get you guys something to eat or drink?" Steve asks.

"Ah…can I get some coffee, ibuprofen, and a bagel?" John asks.

"Me too. Oh wait, I don't need any ibuprofen; but I'll take a bagel and coffee please." I say.

"Alright. Have a seat. How do you guys like your coffee?" Steve asks.

"Black with two sugars." John and I say at the same time.

"Alright." Steve says as he stands up and walks over to the coffee pot. John and I sit down next to Kurt.

A few minutes later, Steve is done making us breakfast. After grabbing a bottle of ibuprofen out of the pantry, he places our food in front of us. He opens the bottle of ibuprofen and takes two out and hands them to John.

"Here you go." Steve says.

"Thanks." John says as he takes the pills.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" Steve asks as he sits down next to Kurt.

"I had a lot of fun last night. What about you baby? Did you have fun?" I ask John.

"I had a lot of fun; but…I woke up with a massive headache." John says.

"So did I." Kurt says.

"Me too." Steve says.

"I didn't." I say.

"Lucky." Steve and Kurt say at the same time.

"Do you guys want to go bowling after John and I finish eating?" I ask.

"Sure." Kurt says.

**One Hour Later: 11:30 AM**

We just arrived at the bowling alley and we head inside.

"Welcome to Lava Lanes. How can I help you?" A lady asks.

"How many games do you guys want to bowl?" I ask.

"Five." Steve says.

"Ah…I love bowling; but I don't think I want to bowl five games." John says.

"Alright, I guess we can bowl two games." Steve says.

"I'm ok with bowling two games." John says.

"Alright. We'll take two games each and four pairs of bowling shoes." I say.

"Alright, your total comes to 30 dollars." The lady says. John reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He opens his wallet and takes out 30 dollars and hands it to the lady. She hands John a receipt and after we get our shoes, we head to lane 13.

"Who wants to go first?" I ask.

"I do." Kurt says. I type in Kurt's name and hit enter and then press the bowler button so I can type in another name.

"Who wants to go second?" I ask.

"I do." John says. I type in John's name and hit enter and then press the bowler button so I can type in another name.

"I'll go last, that means Steve can go third." I say. After I type both of our names into the computer, Kurt picks up a ball and rolls it down the lane. He gets a strike and after pumping his fist, he gives Steve a kiss and then sits down next to him. John stands up, picks up a ball and rolls it down the lane. It hits four pins and John turns around and pouts.

"It's ok baby. You'll get a strike next time." I say.

**One Hour Later: 12:30 PM**

Ok, so I lied. John bowled a 78 in the first game and a 67 in the second game. He didn't get a strike or a spare.

"I'm sorry baby." I say.

"It's ok. Who wants to bowl another game?" I ask.

"I do." Kurt and Steve say at the same time.

"I…I guess we can bowl another game." I say.

"Let's make a little wager. Whoever gets the lowest score has to buy all of us lunch." Steve says.

"Works for me." I say.

"Me too." Kurt says.

"Works for me too." John says.

**30 Minutes Later: 1:00 PM**

John bowled a 178. He kicked our asses.

"What…what just happened?" I ask.

"We got our asses handed to us." Steve says.

"How in the hell did you bowl a 178?" Kurt asks.

"I have no idea. Who had the lowest score?" John asks. I look at the score board.

"Ah…it looks like Steve got the lowest score." I say.

"Fuck me." Steve says as we share a laugh.

"Maybe later." Kurt says as he gives Steve a kiss.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Steve asks.

"I don't really care." John says.

"Me neither." I say.

"Alright. Do you guys want to go to Red Robin?" Steve asks.

"Sure." John and I say at the same time. After paying for our third game, we head out to the car and head to Red Robin.

**30 Minutes Later: 1:30 PM**

We just arrived at Red Robin and we head inside.

"Welcome to Red Robin. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Four." I say.

"Alright. Follow me please." She says as she picks up four menus and starts walking towards a table.

"Here you guys go. Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says as she hands us our menus and we sit down.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome cutie." She says as I roll my eyes and she walks away. I open my menu and start looking at the many food options.

"I think I am going to get a bacon cheeseburger." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Great minds think alike." Kurt says.

"True." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

John and I just finished doing our homework, and after brushing our teeth, we go to bed.

**11/02/2011 6:45 AM**

I slowly open my eyes and smile at John. He leans down and gives me a kiss.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep?" John asks.

"I slept like a rock." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Ah…it is 6:46." John says.

"We should get up and shower. We have to be at school in an hour." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:00 AM**

We just got out of the shower, and after getting dressed, we grab our backpacks and head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"Can we go to Burger King?" John asks.

"Sure." I say. We head out to the garage, and after throwing our bags into the trunk of the Escalade, we get into the car, buckle our seatbelts and John starts the car, puts the car into reverse, and backs out of the garage and after putting the car into drive, we start driving in the direction of Burger King.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:30 AM**

John and I pull into the parking lot at school, and after John parks the car, he turns the car off, and after we take our seatbelts off, we grab the bags of food.

"Here you go baby." I say as I hand John his Breakfast Ciabatta Club Sandwich and tater-tots.

"Thanks baby." John says as he leans over and gives me a kiss.

"You're welcome." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

We just finished eating, and after putting our trash into the empty bags, we get out of the car, grab our backpacks from the trunk, and after throwing away the trash, we head inside and walk over to our lockers. I open my locker and put my backpack away. I have P.E. first period, so I won't be needing my backpack until after first period. I turn around and someone bumps into me and I lose my balance and fall to the ground. Someone falls on top of me and he rolls off of me and stands up. John helps me stand up.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" A boy asks me.

"I'm ok. Are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm ok. My name is Jeff Hardy. I just transferred here." Jeff says.

"Nice to meet you Jeff. This is my brother/lover John and my name is Randy." I say as I extend my hand and Jeff shakes it.

"Nice to meet you two. My brother/lover is somewhere around here. Oh wait, there he is. Over here Matt!" Jeff yells and a few seconds later, a boy, who I assume is Matt, walks over to us.

"Hey baby. I was looking for you; but I got lost in the sea of students." Matt says as he gives Jeff a kiss on the cheek.

"This…this school is a lot bigger than our old school." Jeff says.

"Where did you transfer from?" I ask.

"A small school in North Carolina." Jeff says.

"I've always wanted to go to North Carolina. I'm a big fan of the University of North Carolina women's basketball team." I say.

"Us too. They have a game tonight. I think it starts at 4:30 on ESPN. Do you guys want to come over after school and watch it with us?" Jeff asks.

"Sure. Can you write down your address for me?" I ask.

"Sure." Jeff says. He takes a piece of paper out of his binder and Matt hands him a pen and Jeff writes down there address.

"Here you go." Jeff says as he hands me the piece of paper.

"Thanks. 3453 Ashland Rd. That's a couple of houses down from us." I say.

"Well that's convenient. I'll see you guys after school. Matt and I have to go find our Health class." Jeff says.

"Health class? I have health first period. Who's your teacher?" John asks.

"Mrs. Ackerman." Jeff says.

"I have Mrs. Smith. The classrooms are right next to each other. Do you want me to show you to class?" John asks.

"Sure, thank you." Jeff says. John gives me a kiss and then he, Jeff, and Matt walk away. I head to the men's locker room so I can get ready for P.E. I have clothes in my P.E. locker.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" Shawn asks.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" I ask as I open my P.E. locker and take out my shorts, and shirt.

"Glenn and I broke up." Shawn says.

"I'm sorry man. What happened?" I ask.

"He…he said that he didn't love me anymore and then he just broke up with me." Shawn says.

"I'm sorry man." I say.

"It's alright. I found someone else." Shawn says.

"Who?" I ask.

"Hunter." Shawn says.

"Really? Wow." I say.

"He's a pretty cool guy. We're going on a date tonight." Shawn says.

"That's cool." I say.

"Yeah." Shawn says.

After I finish putting my shorts and shirt on, I put my clothes into my locker and head out to the Gym.

"Alright class. Today we are going to play flag football." Mr. McMahon says.

"I love football." I say.

"Me too." Shawn says. Mr. McMahon along with 20 boys and girls head down to the football field so we can play flag football.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:00 PM**

John and I pull up in front of Matt and Jeff's house and after John parks the car, we get out of the car and walk up to the front door. I knock on the door and a couple of seconds later, the door opens and Jeff lets us.

"Hey guys. Please follow me." Jeff says. We follow Jeff down to the theatre room.

"Wow. This is a lot cooler than our theatre room." John says.

"Agreed." I say.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Matt asks.

"What do you have?" I ask.

"We got Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Root Beer, and Orange Soda." Matt says.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Two Pepsi's coming right up." Matt says as he stands up and walks over to the mini-fridge.

"Have a seat." Jeff says. John and I sit down on the couch next to Jeff's chair.

"Oh my god. This couch is extremely comfortable." I say.

"Yeah it is." John says.

"Here you go." Matt says as he hands John and I each a Pepsi.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison.

"You're welcome." Matt says as he sits down next to Jeff and gives him a kiss.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I ask Jeff.

"Ah…sure." Jeff says.

"Are you and Matt twins?" I ask.

"Yes. What about you? Are you and John twins?" Jeff asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"We were the only twins at our old high school." Jeff says.

"John and I were the only set of twins until you two came along." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

John and I just finished our homework, and after putting our backpacks by the door, we head into the bathroom.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." John says.

"I…I'm starting to get a migraine." I say. John walks over to the medicine cabinet and takes out my medication. He opens the bottle and pours a pill into his hand, and he puts the bottle back into the cabinet. After he fills a cup with water, he hands me the pill and the cup of water and I take the pill and throw the empty cup into the trash. (My medication works a lot better if I take it before the migraine hits me full force.)

"I'm starting to feel dizzy." I say.

"Come on baby. We can shower in the morning. Let's go to bed." John says.

"Ok." I say. John helps me strip down to my boxers, and after he strips down to his boxers, we make our way into the bedroom. John pulls the covers back on the bed, and he helps me lie down. He lies down next to me. A few minutes later, my head stops hurting, and I fall asleep.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Have a good night. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N/ Randy is the one that gets migraines. **

**11/03/2011 4:30 AM**

I awake with a sharp pain in my head.

"Oh fuck. Baby…wake up." I say.

"Baby!" I say a little bit louder. John opens his eyes.

"It…it hurts. I…oh god. I need to throw up." I say as I stumble out of bed and run into the bathroom and after turning the lights on, I drop to my knees in front of the toilet and start emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet. John rubs my back and a couple of minutes later; I am done emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"My…my head. It hurts so bad baby." I say.

"Shh…it's ok baby." John says as he takes me into his arms.

"Can…can you get me my medication?" I ask. John stands up and walks over to the medicine cabinet. He takes my medication out of the medicine cabinet and then he fills a cup with water.

"Oh god…I…I feel like I am going to pass out." I say as I slowly lie down and the dizziness starts to go away.

"Here baby. I'm going to help you sit up so you can take your medication." John says. He helps me sit up and I lean against him.

"Open." John says. I open my mouth and John puts the pill into my mouth and then puts the cup to my lips and I take a drink and swallow the pill.

"It hurts so bad baby." I say as I start to cry. John stands up and picks me up and carries me into the bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and after turning the lights off in the bathroom; John lies down next to me and takes me into his arms.

"It hurts so bad baby. Make…make it stop." I say.

"Your medication will start working in a couple of minutes." John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

**A Few Minutes Later: 4:50 AM**

"Does your head still hurt?" John asks me.

"Yeah. It…it hurts really bad. I don't think my medication is working." I say.

"I…I'm going to call Evan's mom. She'll know what to do." John says.

"She…she's at work." I say.

"She got off at 4:30." John says.

"What…what time is it?" I ask.

"It's 4:50." John says.

"In the morning?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says.

"I…what day is it?" I ask.

"Tuesday." John says.

"Oh…ok." I say. John gets out of bed and turns the lamp on. After retrieving his phone from the bedside table, he turns the lamp off and climbs back into bed. He lies down and turns his phone on.

"Come on…stupid phone. Turn on faster." John says.

"Why…why are you yelling?" I ask.

"I'm not yelling baby." John says.

"It…it sounds like you're yelling. God…my head hurts really bad." I say.

"555-321-9432." John says as he pushes the call button.

"It's ringing." John says.

**John's P.O.V**

"Carol. It's John. Can you come over? Randy…Randy has a migraine and I gave him his medicine 20 minutes ago; but it's not working." I say.

"Calm down John. I just got done taking care of a patient, so I will be over in a few minutes." Carol says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." She says as we hang up.

"I'll be right back baby." I say as I give Randy a kiss on the cheek, get out of bed, and head downstairs so I can let Carol in when she gets here.

**Normal P.O.V. **

A few minutes later, Carol and John walk into the room. Carol walks over to the bed and sits down next to me. She opens her medical bag.

"How long has it been since your migraine started?" Carol asks.

"Ah…I don't know. What…what time is it?" I ask.

"It's 5:15." Carol says.

"He's been in pain for 45 minutes. He threw up, and I gave him his medicine; but the migraine hasn't gone away." John says.

"Ok. I'm going to start an IV, give you a dose of morphine, and some oxygen." Carol says.

"Ok." I mumble. She takes a small oxygen tank out of the bag, and after she turns the oxygen on, she puts the mask on me. She takes a pair of gloves out of her bag, and after taking out an IV bag, she puts on the gloves, takes the cap off of the needle, and after finding a vain on the back of my hand, she inserts the needle into my hand and I wince. She places two pieces of tape over the needle to hold the needle into place.

"Alright Randy. I'm going to give you a dose of morphine now. It'll take about five minutes to start working." Carol says.

"Ok." I say. She takes a vial of morphine out of her bag, and after filling a syringe, she inserts the syringe into the IV bag and empties the syringe into the IV. She finds a screw on the wall and she hangs the IV from it.

"There you go Randy. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Carol says.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome." Carol says. After she throws away the trash, she gives me a kiss on the forehead, grabs her medical bag, and leaves the room.

"How do you feel baby?" John asks as he sits down next to me.

"My head still hurts. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep." I say.

"Let's get some sleep baby." John says as he lies down.

"I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too." John says. A few minutes later, my head stops hurting and I am able to go to sleep.

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing. I love you all. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. In this chapter, I tell you what happened to Randy and John when they were younger, and I also tell you what happened to Matt and Jeff when they were younger. **

**6:35 AM**

I just woke up, and I look over and John is already awake.

"Good morning baby." I say.

"Good morning. How do you feel?" John asks.

"I feel a lot better. My head doesn't hurt and I'm not nauseas anymore." I say.

"That's good." John says as he gives me a kiss. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." John says. The door opens and Carol walks into the room.

"Good morning Randy. How are you feeling?" Carol asks.

"I feel a lot better." I say.

"That's good. I'm going to take the IV out and after I take the IV out, I'm going to give you a prescription for Almotriptan. I want you to take one every morning with breakfast." Carol says.

"Will I still get migraines?" I ask.

"No." Carol says.

"Thank god." I say.

"Do you want me to call the school and tell them that you won't be coming in today?" Carol asks.

"No thanks. I want to go to school today. What time is?" I ask.

"It is…6:40." Carol says.

"Good. That gives me more than enough time to get ready." I say.

"I think you should get some rest today baby." John says.

"I don't want to rest. I want to go to school." I say.

"But baby...I really think you should get some rest." John says.

"I don't want to rest. I have several tests I have to do today." I say.

"Ok. I know not to argue with you. I always lose." John says as I roll my eyes.

After Carol takes the IV out of the back of my hand, she puts a bandage over the small wound, takes the IV bag off of the wall, writes me a prescription for Almotriptan, gives me a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room.

"Come on baby. Let's get ready for school." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:10 AM**

After John and I shower, we get dressed, grab our backpacks and head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast baby?" John asks me.

"Can I have a bagel and orange juice?" I ask.

"Sure baby." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:40 AM**

We just arrived at school and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside. We walk over to our lockers and Evan and Daniel are waiting for us.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. Are you ready for our big test?" Evan asks.

"Yes. I studied until I got a migraine. I took my medication; but it wasn't working, so John called your mom and she came over and gave me an IV and some morphine." I say.

"Ah. I was wondering why my mom wasn't home when Daniel and I woke up." Evan says.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asks.

"I'm fine now. Carol gave me a prescription for Almotriptan." I say.

"Ah...she gave you a prescription for what?" Daniel asks.

"Almotriptan. She said it will prevent me from getting migraines." I say.

"That's good." Daniel says.

"Hey Randy. Hey John." Jeff says as he walks up to us.

"Hey Jeff. How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. Oh sorry…my name is Jeff Hardy. I just transferred here." Jeff says as he extends his hand and Evan and Daniel shake it.

"My name is Evan and this is my boyfriend Daniel." Evan says.

"Nice to meet you. My lover/brother is somewhere around here. His name is Matt. I hope I'm not being to forward; but do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight?" Jeff asks all of us.

"Sure. What time do you want us to come over?" Evan asks.

"Question stealer." I say. Evan sticks his tongue out at me.

"Does 6:30 work for you guys?" Jeff asks.

"Works for us." Evan says.

"Us too. Do you and Daniel want to come over to our house at 5:45? Matt and Jeff live down the street from us, and I figured that it would be easier if you guys just come over and we can go over to their house together." I say.

"Alright." Evan says.

"I gotta go; but I'll see you guys tonight." Jeff says.

"Ok. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Jeff says.

After I give John a kiss, Daniel, Evan and I head to our math class. Mr. Atkins became our permanent math teacher. Our old math teacher, Mrs. Love, was diagnosed with breast cancer. She is doing ok, and she said that she would be back next year; but us seniors won't be here next year.

We walk into the classroom and over to some desks towards the back of the classroom.

"Evan. Can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Atkins asks Evan.

"Ah…sure." Evan says. Evan puts his backpack down on his desk and walks over to Mr. Atkins. A couple of minutes later, he returns with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask.

"He…he gave me four backstage passes for Trace Adkins." Evan says excitedly as he shows us the envelope.

"Oh my god. Who…who are you going to take with you?" I ask.

"I am going to take you, Daniel, and John." Evan says.

"Thanks man." I say as I pick Evan up and twirl him around. I set him down and he smiles at me.

"You're welcome." Evan says. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _Evan, Daniel, and I sit down at our desks. A couple of minutes later, the second bell rings, so Mr. Atkins closes the door and then walks back to his desk.

"Please have a seat so I can take roll." Mr. Atkins says.

A few minutes later, Mr. Atkins is done taking roll, and after he passes out the tests, I take out a pencil and start working on the test.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:15 AM**

The final question on the test is driving me nuts. _Come on Randy, you can do this. Oh, duh. The answer is 842. Ugh. _

After putting away my pencil, I stand up, pick up my test, and walk over to Mr. Atkins' desk.

"Here you go sir." I say.

"Thank you. You can go ahead and leave if you want." Mr. Atkins says.

"Ok sir. Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." He says. After I grab my backpack, I quietly walk out of the classroom and make my way to my locker. My next class is A.P. U.S. History. I open my locker, take my binder for A.P. U.S. History out of my backpack and then put my backpack into my locker.

**A Few Hours Later: 5:45 PM**

Evan and Daniel just got here.

"Do you guys want to drive or walk to Matt and Jeff's house?" I ask.

"I don't really care. What do you guys want to do?" Evan asks.

"Ah…I want to walk; but we can drive if you want to." I say.

"I don't mind walking." John says.

"Me neither." Daniel says.

"Alright, I guess we are walking." I say.

We leave the house and start walking down the street. I pull a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and take one out.

"You guys want a smoke?" I ask.

"Sure." Evan says.

"Yes please." John and Daniel say at the same time. I hand them each a cigarette and we quit walking for a couple of seconds so we can light the cigarettes, and after they're lit, we start walking again. A few minutes later, we arrive at Matt and Jeff's house, and after putting our cigarettes out, we knock on the door.

"Hey guys. Please come in." Jeff says as he opens the door a bit wider and lets us in.

"Hey man. Wow…you guys have a really nice house." Evan says.

"Thanks. Follow me please." Jeff says. We follow Jeff into the kitchen and Daniel, Evan, John and I sit down and Jeff walks over to Matt and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Smells good baby." Jeff says.

"Thanks." Matt says.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Jeff asks us.

"What do you got?" Evan asks.

"We have Pepsi, Root Beer, Mt. Dew, and Orange Soda." Jeff says.

"I'll take an Orange Soda please." Evan says.

"I'll take an Mt. Dew please." Daniel says.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Alright." Jeff says.

After Jeff gets us drinks, he sets them on the table and then sits down next to John.

"Dinner will be done in a few minutes. I'm just waiting on the biscuits to finish cooking." Matt says.

"It smells really good Matt. What are you making?" I ask.

"Southern Fried Chicken, Mac and Cheese, Biscuits, and for dessert, I made 7UP pound cake with strawberries on top." Matt says.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I ask.

"My…my mom taught me how to cook. She died a couple of years ago, and our Dad was abusive, so as soon as Jeff and I turned 18, we took the money that our mom left us, and we high tailed it out of North Carolina." Matt says.

"Wow…I'm sorry. Our Dad was an abusive drunk. He hit John and I. He hit our mom, and…and one time, he hit our mom so hard, she was in the hospital for three weeks." I say.

"I…wow. What…what happened to her? Is…is she still alive?" Matt asks. _Since Matt told us what happened to him and Jeff, it's only fair that I would tell them what happened to John and me._

"She…she died a couple of years ago. She…she was amazing. I loved her a lot; but she left John and me when we were 15. She finally got tired of my Dad's shit, and she…she left John and I. She…she told us that she would come back for us after she got enough money; but…but she never did. On our 18th birthday, our Dad gave us 50 million dollars and told us to never talk to him again. He…he died a couple of weeks ago." I say.

"Shit…I'm sorry Randy." Jeff says.

"It's alright. On mother's day, John and I travel to Phoenix Arizona to visit her grave. I…I really miss her." I say.

"I miss my mom too. She…she was an amazing woman." Jeff says.

"I'm sure she was." I say.

"I…I think you would have liked her." Jeff says.

"I'm sure I would have." I say.

"The…the biscuits are ready. Are…are you guys ready to eat?" Matt asks as he turns around and tears are running down his face. I stand up and walk over to him, she sets the biscuits down, and I hug him.

"I…I miss her so much." Matt says.

"I know buddy, I know. I miss my mom too." I say as I start to cry.

"I…I wish she was still here." Matt says.

"I wish my mom was here too." I say. A couple of minutes later, we are done crying, and after Matt puts the biscuits on the table, he grabs the rest of the food and after setting it on the table, he grabs some plates and silverware, and after putting it on the table, he sits down next to Jeff.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

Matt is the best cook ever. The Southern Fried Chicken was my favorite. I ate so much that I had to unbutton the top button on my jeans, just kidding.

After John and I brush our teeth, we head to bed. Good night everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I have a surprise for you guys.**

**11/04/2011 6:45 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I rub my eyes until I can see and then I look over at John and smirk. _I know how I can wake John up. I'll give him a hand job._

I pull the covers back and gently pull down his boxers so I can get access to his cock. I run my finger over the tip and then I take him into my hand and start stroking him. A few minutes later, he opens his eyes and I smile at him.

"Oh god baby. You're gonna make me cum." He says.

"That's the point." I say.

"I...I don't want to cum until I am inside you." He says.

"O…ok." I mumble. I stop stroking John and he gets off of the bed and walks into the bathroom. I lift my hips, pull down my boxers, and throw them in the direction of the bathroom. I start stroking myself. A few minutes later, John exits the bathroom and walks over to the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees." He says. I roll onto my stomach and get onto my hands and knees. He gets onto the bed and crawls over so he is behind me. I am painfully hard right now.

"Please baby, I need you so much right now." I moan.

"I gotta prep you first." John says.

"No…no prep. Just hurry up and fuck me." I say.

"As you wish." John says. He lubes up his cock and then slowly pushes into me. He gives me a couple of seconds to adjust before he pulls out and slides into me again.

"Harder." I say. John pulls all the way out of me and then slams into me again. He takes hold of my neglected cock and he starts stroking me into with his hard thrusts.

"Oh god baby….so close." I say.

"Me too." John says. A few seconds later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, John pulls out of me and I collapse. I look over at the alarm clock and frown.

"Shit. We gotta get up and get ready for school." I say.

"What time is it?" John asks.

"It's 7:10." I say.

"Shit." John says. We get out of bed and run into the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:50 AM**

It took us five minutes to shower and 15 minutes to eat this morning. Our toaster didn't want to cooperate, so we had to toast our bagels under the broiler in the oven.

We finally make it to school. It's 7:52, and the first bell rings in eight minutes. We grab our backpacks from the trunk, and after John locks the car, we run inside and power walk our way to our lockers. I quickly open my locker and shove my backpack into my locker, and then close it.

"I'll see you after first period." I say.

"K." John says as he gives me a kiss. I make my way to the men's locker room so I can get ready for P.E. I open the door to the men's locker room and there are only a couple of guys in here. I walk over to my locker and sit down on the bench in front of it.

"Hey Randy. Guess what?" Shawn asks as he walks up to me.

"What?" I ask.

"Hunter and I are together now." Shawn says.

"Congrats man." I say.

"Thanks, so how are you and John doing?" Shawn asks.

"We're doing good. I…I love John to death. He…he takes care of me when I'm sick and he…he's an amazing lover." I say.

"You guys are really cute together." Shawn says.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. I wonder what we're going to do today." Shawn says.

"I hope we play basketball." I say.

"I love basketball; but I think I want to play dodge ball today." Shawn says.

A couple of minutes later, Shawn and I finish getting ready. I put my clothes into my locker and then lock it.

"Excuse me…my locker is…is right next to yours." A boy says. He's a few inches shorter than me. He has short brown hair, and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll move over so you can get into your locker. By the way, my name is Randy." I say as I move over and then extend my hand and the boy shakes it.

"My…my name is Rey. I just transferred here from a school in San Diego." Rey says.

"It's nice to meet you Rey. This is Shawn." I say. Rey and Shawn shake hands.

"How old are you?" Shawn asks.

"I'm 18." Rey says.

"So am I." Shawn says.

"That's cool. I…I'm going to get ready. I'll see you guys in a couple of minutes." Rey says.

"K." I say as Shawn and I head out to the gym to wait for class to start. A few minutes later, the final bell rings and everyone sits down on the bleachers.

"Hello class. Today we are going to play dodge ball for 35 minutes and basketball for the other 35 minutes. I want you guys to split up…evenly and I'll go get the balls." Mr. McMahon says.

"Yay. I love dodge ball." Shawn says.

"We know." A group of us say at the same time.

After we split up, we start playing. Mr. McMahon blows the whistle and everyone runs to the center of the court and picks up the balls and starts throwing them. I pick up a ball and throw it at Eric and hit him in the knee. He flips me off and I smile at him.

"Eric!" Mr. McMahon scolds.

"Sorry Mr. McMahon." Eric says. _Suck up._

I catch a ball that Aaron threw which means that he is out until someone on his team catches a ball.

**40 Minutes Later: 8:45 AM**

Mr. McMahon blows his whistle and we stop playing.

"Alright guys. It's time to put the balls away so we can play basketball." Mr. McMahon says.

After putting the dodge balls away, we grab the basketballs and after separating into four different teams, we start playing. Shawn passes the ball to Rey, and Rey takes a step forward and nails the three.

"Holy shit." I say.

"What? I never told you I could play basketball?" Rey says jokingly as I roll my eyes. We run down to the other side of the court so we can play defense. Eric dribbles up the court and I steal the ball away from him and dribble down the court and go up for the lay-up. The ball goes into the basket and I run back on defense. I'm on the school's basketball team and practice starts next week.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:00 PM**

John and I just got home, and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk, we head inside.

"Can we do our homework early and then go to a movie?" I ask.

"What do you want to go see?" John asks.

"I want to see Paranormal Activity 3." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

We just finished our homework and after putting our backpacks by the front door, we eat dinner and then head to the IMAX-Theatre.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

We just home from the movie. It was really good. I liked the first two Paranormal Activities.

After John and I brush our teeth, we take a shower and then go to bed. Good Night.

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Like I said, I have a surprise for you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Week Later: 11/11/2011 3:45 PM**

Basketball practice starts in a couple of minutes. John doesn't play basketball, so after he gives me a kiss, he picks up my backpack and leaves so he can go home. I head to the Men's locker room so I can start getting ready for basketball practice. Rey talked to our coach last week, so Rey is now on the team.

"Hey Rey. Are you ready for the first practice of the season?" I ask.

"Yeah. What about you?" Rey asks.

"I'm ready." I say.

"That's good. Can…can I ask you a question?" Rey asks.

"Sure man." I say.

"Do you know if Drew Galloway is seeing anyone?" Rey asks.

"I don't think he is, why?" I ask.

"I wanted to ask him out; but I didn't know if he was seeing anyone or not." Rey says.

"I think you two would make a cute couple. He's like a foot taller than you…you know that right?" I ask jokingly.

"Shut up Randy." Rey says as I roll my eyes and we share a laugh.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Drew asks as he walks up to us. Rey looks at him and starts blushing.

"Hey…hey Drew. ?" Rey asks Drew.

"Slow down love. What did you say?" Drew asks Rey.

"I…I asked you if you would go on a date with me this Friday." Rey mumbles.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Drew says.

"Really?" Rey asks.

"Really." Drew says.

"Wow….ah…can you come over at 8:00 on Friday?" Rey asks.

"Sure. I'll see you then love." Drew says as he kisses Rey on the cheek and then walks over to the bathroom stall.

"I…Oh my god, I have a date with Drew this Friday. What am I going to wear?" Rey asks.

"I'm sure you can figure out what to wear on Friday. Now hurry up and get ready. Practice starts in five minutes." I say as I roll my eyes and Rey and I share a laugh.

After Rey and I finish getting ready, we lace up our shoes and head out to the gym.

"Good afternoon guys. I want you to run two laps and then stretch." Coach Flair says.

"Ok." We say in unison.

After we run two laps, we stretch, do some lay-ups and then start working on the plays. There are ten guys on our team, so after splitting up into two teams of five, Coach tosses Rey the ball.

"Coach." I say.

"Yes Randy." Coach says.

"Are we going to practice at full speed?" I ask. _I don't know if Rey knows the plays yet, so that's why I am asking. _

"Ah…Rey, did you study the playbook I gave you?" Coach asks Rey.

"Yes. I memorized all of the plays in less than an hour." Rey says.

"Wow." I say.

"Alright then. We'll practice at full speed. Rey's group will be on offense first. I want to see how well you memorized the plays." Coach says.

"Ok." Rey says. My group runs back on defense and after Adam passes the ball into Rey, Rey starts dribbling up the court.

"Utah…Utah!" Rey yells. Adam screens for Jay and Jay pops out to the corner and Rey passes Jay the ball and then Rey sprints down to the paint and Jay passes him the ball and Rey nails the turnaround jumper. _Wow, Rey really does know the plays._

**Two Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

Coach blows the whistle signaling the end of practice.

"Good job guys. I'll see you tomorrow after school." Coach says.

After we do a cheer, we head back to the men's locker room. My shoulder is hurting, so after showering and getting dressed, I grab my bag and head to the trainers office.

"Hey Randy. How are you doing?" Zack Ryder asks.

"Can I get some ice for my shoulder?" I ask.

"Sure." Zack says. After placing a bag of ice onto my shoulder, he wraps my shoulder with plastic wrap, and after grabbing my bag, I head out to the parking lot.

"Randy!" Someone yells. I turn around and come face to face with Drew.

"Hey Drew. What's up?" I ask.

"Can…can I get a ride?" Drew asks.

"Sure. Hop in." I say. After throwing our bags into the trunk, we get into the car, and after putting our seatbelts on, I start the car, put the car into reverse, and then back out of the parking spot and drive out of the parking lot and start driving down the street.

"Thanks man." Drew says.

"You're welcome. Do you mind if I smoke?" I ask.

"I don't mind. Can I bum one?" Drew asks.

"Sure. They're in the glove compartment. Can you get them for me please?" I ask.

"Sure, hold on." Drew says. He opens the glove compartment, and gets out the pack of cigarettes and after taking two out of the pack, he hands me one and then puts the pack away.

"The lighter's in the cup holder." I say. Drew takes the lighter out of the cup holder and after lighting his cigarette, he hands me the lighter and I light my cigarette and then put the lighter back into the cup holder.

"I don't know much about Rey; but I think he's really cute, and I can't wait for our date this Friday." Drew says.

"He's a pretty cool guy. He transferred here from a school in San Diego." I say.

"I love San Diego. I've never dated a guy shorter than six foot before; but I think I can make an exception for Rey." Drew says.

"Can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Sure." Drew says.

"Who was the last guy that you dated?" I ask.

"Dave Batista." Drew says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He cheated on me, so I left his sorry ass. That was over a year ago. I tried dating other men; but they weren't anything I wanted, so I left them after a couple of months. I really hope I can settle down with Rey." Drew says.

"Me too." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

John and I just finished our homework, and after putting our backpacks next to the door, we head to bed.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I love you all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Little Over A Week Later: 11/20/2011 7:40 AM**

John and I just arrived at school and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk, we head inside and walk to our lockers.

"Hey Rey, are you excited for our game tonight?" I ask. Rey is standing by my locker.

"Yeah, are you?" Rey asks.

"Yeah. I'm always excited for the first game of the season. By the way, how did the date with Drew go?" I ask.

"It went really well. We went to dinner, and we went to a movie, and then we went to an arcade and played videogames until 1:00 in the morning." Rey says.

"Wow Rey. I'm glad that you had fun. Did you guys kiss?" I ask.

"Yes." Rey says.

"Yay…I'm proud of my little Rey Rey." I say.

"Ugh, you are the only one that can call me that, ok?" Rey asks.

"Ok." I say. Rey and I have become good friends in the last couple of weeks. He's come over for dinner three times in the last week, and John is also good friends with him.

"Anyways, I gotta go; but I'll see you guys later tonight." Rey says.

"Alright man, bye." I say.

"Bye." Rey says as he leaves.

"Baby." John say.

"Yeah." I say.

"Who are you playing tonight?" John asks.

"We're playing the Mustangs. They're from San Gabriel High School." I say.

"Ah, I dislike the guys that are on that team. They play dirty. Last year, they gave you two busted lips and a sprained knee." John says.

"I know baby. I don't like playing against them either; but they're in our league, so I am forced to play against them." I say.

"I know…I just…be careful, ok?" John asks.

"Ok baby. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Get a room." Matt says.

"Hey Matt, where's Jeff?" John asks.

"He's at home." Matt says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Ah…we were having sex last night and he…he kind of hit his head on the bed post and cut his head open. I called Evan's mom and she came over and stitched him up. She didn't want him to go to school today, so that's why he's not here." Matt says.

"Wow Matt." I say.

"I know. I told Jeff that we couldn't have rough sex anymore and he flipped. I'm going to make it up to him tonight though." Matt says.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" I ask.

"I'm going to buy him a five pound bag of skittles and a bouquet of roses." Matt says.

"That's a lot of skittles. Why don't you ever buy me skittles and roses?" John asks me.

"One, you hate skittles, and two, you hate roses." I say.

"Oh yeah." John says as I roll my eyes and give John a kiss.

"I gotta go guys. I'll see you after school." Matt says.

"K, bye." I say.

"Bye." Matt says as he walks away.

"I gotta go to math class, I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss and after putting my backpack into my locker, I grab my math book and math binder and after giving John another kiss, I start walking in the direction of my math class.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

Our game against San Gabriel High School is about to start. Rey, Drew, Adam, Jay, and I are in the starting lineup, and after we do a quick cheer we step onto the court and walk to center court. A few minutes later, the ref tosses the ball into the air and Drew tips it back to Rey and the game gets underway.

"Utah…Utah!" Rey yells. Adam screens for Jay and Jay pops out to the corner and Rey passes Jay the ball and then Rey sprints down to the paint and Jay passes him the ball and Rey nails the turnaround jumper. The other team takes it out and number 23 passes the ball in to number 10 and Rey steals the ball from number 10 and then goes up for the layup. The ball goes into the hoop and the ref blows the whistle and Rey heads to the foul line for the foul shot.

**45 Minutes Later: 7:48 PM**

The horn sounds and Rey hands the ball to the ref, and Rey and I, along with everyone else on the team, start heading to the locker room. Once in the locker room, we sit down and coach starts talking to us.

"Good job guys. Rey…keep up the hustle. You already have four steals and eight assists. Good job. Randy...keep up the good work. Alright guys, let's start off in the 2-1-2 defense and finally, if you score 40 this half, you guys can have Monday off." Coach says.

"Cool." We say in unison.

"Alright. Bring it in guys." Coach says. After we do a cheer, we head out of the locker room and start walking back to the court.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 8:45 PM**

The bell sounds signaling the end of the game. We won 89-71. We scored 46 in the half which means that we have Monday off.

"Good job guys. You have Monday off so I'll see you guys on Tuesday." Coach says. We do a quick cheer and then he leaves the room. I walk over to my locker and open my locker and take out my bag. I place my bag on the bench and open my bag and take out my clean clothes. I grab my clean clothes and a towel and head to the showers. I grab a fresh bar of soap out of the box and then walk into the shower room. I place my clothes onto the dry bench and after taking off my uniform, I unwrap the soap and then walk into an empty stall.

After showering, I get dressed, grab my uniform, and after putting my dirty uniform into my bag, I grab my bag and head out to the court area. John is waiting for me at center court and I walk over to him and he takes my bag and gives me a kiss.

"Good game baby." John says.

"Thanks hon. Let's go grab some dinner, I'm starving." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"I'm going to grab some ice for my shoulder, I'll be right back." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss. I walk over to Zack.

"Hey Zack. Can I get a bag of ice for my shoulder?" I ask.

"Sure. Can you come to my office on Monday? I want to try out a new therapy for your shoulder." Zack says.

"Sure." I say. After Zack wraps a bag of ice onto my shoulder, we say good-bye and I walk over to John.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Yeah. Are…are you ok baby?" John asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"You look like you're pain." John says.

"Ever since I dislocated my shoulder, my shoulder has been bugging me after practice and games." I say.

"Should we have Carol look at it?" John asks.

"If the new therapy that Zack wants to try doesn't work, I'll have Carol look at it." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 11:15 PM**

John and I just got home, and after brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and lie down. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**Good night guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N/ The therapy that Zack is doing on Randy's shoulder is working.**

**A Few Days Later: 11/26/2011**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I run my hand up and down John's arm until his eyes open. He smiles at me and I give him a kiss.

"Good morning baby." I say.

"Good morning. What time is it?" John asks.

"It's a little after 7:00." I say.

"Ugh!" John says.

"Come on baby. We have a dinner to prepare." I say.

After John and I shower and get dressed, we head down to the kitchen so we can get started on the Turkey. Our friends are coming over at 6:00, and we have to everything done by then.

"Ah…let's get started on the turkey. We can cook everything else later." John says.

"K. Do you think we bought a big enough Turkey?" I ask.

"I think a 20 lb. Turkey is big enough for 13 people." John says.

"I hope so." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

We just finished putting the Turkey in the smoker, and after shutting the lid, we head inside so we can set the timer on the oven.

"Alright, 30 times 20 is 600, and 600 divided by 60 is 10, so the Turkey will be done in 10 hours." John says.

"Alright. We need to start cooking everything else at 4:30 so we can have everything done by 6:00." I say.

"K." John says.

After John sets the timer on the oven, we head into the living room so we can watch TV.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my cell phone out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey Jeff." I say.

"Hey Randy. Matt and I were wondering if you wanted us to bring anything to dinner tonight." Jeff says.

"Just bring yourselves. We got everything taken care of." I say.

"Alright, see you in a few hours." Jeff says.

"K, bye." I say.

"Bye." Jeff says as we hang up.

"Who was that?" John asks as I put my phone into my pocket.

"That was Jeff. He wanted to know if he and Matt should bring anything tonight." I say.

"Ah, do you want to watch a movie?" John asks.

"Sure. What are we going to watch?" I ask.

"Ah…let's watch Transformers." John says.

"Alright." I say.

We head down to the theatre room and after putting Transformers into the DVD player; we sit down and start watching.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:30 PM**

We're in the kitchen cooking everything else we need for Thanksgiving dinner. I'm busy making pies and John is working on the Green Bean Casserole, Mashed Potatoes, Cranberry Sauce, Stuffing, and Gravy. We bought rolls at the store, so we don't have to worry about making those. We have two kitchens in our house; but we rarely use the other one. Thanksgiving is a special occasion, so we are going to use the oven in the other kitchen so we can get everything cooked by the time the guest's get here.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 6:00 PM**

Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay, Evan, Daniel, Rey, Drew, Steve, and Kurt just arrived.

"Hey guys. Please have a seat at the tables. The food will be done in a few minutes." I say. (John and I sat up two tables for everyone to sit at.)

"Where should I put the cooler?" Kurt asks.

"Ah…you can set it down by the table." I say.

"Alright." Kurt says.

After the food finishes cooking, we take it out of the oven and after setting it on the counter, everyone fixes themselves a plate, and we sit down and start eating.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" Kurt asks everyone at the table.

"What ya got?" Drew asks.

"I got Coors Light, Bud Light, Corona Light, and Pepsi, because I know some of you don't like to drink." Kurt says.

"I'll take a Coors Light." Drew says.

"Me too." I say.

"I'll take a Corona Light." John says.

"Me too." Rey says.

"I'll take a Bud Light." Jeff says.

"Me too." Matt says.

"I'll take a Pepsi." Adam says.

"Me too." Jay says.

After Kurt gets everyone a drink, he sits down and passes out the drinks. I open the bottle of Coors Light and take a drink.

"When's our next game?" Drew asks.

"Tuesday. We're playing Highland High School." I say. We're 2-0 on the season.

"Ugh! I hate playing them." Adam says.

"Why?" Rey asks.

"In one of the games that we played against them, one of the players broke my nose, and in the other game that we played against them, one of the players busted my lip open." Adam says.

"Shit." Rey says.

"Shit is right." Adam says as we share a laugh.

"How did you guys cook the turkey?" Kurt asks.

"We smoked it." I say.

"It's really good." Kurt says.

"Yeah it is." Steve says.

"Thanks." John and I say at the same time.

"My favorite is the cranberry sauce. Is it home made?" Jeff asks.

"Yup. I made it from scratch." John says.

"It's really good." Jeff says as he takes another bite of cranberry sauce.

"Thanks." John says.

"Where did you guys learn how to cook?" Rey asks.

"Our…our mom." I say. Everyone at the table knows about what happened to our mom.

"She taught you well." Rey says.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison.

"You're welcome." Rey says as he smiles at us.

"My favorite is the rolls." Jay says jokingly.

"You can thank Winco for the rolls." John says.

"I love the Green bean Casserole." Adam says.

"Thanks." John says.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie after dinner?" I ask.

"Sure." Everyone says.

After we finish eating, we put away the food, do the dishes and head down to the theatre room to watch a movie. There are only six chairs in the theatre room, so some of us are going to have to sit on the floor.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" John asks us.

"Ah…can we watch Jurassic Park?" Jeff asks.

"Are you guys ok with that?" John asks. We nod our heads yes, and after John puts Jurassic Park into the DVD player, he sits down on a chair and I sit on his lap. Everyone takes a seat, and John pushes play on the remote.

"I haven't seen this movie in a long ass time." I say.

"Me neither." John says.

"I forgot we had it." I say.

"Me too." John says.

**Two Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

The movie just ended.

"I…I forgot how much I'm afraid of dinosaurs." Jeff says.

"Me too." Matt says as we share a laugh.

"Steve's asleep, so I think I am going to take him home." Kurt says.

"Alright. Tell him that I want him to call me tomorrow." I say.

"Ok." Kurt says.

**20 Minutes Later: 9:50 PM**

"Finally. I didn't think they would ever leave." I say.

"Me neither. I think it's time for a little fun." John says as he takes a step forward and claims my lips. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. A few minutes later, I pull away.

"Oh god baby. I'm really hard right now." I say. John takes a step back and slips his hands under my shirt and I lift my arms and he removes my shirt. John removes his shirt and I remove my shorts and boxers. I let out a moan as my hard cock springs free from its confines.

"Bed." I say. John takes his pants and boxers off and I let out a moan at the sight of his hard cock. John grabs my hand and we rush upstairs and run into our room. He pushes me down on the bed and after he gets lube out of the bedside table, he climbs onto the bed and I roll over and get on my hands and knees. This is one of the occasions where John and I skip the foreplay.

After John covers his cock with lube, he slides into me and after giving me time to adjust, he starts a fast pace that will send us over the edge with in a matter of minutes. He angles his hips and I let out a moan when he hits my spot.

"Oh fuck baby!" I yell. John slaps me on the ass and I let out a moan.

"Again." I say. John slaps me a little bit harder and I moan again.

"I'm gonna cum." I say.

"Cum for me baby. Let it go." John says. I release all over the sheets and John releases in me and I let out another moan. We collapse and after a few seconds John pulls out of me and rolls off of me. I roll out of bed and land on the floor.

"Are you ok?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 PM**

After cleaning the sheets and my tummy off, I toss the rag towards the bathroom and then lie down and John rolls onto his side and lays his head on my chest.

"Good night baby. I love you." John says.

"Good night. I love you too." I say.

A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been playing SVR 2011 online. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Lazy Chapter Alert!**

**12/01/2011**

John and I just woke up and after showering and getting dressed, we grab our backpacks and head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" John asks.

"Can you make me eggs, sausage, and toast?" I ask.

"Sure." John says.

Ten minutes later, he is done making breakfast, and after putting the food on the table, he pours us each a glass of orange juice, and then he sits down.

"Here you go baby." John says as he hands me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." John says.

"What time does your game start?" John asks.

"Ah…it starts at 7:00." I say.

"Ok. How's your shoulder feeling?" John asks.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. The therapy is really working." I say.

"That's good. I…I was worried that you would have to get surgery." John says.

"I…I was worried too." I say.

"This is your senior season, and pretty soon, recruiters will be calling you and they won't leave you alone until you commit to a college." John says.

"I hope Duke calls me." I say.

"Duke has great academics and a great basketball program. I'll apply to whatever school you commit too." John says. John is a very smart man…he does his homework every night and he always gets an A on his tests.

"Didn't you already get into some schools?" I ask. John and I haven't really talked about college yet.

"Yeah, I got into Arizona, North Carolina, and University of Oregon." John says.

"I'll commit to one of those schools if they offer me a basketball scholarship." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

We just arrived at school and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk; we head inside and walk over to our lockers.

"Hey guys. Are you ready for our game tonight Randy?" Drew asks.

"I'm ready. Are you ready?" I ask.

"I'm ready." Drew says.

"Good. Where's Rey?" I ask.

"He's getting the both of us a bagel." Drew says.

"I love bagels." I say.

"Speaking of bagels. We need to pick some up after school." John says.

"K." I say.

"Can…can I ask you guys something?" Drew asks us.

"Sure." John and I say at the same time.

"Do…do you guys want to quit smoking with me?" Drew asks.

"Ah...sure." I say.

"Ok." John says.

"We…we should try out the NicoDerm patch. I heard that it works really well." Drew says.

"John and I will buy some this weekend. In the meantime, I'm going to smoke like a damn chimney." I say.

"Me too." Drew says.

"Me too." John says.

A few minutes later, the first bell rings and after giving John a kiss, I grab my math book and math binder out of my locker, and head to math class. I walk into class and sit down next to Evan.

"Where's Daniel?" I ask.

"He's not feeling good. My mom is taking care of him though." Evan says.

"That's good. Your mom is a great doctor." I say.

"Yeah she is." Evan says.

The final bell sounds.

"Alright class. Please have a seat so I can start the lesson." Mr. Atkins says. Everyone takes a seat and Mr. Atkins turns on the overhead.

"I want you guys to read over chapters 24 and 25. After you guys are finished reading the chapters, we'll go over what you read and then I'll tell you what problems to do." Mr. Atkins says. I grab my book and open it and turn the page to chapter 24 and start reading. Once I am done reading chapter 24, I read chapter 25 and then look over at Evan.

"Are you done reading?" I ask.

"Yeah." Evan says.

"Quiet down you two." Mr. Atkins says to Evan and me.

"Sorry sir." I say.

After everyone finishes reading, we go over what we read.

"Any questions?" Mr. Atkins asks.

"No." Came the collective response.

"Good. I want you guys to do problems 1-19 in chapter 24, and problems 1-21 in chapter 25." Mr. Atkins says.

"Ok." I say as I take out my binder so I can start working. Evan turns his desk towards me so we can work together.

"What do you want to do first? Chapter 24? Or chapter 25?" I ask. Sometimes we do the second chapter first, don't ask me why, we just do.

"Ah…let's do chapter 25 first." I say.

"K." Evan says.

"First question…ugh!" I say.

"I'm pretty sure the first question has nothing to do with ugh." Evan says jokingly and I roll my eyes.

"I hate doing these kinds of problems. They're tedious and annoying." I say.

"I hate them too. The sooner we get them done, the sooner we can do the easier questions." Evan says.

"Good point." I say.

After Evan and I finish doing chapter 25, we start on chapter 24 and we get five problems done before the bell rings. I grab my book and binder, and Evan and I walk out of class and after I say bye to him, I walk towards my locker.

"Hey baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"Hey. How's my favorite brother/boyfriend doing?" John asks me.

"I'm doing good. I got almost all of my math homework done." I say.

"That's good." John says.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" I ask John.

"I think we should go to Burger King." John says.

"Ok. I gotta go to AP U.S. History; but I'll see you after class." I say.

"K." John says. After putting away my math book and math binder, I grab my AP U.S. History book and binder and after giving John a kiss, I head to class.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:03 PM**

The ref tosses the ball into the air and Drew tips it back to Rey and the game gets underway.

"Utah…Utah!" Rey yells. Adam screens for Jay and Jay pops out to the corner and Rey passes Jay the ball and then Rey sprints down to the paint and Jay passes him the ball and Rey nails the turnaround jumper. The other team takes it out and number 15 passes the ball in to number 29 and Rey steals the ball from number 29 and then goes up for the layup. The ball goes into the hoop and the ref blows the whistle and Rey heads to the foul line for the foul shot.

Rey hits the foul shot and then we run back on defense.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

The game just ended. We won 71-60. After high-fiving the other team, we head to the locker room. After coach talks to us for a few minutes, I shower, get dressed, grab my bag and head out to the court and walk up to John.

"Good game baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks. Let's go outside, I need a smoke." I say.

"Me too." John says. He takes my bag away from me and the two of us head outside and walk down to the football field. No one is down here, so after taking a couple of cigarettes out of the pack, John and I light them and then sit down in the middle of the field.

"It's going to be really hard to quit." I say.

"Yeah it is; but I think we can do it." John says.

"I hope so. I need to quit before I start playing college ball." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:30 PM**

John and I just got home and after brushing our teeth, we head to bed. Good night everyone.

**This chapter was kinda a lazy chapter. I didn't put much thought into it. Oh well. **


	14. Chapter 14

**12/02/2011**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the night stand and turn the alarm off. I pull back the covers and notice that I'm hard. I roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. It's 6:30 and I am going to let John sleep for another 15 minutes.

After taking off my boxers, I turn the water on in the shower, and once it's hot, I step into the shower and start cleaning myself off. I wrap my hand around my hard cock and start stroking myself.

"Fuck." I mumble. I start stroking myself a little bit faster and a few minutes later, I cum. After cleaning myself off, I step out of the shower, wrap a towel around myself, and open the door and walk into the bedroom.

"Time to wake up John!" I say. I look at the alarm clock and notice that it's already 6:50. I quickly get dressed.

Come on baby. It's time to wake up!" I say a bit louder.

"I don't feel good." John mumbles.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I walk over to the bed.

"My tummy hurts." John says. I sit down next to John and he sits up and I place my hand to his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. I'll get you some Pepto and we'll see how you feel in a few minutes." I say. After getting John some Pepto, I hand it to him and he takes it.

"I wonder why your stomach hurts." I say more to myself then John.

"I don't know." John says.

"You should lie back down. I'll call the school and tell them that we won't be coming in today." I say.

"K." John says. He lies back down and I walk over to the dresser and grab my phone. I punch in the number for our school and then press call. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"This is Mrs. Jarrett speaking, how can I help you?"

"This is Randy Orton and my brother and I won't be coming in today. John's sick and I need to stay here and take care of him." I say.

"Alright Randy. I'll let your guys' teachers know that you won't be coming in today." She says.

"Thank you Mrs. Jarrett." I say.

"You're welcome Randy." She says.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." She says as we hang up.

"Alright baby. I called the school and excused us for the day." I say.

"K." John says. I turn my phone off and walk over to the bed, pull the covers back, and lie down next to John.

"Tired." John says.

"Go to sleep baby." I say.

"K." John says. A few minutes later, his eyes shut and he falls asleep. I fall asleep a few minutes later.

I awaken a couple of hours later. I sit up and look over at John and notice that his forehead is covered in sweat.

"Baby. Can you wake up for me please." I say as I start rubbing my hand up and down his arm. His eyes open and he looks at me.

"So hot." John mumbles as he pulls the covers back and kicks them off the bed.

"I'm going to go get the thermometer." I say as I get out of bed and run into the bathroom. A few seconds later, I return with the thermometer and I turn it on and John opens his mouth for me and I put it under his tongue. A few seconds later, it beeps and I take it out of John's mouth and look at the numbers.

"Holy shit. Your temperature is 101.7. I'm going to go fill up the tub with cool water and get you some ibuprofen." I say.

After filling the tub with cool water, I head into the bedroom, pick up John and carry him into the bathroom, and set him in the tub. I walk over to the sink, grab a cup from the dispenser, and after filling the cup with water, I grab the pills off of the counter and walk back to the tub.

"Open your mouth for me." I say. John opens his mouth and I place the pills in his mouth and then give him a sip of water.

"So hot." John says as he finishes swallowing the pills.

"I know baby." I say as I run my hand down John's cheek and over his lips.

"Can…can we go back to bed?" John asks.

"I want you to stay in the bath for another 15 minutes and then we can go to bed." I say.

"K." John says.

15 minutes later, I help John out of the tub and after helping him take off his wet boxers, we make our way into the bedroom and over to the dresser. I take out a pair of boxers and after putting them on John, I strip down to my boxers and we walk over to the bed and lie down.


	15. Chapter 15

**30 Minutes Later**

"My stomach still hurts and I'm really hot." John says. I place my hand on his forehead.

"You're fever should've broke by now. I'm going to take you to the hospital." I say.

"K." John mumbles. After helping John put on a pair of pants and a shirt, I put on some clothes and after grabbing my wallet, cell phone, and keys, I help John down to the garage and we get into the Escalade.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hospital, and after parking, I help John out of the car and after locking the doors, I wrap my arm around John's waist and we make our way into the emergency room.

"Stomach…stomach." John mumbles as he throws up on the ground.

"Nurse!" I yell. A nurse and a doctor coming running towards us, and after they help John sit down in the wheelchair, they start running to a nearby exam room. I try to follow them; but they push me away and I am forced to wait in the waiting room.

**30 Minutes Later**

Three nurses and one doctor come rushing out of the ER doors and I can't help but notice that they're pushing a gurney with John on it. I run towards them.

"What's going on? Where are you taking my Johnny?" I ask one of the nurses.

"We're taking him up to the OR." The nurse says.

"OR? Why are you taking him to the OR?" I ask as I continue to follow them.

"He has appendicitis and the surgeons are going to remove his appendix." She says.

"Oh my god." I say as I stop dead in my tracks.

"You can follow us up to the OR. There is a small waiting room right outside of the OR." The nurse says as I nod my head and then get onto the elevator.

**Two Hours Later**

A doctor walks up to me.

"Are you here for John Orton?" He asks me.

"Yes. Is…is he ok? Can I see him?" I ask.

"I was able to remove John's appendix, and he is currently in recovery room nine; but we are going to move him to room 334 in 15 minutes." The doctor says.

"When can I see him?" I ask.

"The nurses will be done setting up John's room in half an hour, so you can see him in half an hour." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome sir." He says.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**In this chapter, I am going to tell you guys why John and Randy decided to become lovers. This is for you Riley. This chapter takes place two years ago. By the way…I really do promise that the next chapter will be longer. **

**10/01/2009**

John and I got really drunk one night, and we ended up making love. When we woke up the next morning, we both realized what we had done, and we both decided to pursue a relationship. This is how it happened.

I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I attempt to sit up; but someone's body weight is preventing me from sitting up.

"What the fuck?" I say. I pull the covers back and I am shocked at what I see. My brother is naked and his head and right arm are resting on my chest.

"Oh shit!" I yell as I push John off of me and roll out of bed. I land on my ass and I quickly stand up.

"Why did you wake me up?" John asks tiredly.

"You're…you're naked. I…I'm naked. I freaked out, so I pushed you off of me." I say.

"Why…why the fuck are we naked?" John asks. Suddenly, my memory comes back and a shock look comes to my face.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Johnny." I say.

"Why are you sorry?" John asks.

"We…we had sex last night." I say.

"Oh my god." John says. A couple of minutes later, he climbs out of bed and walks over to me. I take a step back.

"I…I'm sorry." I mumble.

"Why are you sorry Randy?" John asks.

"We had sex last night!" I yell.

"Why are you yelling?" John asks.

"I…I don't know." I mumble. I love John, a lot; but I don't know how he feels about me.

"Do you regret having sex with me?" John asks.

"No…I…I love you John." I say.

"I love you too Randy." John says as he takes a step forward and kisses me. A few seconds later, we pull apart and I can't help but notice that John is blushing. _Thank god John loves me back. _

"Why are you blushing?" I ask.

"I'm not blushing." John says defensively. I roll my eyes and give him another kiss.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too hon." John says as he gives me a kiss.

**Sorry that this was another short chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I promise. **


	17. Chapter 17

**12/02/2011**

**30 Minutes Later**

**Randy goes to John's room to make sure John is ok. **

I make my way to room 334. I open the door and I smile at the sight of a sleeping John. I sit down in a chair next to the bed and I grab John's hand and interlace our fingers. John opens his eyes and he turns his head and looks at me.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey. Why am I in a hospital?" John asks.

"You had your appendix removed." I say.

"Oh, so that's why my stomach hurt so bad this morning." John says.

"Yeah. I…I was really worried baby. I…I love you so much." I say.

"I love you too." John says.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I say.

"K." John mumbles. He closes his eyes and a few seconds later, he falls asleep.

**Three Weeks Later: 12/23/2011**

I awake to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I sit up, and after grabbing my phone off of the nightstand, I press the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Hey Randy. Did I wake you?" Evan asks.

"Kind of." I mumble.

"Sorry man." Evan says.

"It's ok." I say.

"Ah…I was wondering if you wanted to go Christmas shopping with me." Evan says.

"I would love too. John is still asleep though. When he wakes up, we'll get ready and come over." I say.

"Actually, I just want you to go with me." Evan says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I thought you might want to buy John something. You probably don't want him with us if you are going to buy him something." Evan says.

"Good point. I'll be over in a few minutes." I say.

"Ok." Evan says.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." Evan says as we hang up.

After fully waking up, I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed, I grab my cell phone and wallet, and head down to the kitchen. After writing John a note, I make myself a bowl of cereal, and after eating, I head out to the garage. I grab the keys for the escalade, and after opening the driver's side door, I climb into the car, buckle my seatbelt, and start the car.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:00 AM**

I just arrived at Evan's house, and I head up to the front door. I knock on the door and a few seconds later, the door opens and Evan lets me in.

"Hey Evan." I say as I yawn.

"Hey Randy. I'm sorry I woke you up. Are you ready to go?" Evan asks.

"Yeah. Do you want to take my car? Or yours?" I ask.

"Mine." Evan says.

"Ok." Evan says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

We just arrived at JJ Jewelers, and after parking the car, we get out of the car and head inside the store. Evan is going to buy Daniel an engagement ring, and he plans on proposing to Daniel on Christmas Day at the party that John and I are throwing.

"Welcome to JJ Jewelers. Let me know if you need anything." A man behind the counter says. We walk over to a display case and start looking at the rings.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:40 AM**

"Excuse me sir. Can I have a look at this ring please?" Evan asks. A man walks over and pulls the ring out of the display case and hands it to Evan.

"Wow. I love it. How much is it?" Evan asks.

"1,900 dollars." The man says.

"I'll take it." Evan says. He hands the man his credit card, and after the guy swipes it through the machine, he hands Evan the receipt and after Evan signs the receipt, the man hands him back his card. After the man puts the ring into a small box, he hands it to Evan and Evan puts it into his pocket.

"Thank you." Evan says.

"You're welcome." The man says.

"I'm going to buy John a watch." I say.

"Ok." Evan says. We walk over to the case containing the watches.

"What kind of watch do you want to get John?" Evan asks me.

"I want to get him a Rolex." I say.

"Ok." Evan says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:00 AM**

"Ma'am. Can I have a look at this watch please?" I ask. A woman walks over to the display case and takes the watch out and hands it to me.

"I love it." I say.

"Me too." Evan says.

"How much is it ma'am?" I ask the lady.

"9,000 dollars." She says.

"I'll take it." I say.

"Alright. Do you want me to put it in a box for you?" She asks.

"Yes please." I say as I hand her the Rolex.

After she puts the Rolex into a box, I pay for the watch, and Evan and I exit the store and make our way to the car.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Evan asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Where do you want to go?" Evan asks.

"Can we go to Denny's?" I ask.

"Sure." Evan says. My phone rings, so I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey. I read your note. What did you and Evan get?" John asks me.

"You'll have to wait and see." I say.

"Ugh. Ok. Where are you guys?" John asks.

"We're on our way to Denny's." I say.

"Can I meet you guys there?" John asks.

"Evan, do you mind if John meets us at Denny's?" I ask.

"I don't mind. Let's go to the one by my house. It'll me easier to get there and John doesn't have to drive a long way. Tell him to meet us there in 30 minutes." Evan says.

"Alright. Meet us at the one by Evan's house in half an hour." I say.

"Alright. See you soon." John says.

"K. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." John says as we hang up.

**30 Minutes Later: 10:40 AM**

We just arrived at Denny's. John is standing next to his Harley. After Evan parks the car, we get out of the car and make our way over to John.

"Hey baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"Hey." John says as he gives me a kiss.

We head inside and we get seated right away. I open my menu and start looking over the many food selections. _I think I want French toast._

"I think I am going to get the French toast." I say.

"Me too." Evan says.

"Ah…I think I want the fried cheese melt." John says.

"That sounds yummy." I say.

"Randy." Evan says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you think I should tell John what I got Daniel for Christmas?" Evan asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"I got Daniel an engagement ring. I'm going to propose to him at the Christmas party." Evan says.

"Oh my god. Can…can I see it?" John asks.

"Sure." Evan says as he reaches into his pants pocket, pulls out the box, and hands it to John. John opens the box and smiles.

"It's beautiful. How…how much did it cost?" John asks.

"1,900 dollars." Evan says.

"Wow." John says as he closes the box and hands it back to Evan.

"I hope he says yes." Evan says.

"Me too." John and I say at the same time.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

John and I just finished watching a movie, and after turning the DVD player and TV off, we head upstairs and into our room. After getting ready for bed, we lie down and I lay my head on John's chest.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says.

A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Two Days Later: 12/25/2011 7:20 PM**

John and I just finished cooking dinner. We made turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, steamed asparagus, cranberry sauce, dinner rolls, and pumpkin pie. After setting the table, we carve the turkey, and then put all of the food onto the dinner table, and then head into the living room.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Right on time.

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Matt, Jeff, Steve, Kurt, Drew, Rey, Evan, and Daniel walk into the house. They're carrying presents, and various gift bags. They must have synchronized their watches or something, because they all arrived at the same time.

"Where do you want us to put the presents?" Matt asks.

"You can put them under the tree." I say.

"Ok." Matt says.

After everyone finishes putting the presents under the tree, we head into the kitchen.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" John asks everyone.

"What do you have?" Jeff asks.

"We have Pepsi, Orange Soda, Root Beer, Mt. Dew, and Coke." John says.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." Jeff says.

"I'll take a Coke please." Matt says.

"Me too." I say.

"Me too." Steve says.

"I'll take an Orange Soda please." Kurt says.

"Me too." Drew says.

"I'll take a Root Beer please." Rey says.

"Me too." Evan says.

"Me too." Daniel says.

After John gets everyone drinks, he sits down and we start passing the food around.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:30 PM**

After we finish eating, we put the food away, and do the dishes.

"Can we open our presents yet?" Jeff asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Yay!" Jeff says excitedly as he runs out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"He loves presents." Matt says.

"Ah." I say.

We walk out of the kitchen, and make our way into the living room. Matt and John pass out the presents.

"Do you guys mind if I do something before we start opening the presents?" Evan asks. _Here it comes._

"We don't mind." I say.

"O…ok." Evan says. He gets off of the couch and drops to one knee in front of Daniel. He pulls a small box out of his pocket and takes the ring out.

"You mean the world to me Daniel. I love you with all my heart. You've been there for me whenever I needed you, and you are my better half. Will you marry me?" Evan asks.

"Yes!" Daniel says. Evan stands up and Daniel stands up and Evan slips the ring on Daniel's finger and then Evan kisses Daniel.

"I love you so much baby." Daniel says as they pull apart.

"I love you too." Evan says as they kiss again.

"Congratulations guys." We say in unison.

"Thanks." Evan and Daniel say at the same time.

Evan and Daniel sit back down and we start opening our presents. John picks up the present that I got him and he opens it.

"Oh my god." John says as he takes the Rolex out of the box.

"I...I love it baby. Thank you." John says as he kisses me.

"You're welcome." I say as I give John a kiss. John puts the watch on his wrist and then he gives me another kiss.

I pick up the present that Matt and Jeff got me and I open it.

"Thanks Matt and Jeff." I say as I take the pair of Oakley sunglasses out of the box.

"You're welcome." Matt says. I pick up the present that John got me and I open it.

"Oh my god baby. I…I love it." I say as I take the Rolex out of the box.

"Great minds think alike." John says as he gives me a kiss. I slip the watch onto my wrist and John fastens it.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks Randy and John." Drew says as he shows us the basketball signed by LeBron James and Dwayne Wade.

"You're welcome." John says.

"You're welcome man." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:45 PM**

Everyone just left.

"Let's take our presents upstairs." I say.

"K." John says. We make our way upstairs and into our room. After putting our presents on a chair next to the bed, John pushes me on the bed and straddles my hips and attacks my lips with a heated kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. John starts rocking his hips and I let out a moan. He pulls away and takes off his shirt. I run my hands up his chest and I pinch his nipple.

"Fuck." John moans. He leans down and kisses me again. He sits up and gets off of the bed. He takes off his pants and boxers and then opens the bedside table. He takes out the lube and tosses it to me. _He wants me to top? Oh god I should probably take my clothes off._

I get off of the bed and remove my clothes. _Just the sight of John naked is enough to make me hard._ I lie back down and pick up the bottle of lube and squirt some into my hand. I start stroking myself and once my cock is fully covered in lube, John gets on the bed, straddles me, and slowly sinks down on my hard member.

"Fuck baby, so tight." I mumble.

"Hurts." John says as he winces.

"I know baby. It only hurts for a minute or two. Let me know when you're ready." I say.

A couple of minutes later, John nods his head and we start a steady rhythm.

"I…I love you so much baby." I moan out.

"I love you too." John says as he leans down and gives me a kiss.

John picks up the pace and starts riding me for all he's worth.

"So…so close." I mumble as I grab John's cock and start stroking him in time with our movements.

"Fuck!" John yells as he cums.

"Oh god John…Fuck!" I yell as I cum deep inside of John.

After a couple of minutes, John slides off of my cock and lies down next to me. I reach over to the night stand and grab a couple of tissues and clean my hand and chest off.

"Did you like your present?" John asks as he lays his head on my chest.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Did you like your present?" John asks again.

"What present?" I ask.

"I let you top." John says. _Now I understand._

"I loved it baby. I should top more often." I say jokingly as John rolls his eyes.

"Merry Christmas baby." John says.

"Merry Christmas hon." I say.

A couple of minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**I hope you guys like the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A Week Later: 12/31/2011 7:30 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the night stand and turn the alarm clock off.

"John baby, it's time to wake up." I say as I start running my hand up and down John's arm. John opens his eyes and he turns over and smiles at me.

"Good morning baby." I say as I lean down and give John a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." John says.

"We should get up and shower. We have to be at the airport at 9:00." I say.

"Airport?" John asks.

"We're going to New York City." I say.

"Why are we going to New York City?" John asks.

"You, me, Matt, and Jeff are all going to New York City so we can watch the ball drop in times square." I say.

"Wow. I've wanted to go there since we were kids." John says.

"I know baby. Now get up, so we can shower and get dressed." I say as I roll out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I turn the water on in the shower, and once it's hot enough, I step into the shower and start cleaning myself off. A couple of minutes later, John walks into the bathroom, and opens the shower curtain and steps into the shower.

"Love you." John says as he wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss on the neck.

"Love you too." I mumble. John moves his hand down and he wraps his hand around my cock.

"Oh god Johnny." I mumble. John starts stroking me and I let out a moan.

I can feel John getting hard, so I turn around and claim his lips.

"Shit baby." I mumble as John inserts a finger in me.

"So tight." John mumbles as he inserts another finger into me.

"Want…want you." I say.

"Turn around and bend over." John says. I turn around and bend over, and a few seconds later, John slams into me and I hit my head on the shower wall.

"Fuck!" I yell.

"Sorry baby." John says as he pulls all the way out and then slides into me again. He angles his hips a bit and I let out a moan when he hits my prostate.

"Right there." I mutter.

"You like that?" John asks.

"Fuck yes!" I scream. John starts a steady pace and I let out a moan when he hits my prostate again.

"So…so close." I mumble.

"Me too." John says.

A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name.

After we clean ourselves off, we step out of the shower, and after drying ourselves off, we walk into the bedroom and get dressed. After getting dressed, we get pack, and then head down to the kitchen to make ourselves something to eat.

"I'll make us some bagels." I say.

"I'll put our bags in the car." John says.

"Wait!" I yell.

"What!" John yells back.

"Put our bags in the Escalade." I say.

"Why?" John asks.

"Matt and Jeff will be here in a minute, and knowing Jeff, he's going to have a shit load of bags, so put our bags in the Escalade." I say.

"Ok." John says as he picks up our bags and makes his way to the garage. A few seconds later, the doorbell rings.

"Come in!" I yell as loud as I can. I hear the front door open, and a few seconds later, Matt and Jeff walk into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Have you ate yet?" I ask.

"We ate before we came over. Where's John?" Matt asks.

"In the garage." I say as I finish putting the bagels into the toaster.

After I finish making the bagels, I grab two bottles of apple juice and make my way to the garage.

"Here you go baby." I say as I hand John a bagel and a bottle of apple juice.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:00 AM**

We just arrived at the airport and after finding a parking space in the parking garage; we park, get out of the car, grab our bags, and make our way towards the front doors of the airport.

**A Few Hours Later: 4:30 PM EST**

We just arrived in New York, and after getting off of the plane, we make our way to baggage claim, and claim our bags.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:15 PM**

We just arrived at the hotel, and after checking in, we head up to our rooms.

"I'm hungry." John says.

"Me too." I say as I slip the key into the slot on the door and once the light turns green, I open the door and we walk into the room. We put our bags down next to the bed.

"We should call Matt and Jeff and see if they want to go with us to get some dinner." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:30 PM**

"Welcome to El Tapatio. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Four." I say.

"Alright, please follow me." She says as she picks up four menus and starts walking in the direction of a table.

"Here you go guys. Have a seat. Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says as she hands us our menus and we sit down.

"Thank you." John says. She smiles at him and then walks away. I open my menu and start looking over the many food items.

A couple of minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello guys. My name is Antonio, and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get your guys started off with some drinks?" He asks.

"Ah…I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks John.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." John says.

"Alright, and what can I get for you?" He asks Jeff.

"I'll take Mt. Dew please." Jeff says.

"Alright, and for you?" He asks Matt.

"I'll also take Mt. Dew. Thank you." Matt says.

"You're welcome. Are you guys ready to order?" He asks. I look at everyone and they nod their head yes.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:59 PM**

"5…4…3…2…1" Everyone says. When the countdown comes to an end, I turn John around and claim his lips in a heated kiss.

"Happy new year." I say as we pull apart.

"Happy new year baby." John says as he gives me a kiss. I look over at Matt and Jeff and they're making out.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 2:00 AM**

"Good night baby." I say.

"Good night hon." John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you." I say.

"Love you too." John says.

A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**AHHHHH I SUCK AT UPDATING. SORRY GUYS. I'LL TRY AND UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING. **


	20. Chapter 20

**01/01/2012 11:00 AM**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

"Welcome to Ashley's Cafe, how many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Two." I say.

"Alright, follow me please." She says as she picks up two menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. Once at the table, she hands us our menus and we sit down. John and I open our menus and start looking over the many food options.

"I wonder what Matt and Jeff are doing?" John asks.

"They're probably still sleeping." I say.

"What time does our flight leave?" John asks.

"Ah...our flight leaves at 4:30 and we get into L.A. at 5:30 local time." I say.

"We should call Evan and Daniel and ask them if they want to go out to dinner with us." John says.

"Do you want me to call them now?" I ask.

"You can call them when we get back to the room." John says.

"Ok." I say. A waiter walks up to our table and he smiles at me and I smile back.

"Welcome to Ashley's Cafe. My name is Derrick and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" Derrick asks.

"Ah...I'll take a large glass of orange juice and a glass of water please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks John.

"I'll take a large glass of apple juice and a glass of water please." John says.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." Derrick says as he walks away.

"He seems nice." I say.

"Yeah he does." John says.

"I think I'm going to have the French toast with strawberries and whip cream." I say.

"I think I'm going to have the pancakes with strawberries and whip cream." John says.

"That sounds yummy." I say. Derrick walks up to the table and sets our drinks down in front of us.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat?" Derrick asks.

"I'll take the French toast with strawberries and whip cream." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks John.

"I'll take the pancakes with strawberries and whip cream." John says.

"Alright." Derrick says as he takes our menus and walks away. My phone starts ringing, so I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Randy, it's Evan. Are you busy?" Evan asks.

"I'm not busy. What's up?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if you and John wanted to go out to dinner with Daniel and I tonight." Evan says.

"Ah...creepy." I say.

"What's creepy?" Evan asks.

"I was just about to call you and ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with John and I." I say.

"That is kind of creepy. Anyways, what time does your flight land?" Evan asks.

"5:30." I say.

"Ok, ah...do you want to meat us at The Olive Garden at 7:30?" Evan asks.

"Sure, do you mind if I invite Matt and Jeff?" I ask.

"I don't mind. I'll see you tonight. Bye." Evan says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up and put my phone away.

"That was Evan. We're going to meat him and Daniel at The Olive Garden at 7:30." I say.

"I love The Olive Garden." John says.

"Me too." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

After dropping Matt and Jeff off at there house, we head to our house so we can unpack. John pulls the car into the garage, and after putting the car into park, he shuts off the car and we hop out of the car, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside.

After unpacking our bags, we hop into the Escalade, and head to The Olive Garden. Matt and Jeff weren't feeling good, so they're not going to go to dinner with us.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:30 PM**

We just arrived at The Olive Garden and we head inside.

"Welcome to The Olive Garden. Are you guys Randy and John?" The host asks us.

"Yes we are." I say.

"Follow me please." He says. We follow him to the table and John and I sit down across from Evan and Daniel.

"Hey guys. How was New York City?" Daniel asks John and I.

"It was great. We got to see the ball drop, and I got my first ever kiss in Times Square." I say.

"I'm happy for you Randy. Daniel and I watched the ball drop on TV, and then we made love and went to sleep." Evan says.

"Baby!" Daniel says loudly.

"What?...Oh shit, sorry baby." Evan says as he gives Daniel a kiss on the forehead. _Daniel doesn't like it when Evan talks about there sex in public. _

"I can't wait for school to start again." I say. Three heads turn to me and I roll my eyes.

"What? I'm bored." I say.

"Me too." Evan, Daniel, and John say in unison.

"Do you guys want to go bowling tomorrow?" Daniel asks.

"Sure." John and I say in unison.

"Alright. What time should we pick you guys up?" Daniel asks.

"6:00." John and I say in unison. _Great minds think alike. _

"Alright." Daniel says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:00 PM**

John and I just got home, and after parking the car in the garage, we get out of the car and head inside.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask John.

"I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." John says.

"Alright. I'll be up in a couple of hours. I love you." I say as I give John a kiss.

"I love you too." John says. I watch John dissapear up the stairs and then I head down to the theatre room so I can watch a movie. I decide on Save The Last Dance, and after taking the movie out of it's case, I put it into the DVD player and press play. After turning the TV on, I sit down on the couch, and grab the remote. I press play, and the previews start playing. _I wish DVD's didn't have previews on them._

**Two Hours Later: 11:00 PM**

The movie just ended, and after turning the TV and DVD player off, I stand up and head upstairs. A couple of minutes later, I arrive at the room I share with John, and I open the door and step into the room.

"Randy, is that you?" John asks tiredly.

"Yeah baby." I say.

"What time is it?" John asks.

"It's a little after 11:00." I say.

"Oh, ok then. Come to bed baby. I want to snuggle." John mumbles.

"I gotta go pee first." I say.

"K." John mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:10 PM**

I climb into bed, and John rolls over and lays his head on my chest. A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all. **


	21. Chapter 21

**01/02/2012**

I awake to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand. I pick up my phone, press the green button, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I say groggily.

"Hey baby. Did I wake you?" John asks.

"Yeah, kind of. Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm at Krispy Kreme's. Do you want a maple bar? Or a Chocolate Ice Kreme Filled dough nut?" John asks me.

"Ah...I'll get one of each. What time did you wake up?" I ask.

"I woke up at 6:00." John says.

"What time is it now?" I ask.

"It's a little after 8:00." John says.

"Ah. I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll see you when you get home." I say.

"K. Love you." John says.

"Love you too." I say as I hang up my phone and place it back on the nightstand. I lie back down and a couple of minutes later, I fall asleep.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:45 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. _Fuck! Stupid alarm clock! _I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. The bedroom door opens.

"Good morning baby." John says.

"Good morning." I mumble.

"What's wrong baby?" John asks as he walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Stupid alarm clock woke me up." I say.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to turn the alarm off before I left. I got you two dough nuts and a bottle of orange juice." John says.

"Thanks." I say as I take the dough nuts and orange juice from John. I put the bottle of orange juice on the nightstand and open the bag of dough nuts. I take the maple bar out of the bag and take a bite. I chew the bite and then swallow it.

"You ok baby?" John asks me.

"I'm fine, why?" I ask.

"You seem kind of down." John says.

"I...I had a dream about mom last night." I mumble.

"Oh honey. Was...was it a good dream? Or a bad dream?" John asks.

"Good dream. We...we went to visit Mom's grave, and...and when we got there, she...she was standing by her grave. We ran over to her...and we both hugged her, and she hugged us back, and we spent the hole day talking. She apologized for leaving us, and...and she said that she loves us, and then I woke up." I say.

"We should go visit mom's grave. We have three more days left until school starts." John says.

"O...ok. Can I finish eating first?" I ask.

"Of course you can. I'm going to go shower. I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say. John gives me a kiss on the cheek and then stands up and walks into the bathroom.

After I finish eating, I get out of bed, and after throwing away the trash, I strip, and walk into the bathroom. The shower is still running, so I open the shower curtain and let out a moan.

"Shit Johnny." I mumble. John's stroking himself.

"Fuck!" John yells as he lets go of his cock and turns around.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask.

"You fuckin scared me!" John yells.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. Do...do you want me to help you with your problem?" I ask. John rolls his eyes and I drop to my knees and take his hard member into my mouth.

"Fuck!" John yells. I relax my throat and take him all the way in. A couple of minutes later, he cums, screaming my name. I swallow every last drop that John gave to me, and stand up.

"You're turn." John mumbles as he drops to his knees and takes my hard cock into his mouth.

"Fuck baby!" I moan. A few minutes later, I cum screaming John's name. After cleaning ourselves off, we get dressed and head down to the kitchen.

"What time do you want to leave?" I ask John.

"Ah...let's leave in a couple of hours." John says.

"Ok. We need to call Evan and Daniel and tell them that we won't be able to go bowling tonight." I say.

"I'll call them now." John says as he takes his phone out of his pocket so he can call Evan. He punches in the number and after a few seconds, he starts talking.

"Hey John, what's up?" Evan asks. John must've put the phone on speaker phone.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to call and let you know that Randy and I are going to go to Phoenix to visit our Mom's grave, so we won't be able to go bowling tonight. We'll be back tomorrow." John says.

"Ok. Give her a flower for me." Evan says.

"I will. Thank you Evan. I love you." John says.

"Love you too." John says.

"Bye." Evan says.

"Bye." John says as he hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket.

**A Few Hours Later: 12:30 AM**

We just arrived in Phoenix, and after checking into The Embassy Suites, we head up to our room and crash.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 AM**

John and I just woke up and after eating breakfast, we head to Albertson's to buy some flowers, and after paying for the flowers, we head to Resthaven Park Mortuary & Cemetery.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:30 AM **

We just arrived at Resthaven Park Mortuary & Cemetery and after parking, we get out of the car and start walking towards our mothers grave. John interlaces our hands and I smile at him and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says. We walk over to our mothers grave stone, and I lay the flowers down in front of her grave.

"I...I really miss you mom. John and I are doing ok. We both live in L.A. and we live in a really nice house. You should see it momma. It's a lot nicer than the house we lived in before you left us. I...I'm still kind of mad at you for leaving us. I...I think that you thought that the abuse would stop after you left; but it didn't. He...he kept hitting us. I think you'll be happy to know that James died a couple of months ago. We...we told the morgue to dispose of his body, because we wanted nothing to do with him. Anyways, I'm playing basketball, and I've already got a couple of offers from different colleges. I'm going to make a decision in a couple of months on what college I want to commit to. John got into The University Of Arizona, The University Of North Carolina, and University of Oregon. University of Oregon offered me a full-ride for basketball; but I don't know if I want to go to Eugene. I herd that it rains a lot in Eugene and you know how much I hate the rain. Anyways, I love you mom, and I'll see you in a couple of months." I say.

"Wow...ah...Randy pretty much said everything I wanted to say. I love you a lot Mom and I miss you. I'll see you in a couple of months." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

We just got home, and after brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and go to bed.

**Yay! Another chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A Couple Days Later: 01/04/2012**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I look over at John and smile.

"I love you so much baby." I say quietly. I start running my hand up and down John's arm, and a couple of seconds later, he wakes up and after stretching, and rubbing his eyes, he smiles at me.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning." John says as he sits up and gives me a kiss.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:00 AM**

After we shower and get dressed, we grab our backpacks and head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask John as the both of us set our backpacks next to the door leading to the garage.

"I'm not really hungry." John says.

"You have to eat baby. I don't want you passing out on the way to school." I say.

"Ugh...fine." John says. I make the both of us a bagel, and after we eat, we grab our backpacks and head out to the garage.

"Do you mind if I ride the Ducati to school?" I ask John.

"I don't mind. I'll see you in a few minutes." John says. After giving John a kiss, I grab a helmet, and the keys to the Ducati, and after climbing onto the bike, I turn it on, and back out of the garage and down the driveway.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:30 AM**

I pull into the motorcycle parking lot, and park my bike in an empty space. I put the kickstand down and then turn the bike off and get off of the bike. A couple of minutes later, John pulls into the parking lot, and he parks his bike across from mine.

"It's good to be back at school." John says.

"Yeah it is. I was starting to get kind of bored." I say.

"Me too." John says. We walk into school and over to our lockers. I open my locker and put my helmet and backpack away.

"What time does basketball practice end?" John asks me.

"6:00 I think." I say.

"Alright. I'll make dinner and have it ready by the time you get home." John says.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go talk to my health teacher. I'll see you after first period. I Love you." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I Love you too." I say as John turns around and starts walking in the direction of his health class. I make my way to the men's locker room so I can get ready for P.E.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:05 AM**

Rey, Drew, Shawn, and I walk into the gym and sit down on the bleachers. A few minutes later, Mr. McMahon walks into the gym and walks over to the bleachers.

"Hello class. After I take role, we're going to head down to the soccer field and play a couple games of soccer." Mr. McMahon says.

"I love soccer." I say.

"Me too." Shawn and Rey say.

"I hate soccer." Drew says.

"We know." Rey, Shawn, and I say in unison which causes us all to laugh. After Mr. McMahon takes role, we head down to the soccer field, and after dividing the class into four teams, we start playing. I kick the ball to Shawn and he kicks the ball to Rey. Drew is in goal and Shawn, Rey, and I, along with other members of our team, start running up field. A couple of minutes later, Shawn passes the ball to me and I kick it and the ball sails past the goal keeper and into the goal.

"Goal!" I yell as I run over to Shawn and Rey and they both give me hugs and high-fives.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:10 AM**

Second period just ended. I head to my locker and put my backpack away and grab my helmet.

"Hey baby." John says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Hey." I say as I turn around in the embrace and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Are you hungry?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" John asks.

"Let's go to Burger King." I say.

"Ok. Do you want to take the Harley or the Ducati?" John asks.

"Let's take the Harley." I say.

"Ok." John says. After he grabs his helmet, we head out to the motorcycle parking lot and we walk over to his Harley. We get onto his Harley and after putting our helmets on, John starts the bike, and backs out of the parking spot, and after exiting the parking lot, he starts driving in the direction of Burger King. A few minutes later, we arrive at Burger King and after parking the bike, we get off the bike, and take our helmets off. After putting the helmets on the bike, we walk into Burger King and up to the counter.

"Welcome to Burger King. I can take your order whenever you're ready." The cashier says. After looking over the menu, I finally decide on getting a number four.

"Ah...I'll take a number four please." I say.

"What size?" She asks.

"Ah...small please." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" She asks John.

"I'll take a number five with no tomatoes. Thanks." John says.

"What size?" She asks John.

"Small." John says.

"Alright, anything else?" She asks.

"Ah...I'm good." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Alright, your total comes to 13.50." She says.

"I got it." I say as I take my wallet out of my pocket, open it, and hand the lady a 20. She hands me my change and the receipt. A couple of minutes later, our number is called, so after grabbing the food, we fill up our drink cups and then head to a table.

**A Few Hours Later: 3:05 PM**

"I gotta head to practice baby. I'll be home at 6:45. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

I just got home, and after parking the Ducati in the garage, I take off my helmet and head inside.

"Hey baby. Smells good. What are you making?" I ask John.

"I'm making Chicken Stir-Fry and rice." John says.

"Yummy. Wow baby." I say.

"What?" John asks.

"You...you put candles on the table, and a fancy table cloth." I say.

"I did that for a reason." John says.

"And what reason is that?" I ask.

"You'll see." John says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 7:45 PM**

We just finished eating, and after John clears off the table, he walks over to me and gets down on one knee. _Oh my god!_

"You mean the world to me. Through thick and thin, you have stood by me. You're always there for me, and whenever I need a shoulder to cry on, I can count on you to provide me with a shoulder to cry on. I love you with all my heart, and...will you marry me?" John asks.

**Oh know, a cliff hanger. Will Randy say yes? Will Randy say no? You'll have to read the next chapter. Sorry folks. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A Few Hours Later: 7:47 PM**

"I...I...yes baby. Yes, yes, yes." I say. John stands up and gives me a kiss and puts the ring on my finger.

"It's...it's beautiful." I say as I admire the ring.

"You're beautiful." John says as he gives me a kiss. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and his mouth opens to grant me access.

"I love you." I say as we pull away.

"I love you too baby." John says.

"Let's go upstairs." I say.

"K." John says. We make our way upstairs and after John opens the door to our bedroom, he pushes me into the room and when I turn around, he captures my lips in a heated kiss. John runs his hands up and down my sides and he eventually slides his hands under my shirt, and I raise my arms and he takes my shirt off. We start kissing again and I let out a moan as John starts rubbing me through my jeans. He undoes the button on my jeans and pulls my jeans and boxers down and I kick them away. John drops to his knees and takes my semi-hard cock into his mouth.

"Fuck baby." I mumble. Once I am hard, John releases my cock and stands up and pushes me towards the bed. I lie down on my back and watch as John starts stripping. He slowly takes off his shirt and then his pants and boxers. I let out a moan at the sight of his hard cock. I roll onto my stomach and then get on my hands and knees.

"I want you on your back." John says as he walks over to the bed. I flip over so I am laying on my back. John opens the drawer and takes out the bottle of lube and then gets onto the bed and crawls over to me.

"Hurry." I say as I start stroking myself.

"Someone's impatient." John says.

"Screw the lube. Get in me now." I say.

"Your wish is my command." John says as he tosses the bottle of lube on the ground. I spread my legs to give him better access to my tight hole, and John leans down and gives me a kiss as he enters me.

"Fuck." I mumble.

"Let me know when you're ready." John says.

"I'm ready." I say a few seconds later. John pulls all the way out and then pushes into me again.

"Fuck baby." I say. John angles his hips a bit and I let out a moan as he hits my prostate.

"Fuck! Right there baby." I yell. John starts a steady pace, hitting my prostate dead on with every thrust of his hips.

"So...so close." I say.

"Me too." John says. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum screaming each others name. After a couple of minutes, John pulls out of me and rolls off of me so he is lying next to me. I reach over to the nightstand and grab a tissue and clean my chest off. I throw the tissue into the trash can and then roll over so I can lay my head on John's chest.

"I love you." I say as I kiss John on the cheek.

"I love you too." John says.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says as he reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the remote. He turns the TV on and after flipping through a couple of channels, we settle on a University of North Carolina women's basketball game. They're playing University of Southern California and the score is 63-61 with 15:37 left to go in the second half.

"I love my ring baby." I say.

"I thought you would. You love anything shinny." John says.

"True." I say as we share a laugh. 


	24. Chapter 24

**01/05/2012 6:30 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I look to my right, and I notice that John isn't lying next to me.

"Johnny!" I yell.

"In the kitchen!" John yells back.

"Ok. I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll be down in a couple of minutes!" I yell.

"Ok!" John yells. After showering and getting dressed, I head downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning baby. How did you sleep?" John asks.

"Like a rock." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"What ya makin?" I ask.

"I'm making pancakes, eggs, and sausage." John says.

"I love pancakes." I say as I sit down at the table.

"I know. I made whipped-cream and I cut up some strawberries to put on top of the pancakes." John says.

"You're the best." I say.

"Thanks. I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:35 AM**

I park the Jeep, grab my backpack off of the backseat, and get out of the car. A couple of minutes later, John pulls into the parking spot across from me, and after he grabs his backpack, we head inside and walk over to our lockers. I open my locker, grab my math book, calculator, and math binder, and then put away my backpack. I close my locker and after John gets his stuff, we head to the library in hopes of finding Evan and Daniel. A couple of minutes later, we walk into the library and I spot Evan, so I grab John's hand and we walk over to Evan.

"Hey Evan." I say.

"Hey Randy. Hey John. How...holy shit!" Evan says.

"What?" I ask.

"You...you have a ring on your finger." Evan says.

"Yes...yes I do. John proposed last night, and I said yes." I say.

"Oh my god. Congratulations you guys." Evan says as he stands up and wraps his little arms around John and I. We wrap our arms around him and give him a hug.

"I'm happy for you guys." Evan says.

"I heard you yelling baby. Are you ok?" Daniel asks Evan as he walks up to us.

"Look...look at Randy's ring finger." Evan says to Daniel. Daniel looks at my ring finger and then gasps.

"Oh my god. Congratulations you guys. That is some rock. How much did that set you back John?" Daniel asks John. John looks at me and I nod my head.

"Ah...10,150 dollars." John says.

"Oh my god baby." I mumble.

"What? You deserve the best baby." John says.

"Thank you so much baby." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight? My mom is in the Hampton's for the week, so Daniel and I have the house to ourselves." Evan says.

"Ah, sure. I don't get out of practice until 6:00 though." I say.

"Ok, ah...why don't you guys come over at 7:30." Evan says.

"Alright, see you then. Come on baby, I want to go find Matt and Jeff." I say as I grab John's hand and drag him out of the library. We walk to Matt and Jeff's locker and I smile at the sight of Matt and Jeff making out like a couple of teenagers.

"Excuse me guys!" I say as I clear my throat. They quickly pull apart and I can't help but notice the obvious tent in Matt's pants.

"Hey Matt, tell your pants it's not polite to point." I say.

"Fuck! Look what you did Jeff." Matt says.

"Sorry baby. I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." Jeff says.

"Ugh!" Matt says as he grabs a book and puts it over his crotch.

"Come on baby. Let's go to the bathroom so I can take care of your little problem." Jeff says as he grabs Matt's hand and they walk away.

"I guess we'll have to tell them later." John says.

"I guess so. Come on, let's go find Adam and Jay. I'll tell Steve when I get to math." I say.

"School is about to start. Why don't we tell Adam and Jay during lunch." John says.

"Ok. I guess I should head to math class. I want to show Mr. Atkins the awesome ring on my finger." I say as John rolls his eyes at me and gives me a kiss.

"I love you." John says.

"I love you too baby." I say. After giving John a kiss on the cheek, I turn around, shake my ass at him, and start walking to my math class.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 7:50 AM**

I walk into my math class and after putting my math book and math binder on a desk, I walk up to Mr. Atkins.

"Hello Mr. Atkins. How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" He asks me.

"I'm doing good. Guess whose getting married?" I ask as I show him my ring finger.

"Oh my god, congratulations Randy." Mr. Atkins says as he gives me a hug.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"You're very welcome." Mr. Atkins says.

"I'm gonna go sit down." I say.

"Ok." He says as I walk over to my seat. I sit down and a couple minutes later, the bell rings, and students start entering the class room. Evan sits down in front of me, and Daniel sits down next to me.

"I really like your ring Randy. It's beautiful." Evan says.

"Thank you Evan." I say.

"You're welcome." Evan says. Steve walks over to us, and he sits down in the desk in front of Daniel.

"Hey Steve." I say.

"Hey Randy. What's up?" Steve asks.

"I'm getting married." I say.

"You're kidding right." Steve says.

"Nope." I say as I show him my ring finger and he gasps.

"Oh my god, congratulations Randy." Steve says as he stands up, walks over to me, and gives me a hug.

"Thanks man." I say.

"What's going on guys?" Vickie asks as she sits down in front of Steve.

"I'm gettin married." I say.

"Congratulations Randy." Vickie says.

"Thank you Vickie." I say.

"You're welcome Randy." Vickie says. The second bell rings and Mr. Atkins closes the door and walks back to his desk.

"Alright class. Pop quiz time." Mr. Atkins says. _Yay! I love pop quizzes. _

"Are you serious?" Wade asks.

"Yes sir. The quiz is 35 questions long, and you have the hole class period to complete it." Mr. Atkins says. After he hands out the quizzes, I grab my calculator and start working on the first problem. _Alright...the answer is 59. _I write down 59 and then move on to the second question. A little over an hour later, I finish the quiz, and I stand up and walk to Mr. Atkins' desk and hand him my quiz.

"Thank you Randy. You can leave now if you want." Mr. Atkins says.

"What about homework?" I ask.

"There isn't any." He says.

"Cool." I say as he rolls his eyes at me and then smiles. I grab my stuff, and after whispering good bye to Evan, Daniel and Steve, I leave the class room and head to my locker. I open my locker and put my math book, math binder, and calculator away, and grab my stuff for my next class. I look at my watch and see that I have 20 minutes left until my next class. I head outside and walk to my car. I unlock the doors and after opening the passenger side door, I open the glove compartment, grab the cigarettes, and then close the glove compartment and the passengers side door. John and I tried to quit; but the patch made the both of us sick, and Drew also tried to quit; but the patch made him dizzy. The three of us smoke less then we used to, and I hope to quit before going to college.

**10 Minutes Later: 8:35 AM**

I just finished my cigarette, and after putting it out, I walk across the street and a couple of minutes later, I walk into school and make my way to my locker.

"Hey baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"Hey." John says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have a headache." John says.

"Did you take some ibuprofen?" I ask.

"No." John says. I open my locker and take out the bottle of ibuprofen. I open it, dump two into my hand, and hand them to John. He walks over to the drinking fountain, and after he takes the pills, he walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

"I invited Adam and Jay to lunch with us." John says.

"Ok." I say.

"I'll see you after second period." John says.

"K, love you." I say.

"Love you too." John says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:10 AM**

Second period just ended. I head to my locker and put my stuff away.

"Boo!" Adam says as he pokes my sides and I roll my eyes and turn around.

"Hello Adam. How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" Adam asks.

"I'm doing really good." I say.

"That's good. Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Jay asks John and I.

"Ah...Dairy Queen." I say.

"Dairy Queen sounds good to me." John says.

"Alright. Who wants to drive?" Adam asks.

"I will!" I say.

"Ok." Adam says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:20 AM**

We just arrived at Dairy Queen and we head inside.

"Welcome to Dairy Queen. My name is Erin, and I'll take your order whenever you're ready." Erin says.

"Ah...I'll take a Iron grilled turkey sandwich, a medium fries, and a medium chocolate shake." I say.

"Alright." Erin says. After everyone finishes ordering, we get our food and drinks, and head to a table.

"John and I have something to tell you guys." I say.

"Let me guess, you're secretely women." Adam says jokingly.

"Ah, no. We're getting married!" I say excitedly as I show Adam and Jay the ring.

"Holy shit John!" Jay says as John rolls his eyes.

"Congratulations guys." Adam says.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison.

"I'm really happy for you." Jay says.

"We're happy too." I say.

"Do you guys want to come over for dinner tomorrow?" Adam asks.

"Ah sure. Maybe I can bum a ride to your guys' house after practice tomorrow night." I say.

"Works for us." Adam says.

"Cool." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:45 PM**

After practice, I went home, changed, and now John and I are at Evan's house. We knock on the door, and Evan yells "come in" and I open the door and we walk into the house and into the kitchen.

"Sorry we're late." I say.

"It's ok. Have a seat. Dinner's almost ready." Evan says.

"Ok." I say as John and I sit down at the table.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:00 PM**

"Alright guys, dinner is served." Evan says as he places a large bowl of spaghetti and a plate of italian sausage on the table. Daniel puts a plate of garlic bread and a bowl of salad on the table and after fixing myself a plate, I start eating.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Daniel asks.

"What ya got?" I ask.

"Pepsi, Mt. Dew, Dr. Pepper, and Coke." Daniel says.

"I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Me too. Thanks." John says.

"Alright, two Pepsi's coming right up. Do you want anything baby?" Daniel says.

"I'll take a Pepsi also. Thanks hon." Evan says. Daniel stands up and walks over to the fridge. He grabs four Pepsi's and walks back to the table. After he hands out the drinks, he sits back down. I open my Pepsi and take a drink.

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner." I say.

"You're welcome." Evan says.

"Did you make the garlic bread?" John asks Daniel.

"Ah, kind of. I bought garlic butter and put it on a baguette and then put it in the oven." Daniel says.

"Ah, well it's really good." John says as he takes another bite of garlic bread.

"Thanks." Daniel says.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

John and I just finished doing our homework, and after putting our backpacks by the door, we brush our teeth and head to bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**01/06/2012 6:30 AM**

I awake to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed, rub my eyes, and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off.

"John, baby, it's time to wake up." I mumble as I start to lightly shake John.

"I'm...I'm up baby." John says.

"Good." I say.

"What are you so happy about?" John asks.

"I'm...I'm really happy that we are getting married. I love you so much baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. A few seconds later, he pulls away and I let out a groan.

"Meany." I mumble.

"Sorry." John says as he pulls back the covers and I let out a groan at the sight of his hard cock.

"Do you like what you see?" John asks me. I nod my head yes, and John rolls his eyes and gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to go take a shower." John says.

"Stay." I say.

"No." John says.

"Please. Cock." I mumble as I point to John's hard cock.

"Yes baby, this is a cock." John says.

"Want." I say.

"You want my cock?" John asks me.

"In me." I say. John gets back on the bed and crawls over to me. He pulls back the covers and smiles at the sight of my semi-hard cock. He takes a hold of my cock and he strokes me until I am hard. He's about to get off of the bed; but I stop him.

"No...no lube. I need you now." I say.

"Are you sure?" John asks. I nod my head yes, and John slowly pushes into me and I let out a groan.

"Let me know when you're ready." John says. After a few seconds, I nod my head, and John slowly pulls out of me and then pushes back into me.

"Fuck baby." I mumble as he hits my prostate dead on. He starts a steady pace and a few minutes later, the both of us cum screaming each others name.

**Woo Sex. I promise that there will be another chapter within a couple of days. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:35 AM**

We pull into the parking lot at school, and after grabbing our backpacks off of the backseat, we get out of the car and head inside. We walk to our lockers, and I open my locker and put my backpack away.

"I gotta go talk to my health teacher. I'll see you after first period." John says as he gives me a kiss and walks away. I walk to the library and over to the front desk.

"Hey Judy. Have you seen Evan?" I ask Judy.

"Ah...I think he's in the computer room." Judy says.

"Thanks Judy." I say.

"You're welcome Randy." Judy says. I walk to the computer room, and I open the door and once I spot Daniel, I shut the door and walk over to him.

"Boo!" I yell as I put my hands on Daniel's shoulders. He jumps and I start laughing.

"God damn it Randy. You scared the shit out of me." Daniel says.

"Sorry man." I say as I sit down next to Daniel.

"Fuck!" Daniel mumbles as he tries to catch his breath.

"Sorry Daniel. I just couldn't help myself." I say.

"It's cool man." Daniel says.

"What ya doing?" I ask.

"I'm looking for a place for Evan and I to get married." Daniel says.

"Sounds like fun. I think I want John and I to get married in Hawaii. We have more than enough money to pay for plane tickets so everyone can come to our wedding." I say.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe you guys could get married on the beach." Daniel suggests.

"Yeah, maybe." I say.

"I think I want Evan and I to get married in one of the beautiful parks that L.A. has to offer." Daniel says.

"L.A. really does have a lot of beautiful parks." I say.

"Yeah it does." Daniel says.

"I think I'm going to go get ready for P.E. I'll talk to you later." I say.

"K. Bye." Daniel says.

"Bye." I say as I stand up and make my way out of the library. I head to the men's locker room, so I can get ready for P.E. I spot Rey, and I walk over to him.

"Hey man, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. I'm kind of mad at you." Rey says.

"Why are you mad at me?" I ask.

"I thought we were friends man." Rey says.

"We are friends." I say.

"Then how come you never told me that you and John were getting married?" Rey asks. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I knew I was forgetting something. _

"Shit Rey. I'm sorry man. I...I forgot." I say.

"You forgot? You forgot to tell one of your closest friends that you were getting married? What kind of friend are you?" Rey asks.

"I'm sorry Rey. I should have told you. I told Evan, I told Daniel, I told Adam, I told Jay, hell I even told Vickie. I'm sorry that I never told you man." I say.

"Whatever." Rey says as he stands up and walks away from me. I sit down on the bench and put my head in my hands.

"Fuck." I say.

"What's wrong man?" Shawn asks as he sits down next to me and puts a hand on my back.

"I forgot to tell Rey that I am getting married." I say.

"Shit Randy. How could you not tell one of your closest friends that you were getting married?" Shawn asks me.

"I don't know Shawn." I say as I start crying.

"Why the fuck am I crying?" I ask myself.

"I don't know man." Shawn says as he starts rubbing my back. A couple of minutes later, I stop crying, and after wiping my eyes, I put on my P.E. clothes and head out to the gym.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:05 AM**

After Mr. McMahon takes roll, we head down to the football field.

"Alright class. We're going to play flag football." Mr. McMahon says. After splitting up into four teams, we put on flags and start playing.

"Hike!" I yell. Shawn hikes the ball too me and the people on my team start running down the field. Shawn is wide open, so I throw him the ball and he catches it, and starts running down the field. He does a spin right in front of Rey, and then keeps running.

"Touchdown!" Shawn yells once he's in the end-zone. I run to the end-zone and pick him up and spin him around and then set him down.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:05 AM**

I exit my second period class, and make my way to my locker. I open my locker and put my stuff away.

"Hey Randy!" Jeff says as he walks up to me.

"Hey Jeff. Guess what?" I ask.

"What?" Jeff asks.

"I'm getting married!" I say excitedly.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff asks.

"Because you and Matt were making out yesterday and you left before I could tell you." I say.

"Ah! Well congratulations man!" Jeff says as he gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you congratulating Randy?" Matt asks Jeff as he wraps his arms around Jeff.

"Randy's getting married!" Jeff says excitedly.

"Shit! Congratulations man." Matt says as he lets go of Jeff and gives me a hug.

"Thanks man." I say.

"You're welcome. Do you and John want to grab some lunch with us?" Matt asks.

"Ah...I have no idea where John is right now. He usually comes straight to his locker after class; but..." I was about to finish my sentence; but my phone starts ringing so I answer it.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey. I need to tell you something." John says.

"Ok." I say.

"This guy in my health class tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and...and he...he punched me in the nose, and the nurse says my nose is broken, and she popped it back into place..." John says as he starts to cry. _When he gets hurt, he cries, and acts like a child. He says that he hates to cry; but I tell him he's human._

"It's ok baby. Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm in the nurses office." John says.

"Ok baby. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I say.

"Ok." John says as he hangs up.

"I gotta go get John. Some guy broke John's nose and the nurse popped it back into place." I say.

"Fuck man. Do you want us to come with you?" Jeff asks.

"No. I gotta go take care of my Johnny by myself." I say.

"Ok." Jeff says.

"Bye guys." I say.

"Bye." Jeff and Matt say in unison. I make my way to the nurses office and knock on the door.

"Come in." The nurse says. I open the door and step into the room.

"Randy!" John says as he stands up and runs over to me. I wrap my arms around him and he starts crying into my shoulder.

"Shh...baby. I know something that will chear you up." I say.

"Ice cream?" John asks.

"Come on baby. I'll buy you an extra big sundae, with four scoops of ice cream, tons of chocolate, and whip cream." I say.

"I love chocolate." John says.

"I know baby, I know." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 PM**

John and I just got home, and after doing our homework, we head to bed. John's nose still hurts; but he took some ibuprofen, so he should be fine in the morning. Dinner went well with Adam and Jay, and for dinner, Adam cooked us teriyaki chicken and rice. It was really good. Practice went ok. Rey ended up forgiving me, and were cool now.

**A.N. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Love you all. **


	27. Chapter 27

**01/07/2012 6:30 AM**

I awake to the feeling of John shaking me.

"Shit baby, stop shaking me." I say.

"Sorry. My nose hurts, and the bandage is starting to fall off." John says.

"Why don't we go ahead and remove the bandage, and after we shower, I'll re-bandage it." I say.

"Ok." John mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:45 AM**

We just got out of the shower and after drying off, we put on some clothes and then head back into the bathroom. John sits down next to the sink, and after grabbing an alcohol pad and a small bandage from the medicine cabinet, I start to bandage his nose. There is a small cut about an inch long on the bridge of his nose, and I want to bandage it so it doesn't get infected. I open the alcohol pad, and take it out of the wrapper.

"Take a deep breath." I say. John takes a deep breath and then groans when I start to clean the cut.

"Ow fuck." John mumbles.

"Sorry baby." I say. After cleaning the cut, I put a band-aid over the cut, and after cleaning up, we exit the bathroom, grab our backpacks and head downstairs. We walk into the kitchen and put our backpacks down next to the table.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"Coffee and a cigarette." John says.

"Ah...ok. I'll make us some coffee and bagels, while you go get the cigarettes from upstairs." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:35 AM**

I pull into the parking lot at school, and after grabbing my backpack off of the backseat, I get out of the car and lock it. A couple of minutes later, John pulls into the parking lot, and after parking, he gets out of his car, locks it, and walks over to me.

"I've been thinking." John says.

"Uh-Oh." I say as John rolls his eyes.

"Dwayne was the one that punched me yesterday." John says.

"Dwayne? Are you fucking serious? Did Mr. Jarrett suspend him?" I ask.

"I...I think so." John says.

"God damn it. I thought he was your friend Johnny. Why didn't you tell me that he was the one that kissed you?" I ask.

"I...I didn't want you to get in a fight with him. That's why I didn't tell you until today. I'm sorry baby." John says.

"It's ok baby. I...I'm glad that you didn't tell me yesterday. I...I probably would have hunted him down and beet the shit out of him for what he did to you." I say.

"I...I know. I love you." John says.

"I love you too baby." I say as I give John a kiss on the lips. We walk into school and over to our lockers.

"Hello Mrs. Jarrett. How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing good. Mr. Jarrett wants to talk to you John. He says it's important." Mrs. Jarrett says.

"O...ok. I'll be right there." John says.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I ask.

"He only wants to talk to John." Mrs. Jarrett says.

"Ok. Ah...I'll see you after second period. I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say as I give John a kiss and he walks away.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:40 AM John's P.O.V**

I walk into the main office, and over to Mr. Jarrett's office. I knock on the door and a couple of seconds later, the door opens.

"Hello John. Please come in." Mr. Jarrett says as he opens the door a bit wider and I walk into the room and sit down in a chair. Mr. Jarrett sits down and my heart starts to beat faster.

"I just wanted to let you know that I suspended Dwayne. He won't be back to school until the 14th. Please tell Randy good luck for me and I am happy that the two of you are getting married." Mr. Jarrett says.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"You're welcome. Have a good day." Mr. Jarrett says.

"You too." I say.


	28. Chapter 28

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

The game is about to start. Rey, Drew, Adam, Jay, and I are in the starting lineup. Drew tips the ball back to Rey and I run down the court, and Rey passes me the ball and I nail the lay-up. We run back on defense and Rey steals the ball from #11 and passes the ball to Drew and Drew nails the lay-up.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 PM**

The horn sounds signaling the end of the half. The score is 38-36. I have 12 points and four rebounds to go along with two steals and one block. After grabbing my water bottle, I head into the locker room and sit down on the bench.

"Mark!" Coach Flair yells. Mark is our statistician.

"Yes sir." Mark says.

"How many turnovers did we have in the first half?" Coach Flair asks Mark.

"Ah...nine sir." Mark says.

"Nine! You guys had nine turnovers. You guys average four turnovers a game, and you had nine in one half. What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Coach asks.

"Ah..." Was all we could say before he starts yelling at us again.

"God damn it guys. I swear to god, if we turn the ball over in the second half, I will personally see to it that you leave this gym in a body bag. Do you understand me?" Coach asks.

"Are you threatening us?" Drew asks as he stands up.

"Damn right I am. You all are a bunch of lousy good for nothing ass holes." Coach says. Drew was about to punch coach; but Rey and I restrained him before he could do anything he will regret later.

"Calm down Drew. We'll talk to Mr. Jarrett tomorrow and tell him what coach said. Ok?" I ask Drew.

"Ok." Drew says. After shooting Coach an evil glare, Drew, Rey, and I along with the rest of our team head out to the court to shoot around before the second half starts.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:10 PM**

After showering, Rey, Drew, and I grab our bags and head out to the court to find John.

"I'm so fucking pissed off right now. Who the fuck does he think he is? He had no right threatening us. I should beet the shit out of him right now." Drew says.

"Calm down baby. We'll talk to Mr. Jarrett tomorrow and tell him what coach said to us." Rey says as he puts a comforting hand on Drew's back.

"O...ok. I need a cigarette." Drew mutters.

"I'll give you one when we get to my car, ok?" I ask.

"Ok." Drew says. We spot John and we walk over to him.

"Hey baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Hey guys." John says as we pull away.

"Hey." Rey mumbles.

"Hey." Drew mumbles.

"What's up guys? You seem kind of down." John says.

"Our coach threatened us." Drew says.

"He threatened you? What did he say?" John asks Drew.

"He said that, if we turned the ball over in the second half, he would see to it that we leave the gym in a body bag." Drew says.

"And then he called us a bunch of lousy good for nothing ass holes." Rey says.

"That stupid son of a bitch. Are you guys going to tell Mr. Jarrett?" John asks.

"We're going to talk to him tomorrow." I say.

"Good. Ah...are you guys hungry?" John asks, trying to change the subject.

"Starving." I say.

"Me too." Drew says.

"Me too." Rey says.

"Where do you guys want to go?" John asks us.

"I don't care." I say.

"Me neither." Drew says.

"Me neither." Rey says.

"Ah...how does Wendy's sound?" John asks.

"Sounds good to me." Drew says.

"Me too." I say.

"Me three." Rey says as we share a laugh. We make our way out of the gym and to our car.

"Can I bum a smoke?" Drew asks.

"Sure." John says as he takes a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. He takes three out of the pack and hands me and drew one each, and after he lights his cigarette, he hands me the lighter, I light my cigarette, and then hand the lighter to Drew. Drew lights his cigarette and then he hands the lighter to John and John puts the lighter into his pocket.

"Can I have one?" Rey asks.

"What? When did you start smoking?" I ask.

"I was kidding Randy. I just felt left out because you guys were smoking and I wasn't." Rey says.

"Ah." I say as we share a laugh. After we finish our cigarettes, we get into the car and head to Wendy's.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 11:30 PM**

John and I just finished our homework and after putting our backpacks by the door, we brush our teeth, strip down to our boxers, and get into bed.

"Thank god Tomorrow is Friday." I say.

"Tell me about it. What do you want to do this weekend?" John asks me.

"Ah...can we to a USC women's basketball game?" I ask.

"Sure." John says.

"Yay." I say.

"Good night baby." John says.

"Good night. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says. A couple of minutes later, we drift off to sleep.

**01/08/2012 6:45 AM**

I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand, pick up the phone, and after pressing the green button, I put the phone to my ear.

"Rey...do you have any idea what time it is?" I ask.

"It's 6:45. You usually wake up at 6:30." Rey says.

"6:45? Holy fuck! John...wake up baby. It's 6:45!" I yell. John opens his eyes, sits up in bed, and frowns at me.

"Fuck baby! Why are you yelling?" John asks.

"It's 6:45 baby. We have less than 20 minutes to shower and get ready." I say.

"Fuck!" John yells as he gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom.

"Sorry Rey. I gotta go get ready for school. I'll talk to you later." I say.

"Wait Randy. I just wanted to call and let you know that we have a three day weekend." Rey says excitedly.

"What? Why?" I ask as I wipe the sleep out of my eye.

"Mr. Jarrett heard about what Coach Flair said to us last night, and he fired him, and then Coach Flair pulled a gun on Mr. Jarrett and thankfully Mr. Atkins was able to get the gun away from him, and Mr. Jarrett called the cops and when the cops pulled up, they arrested Coach Flair and then Mr. Jarrett canceled school." Rey says.

"When...when did this happen?" I ask.

"Like an hour ago." Rey says.

"What?" I ask. _I'm still kind of confused. _

"The staff were at one of there monthly staff meetings, and Mr. Jarrett fired Coach Flair, and then Coach Flair pulled a gun on Mr. Jarrett, and Mr. Atkins wrestled the gun away and then the cops arrested Coach Flair." Rey says.

"Are...are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes." Rey says.

"Oh...oh my god. How do you know what happened?" I ask.

"My cousin told me." Rey says.

"Your cousin?" I ask.

"Yeah, he teaches science at our school." Rey says.

"Oh...ok. Wow, ah...thanks for telling me Rey." I say.

"You're welcome." Rey says as we hang up.

"John!" I yell.

"What?" John asks as he opens the bathroom door.

"Come back to bed." I say.

"What? Why?" John asks.

"School was canceled. Coach Flair was fired, and then he pulled a gun on Mr. Jarrett and Mr. Atkins got the gun away from Coach Flair and then Coach Flair was arrested." I say.

"Holy shit. Ah...wow. Who...who told you that school was canceled?" John asks.

"Rey. His cousin teaches science at the school." I say.

"I didn't know Rey had a cousin." John says as he puts on a pair of boxers and gets into bed.

"I didn't either. Let's go back to sleep." I say.

"Ok." John says. Roughly 20 minutes later, we fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**More Drama! Because I love drama! **

**A Few Hours Later: 9:45 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. _When did I set the alarm? _I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I look over and notice that John is gone.

"John!" I yell. No response.

"John!" I yell again. No response.

"He must have gone on a run." I say to myself.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:00 AM**

I just finished showering, and after getting dressed, I spray myself with Axe and head downstairs. I walk into the kitchen and over to the fridge. I open the fridge and take out a bottle of orange juice and the cream cheese.

"Boo!" John yells as he puts his hands on my shoulders and I jump and turn around.

"Fuck John! You almost gave me a heart attack." I say.

"Sorry baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Ew...you smell. Go take a shower, and I'll have breakfast ready when you get out." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me another kiss and heads upstairs. I walk over to the toaster, and after putting down the orange juice and cream cheese, I grab a couple of bagels, and after cutting them in half, I put them in the toaster and press cook. A couple of minutes later, the bagels pop up and after putting some cream cheese on them, I put them on a plate, grab two glasses, pour some orange juice into them, and after grabbing the plates and orange juice, I walk over to the table and put the food and drinks onto the table and then sit down.

"Johnny! Breakfast is ready!" I yell. A couple of minutes later, John walks into the kitchen and sits down across from me.

"Do you want to go paint-balling today?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Do you mind if I call our friends and ask them if they want to come with us?" John asks.

"I don't mind." I say.

"Ok. I'll call them after we finish eating." John says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

We just finished eating, and after putting our plates and glasses into the sink, we head into the living room and sit down on the couch. John takes his phone out of his pocket and starts calling our friends.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:20 AM**

"Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay, Evan, and Daniel are going to meat us at Splat! at 12:00." John says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:55 AM**

We just arrived at Splat! and we get out of the car. I take a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my pocket and take two cigarettes out of the pack. I hand one to John and after lighting my cigarette, I hand the lighter to John and he lights his and then hands me the lighter and I put it back into my pocket.

"We really need to quit smoking." John says.

"I know." I say.

"I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say.

"I love you more." John says.

"Ok." I say as John rolls his eyes and gives me a kiss.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:01 PM**

"Randy!" Evan says excitedly as he runs at me and jumps into my arms. I catch him and after a couple of seconds, I set him down.

"Someone's happy to see me." I say.

"Sorry Randy. I'm just really happy that we have the day off today." Evan says.

"I'm happy too." I say.

"Randy!" Jeff yells as he runs at me and I let out a groan as he comes crashing into me and the both of us fall over.

"Get off of him Jeff." Matt says as he helps his brother/lover up and then he helps me up. I look at John and he is chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I find it funny that our friends love you more than me." John says. Jeff walks over to John and wraps his arms around him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. A few minutes later, Adam and Jay arrive, and after greeting each other, we head inside and up to the counter.

"Welcome to Splat! My name is Erika and I can help you whenever you're ready." Erika says.

"Alright, ah...how long do you guys want to play for?" I ask the group.

"Why don't we play for an hour, and see how we feel after that?" Matt asks.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Me too." Jeff, Adam, Jay, Evan, Daniel, and John say in unison.

"Alright. I guess we'll each play for an hour and see how we feel after the hour is up." I say.

"Alright. Are you guys paying together? Or separate?" Erika asks.

"Separate." Evan says.

"Together." I say.

"Ah...together." John says.

"No." Evan says.

"Yes." I say.

"Fine; but I'm buying lunch." Evan says.

"Ok." I say. After paying for an hour each, we grab our gear, and enter the arena.

"Hey guys, do you want to play with us?" A guy asks us.

"Sure." I say. After making two teams, we put on our gear, and then start playing. Evan, John, Jeff, a kid named Mike, a kid named Alex, a kid named James, a kid named Erik, and I are on one team and Daniel, Matt, Adam, Jay, a kid named Keith, a kid named Toby, a kid named Kyle, and a kid named Ken are on the other team.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:00 PM**

"Fuck!" I yell as I collapse to the ground. I got hit in the nuts and I am in a lot of pain.

"Are you ok baby?" John asks me. I shake my head no, and he sits down next to me and I manage to sit up and after taking my mask off, I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Randy and I are done guys!" John yells. A couple of minutes later, everyone quits playing and they walk over to John and I.

"What's wrong guys? Why did you quit playing?" Daniel asks.

"Randy got hit in the nuts." John says.

"Shit...sorry man. Come on, let's go get you some ice." Daniel says.

"Ok." I say. John stands up and him and Daniel help me stand up.

"My nuts hurt really fucking bad." I say.

"I would imagine. Do you want me to kiss them and make them feel better?" John asks me as I roll my eyes.

"Fuck Toby. We were playing with a couple of fags. Don't you guys have some houses to decorate? I know you fags like to decorate houses." Kyle says.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I ask as I get into the guys face.

"I called you a fag. What the fuck are you and your fag boyfriend going to do about it?" Kyle asks.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." I say. John grabs my hand and we were about to leave, when Kyle grabs me and turns me around.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Kyle asks me.

"Let go of me." I say. _I don't like fighting._

"Make me." Kyle says. I hit him in the nose, and he doubles over and while his friends tend to him, John, Evan, Daniel, Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay and I run away. We quickly return our gear, and leave.

"That was fun." Evan says.

"Yeah it was. My nuts still hurt though." I say as we share a laugh.

"Where do you guys want to go for lunch?" Daniel asks.

"Anywhere but here. Kyle and his friends are coming towards us, and they don't look too happy." Adam says.

"Fuck!" I yell. We quickly get into our cars and drive away. We follow Evan and Daniel to Denny's and we get out of our cars.

"Fuck man. What the hell are those guys' problems?" I ask.

"Bunch of homophobic ass holes." Adam says.

"I hate homophobes." Jay says.

"Me too." John, Evan, Daniel, Matt, Jeff, and I say in unison.

"I need a cigarette." John says.

"Me too." I say.

"Can I bum one?" Evan asks.

"Sure." John says.

"Can I bum one too?" Daniel asks.

"Sure." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

John and I just finished showering, and after putting on some boxers, we head to bed. Good night everyone.

**A.N. I wrote a vampire story a few months ago. It's not crimson love, it's a different one. Anyways, I had deleted it, because I didn't like it; but I found my muse for it again, so I re-started the story. Go check it out...it's called WWE Vampires. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Lazy chapter alert! The names I use for the USC and UoA players are real names. **

**01/09/2012 8:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of a cell phone ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up and reach over to the nightstand and grab my cell phone. I press the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Hey Randy. Did I wake you up?" Adam asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Sorry man. I just wanted to ask you if you and John wanted to go to breakfast with Jay and I." Adam says.

"Ah...sure." I say.

"Ok, do you want to meat us at I-Hop in 30 minutes?" Adam asks.

"Sure. See you soon." I say.

"Ok. Bye." Adam says as we hang up.

"Who...who was that?" John asks as he sits up and wipes the sleep out of his eyes.

"That was Adam." I say.

"What did he want?" John asks.

"He wanted to know if we wanted to go to breakfast with him and Jay, and I said sure, so we're supposed to meat them at I-Hop in 30 minutes." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:05 AM**

We just arrived at I-Hop and after getting out of the car, John locks the doors and we head inside. Adam and Jay are waiting for us and after the hostess grabs four menus, she takes us back to a table and we sit down.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says as we nod and she walks away. I pick up my menu, open it, and start looking over the many food options.

"John." I say.

"Yeah baby." John says.

"Do you want to share something with me? I'm not that hungry, so I'll only eat a little bit." I say.

"Ah...sure. I think I am going to get the pancake meal. It comes with four buttermilk pancakes, two eggs, two pieces of bacon, two sausage links, and a piece of ham." John says.

"Sounds good to me. I'll probably only eat a couple of pancakes and a piece of bacon and a sausage link." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss. A couple of minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table, and sets water in front of each of us.

"Hello guys. Welcome to I-Hop, my name is Randy. Can I get you guys started off with some drinks?" Randy asks us.

"Ah...I think we're ready to order." John says.

"Ok then. I'm ready when you are." Randy says.

"Randy and I are going to share the pancake meal." John says.

"Randy?...which one of you is Randy?" Randy asks.

"I am." I say as I raise my hand.

"Nice to meat you Randy." Randy says.

"Nice to meat you too." I say.

"How do you want your eggs cooked?" Randy asks.

"Ah...over easy." John says.

"Alright. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Randy asks.

"Ah, I'll take a Pepsi please." I say.

"Ok, and for you sir?" Randy asks.

"Ah...I'll also take a Pepsi. Thanks." John says as he hands Randy our menus.

"Alright, and what would you two like?" Randy asks Adam and Jay.

"Ah...I'll get the strawberry crepes and a glass of orange juice." Adam says.

"Alright, and for you sir?" Randy asks Jay.

"I'll get a stack of blueberry pancakes and a side of sausage." Jay says.

"Alright. Do you want anything to drink?" Randy asks Jay.

"I'll stick with water." Jay says.

"Alrighty. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Randy says as he takes Adam and Jay's menu's and walks away.

"I wonder who our new coach is going to be." Adam says.

"I'm sure our assistant coach is going to take over." Jay says.

"I hope so. He's a lot nicer than Coach Flair was." I say.

"Yeah he is." Jay says. We fell into an easy conversation, and when the food came, we talked about college, and basketball, and once it came time to pay the bill, Adam and Jay paid, and then we left.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Adam asks John and I.

"We're going to a USC women's basketball game. Do you want to go with us?" John asks.

"Ah...we're going to a UCLA men's basketball game." Jay says.

"Ah, well ok then. Let us know how they do." John says.

"I will. Talk to you guys later." Jay says.

"Ok, bye." John and I say in unison.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

The game just started. USC is playing the University Of Arizona and the game is about to start. John and I are sitting court-side and once the starting line-ups walk onto the court, Katie Oliver and Aley Rohde start at tip, and the ref throws the ball in the air and Katie tips it back to her team-mate and the game gets underway.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:30 PM**

With 8:23 left in the second half, Katie and Aley get tangled up inside and Katie shoves Aley and Aley shoves Katie and the Ref issues a double technical, which pisses off the USC coach and he gets a technical foul, and after Candice Warthen makes the free-throw, her teammate, Erin Butler (University of Arizona), takes it out of bounds and passes it into Candice and the games gets underway again.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:00 PM**

The game just ended. USC won 98-95. The USC coach (Michael Cooper) was ejected from the game with 9:29 left in the second half. He picked up his second technical foul, after yelling at the Ref.

"Did you have fun baby?" I ask.

"I had a lot of fun. What about you? Did you have fun?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say as I give John a kiss.

"Get a room!" Someone yells jokingly.

"Screw you!" I yell as I give John another kiss.

"Anyways, let's get out of here." John says.

"Ok." I say as I take John's hand, and we make our way out of the arena.

**A Few Hours Later: 12:15 AM**

We just finished watching a movie, and after brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and go to bed. Good night everyone.


	31. Chapter 31

**WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**01/10/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I sit up in bed and after wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I grab my phone off of the nightstand, press the green button, and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Hey Randy." Evan says.

"Hey Evan. What's up?" I ask tiredly.

"Do you and John want to go to the Family Fun Center with Daniel and I?" Evan asks.

"What...what time is it?" I ask.

"It's 9:03. Did I wake you up?" Evan asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Sorry buddy. Do you forgive me?" Evan asks.

"I forgive you. Ah...have you guys ate breakfast yet?" I ask.

"Nope. I figured we could go to Black Paws and then go to the Family Fun Center." Evan says.

"Ok, can...can you guys pick us up in 30 minutes?" I ask.

"Sure. See you soon." Evan says.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." Evan says as we hang up.

"Who...who was that?" John asks tiredly.

"That was Evan. He wanted to know if we wanted to go to the Family Fun Center with him and Daniel." I say.

"What...what did you tell him?" John asks.

"I asked him if he could pick us up in half an hour, and he said yes, and after they pick us up, were going to go to Black Paws and then the Family Fun Center." I say.

"Mmmk. I'm hard." John mumbles as he pulls back the covers and shows me his boxer clad hard-on.

"Lift your hips." I say. John lifts his hips and I pull down his boxers and after giving John a kiss on the cheek, I kiss him on the chest, and then take his hard member into my mouth.

"Fuck!" John mumbles. I suck on the head of his cock for a bit, and then I relax my throat and take him all the way in. John bucks his hips and I slap him on the hip and he lets out a moan.

"Fuck baby, don't stop." John mumbles. I reach into my boxers and take out my hard cock and I start stroking myself in time with my movements. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, and I swallow every last drop that John gives me.

"We...we need to change the sheets." I mumble. John starts to laugh, which causes me to laugh.

"I Love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says.

"We need to shower baby." I say.

"Ok." John says. We get out of bed and head into the bathroom. A few minutes later, we are done showering and after getting dressed, we head down to the living room and sit down on the couch. John turns the TV on and he turns the channel to the USA network (we love the USA network) and Law and Order SVU is on.

"I love this show." John says.

"Me too." I say as I give John a kiss on the cheek.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:30 PM**

John and I just finished watching a movie, and after brushing our teeth, we go to bed.

** I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. BOO!**


	32. Chapter 32

**01/11/2012 6:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off.

"Baby." I say.

"Yeah." John mumbles.

"It's time to get up." I say.

"Ok." John mumbles. We get out of bed and head into the bathroom. A few minutes later, we finish showering and after getting dressed, we grab our backpacks and head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask John.

"Ah...can we go to Burger King?" John asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Yay." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:05 AM**

We just arrived at Burger King and after getting out of the car, we head inside.

"Welcome to Burger King. My name is Marge. I can take your order whenever you're ready." Marge says.

"Ah...can I get a Breakfast Ciabatta Club Sandwich, and a small orange juice please?" I ask.

"Sure, and for you sir?" She asks John.

"Can I get a BK Breakfast Bowl, and a medium orange juice please?" John asks.

"Sure. Will that be it?" She asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Alright, your total comes to 12.50." She says. John takes his wallet out of his pocket and takes out his credit card. He hands it to Marge and after she swipes it through the machine, she hands the receipt to John and he signs it.

"Here you go ma'am." John says as he hands her the receipt. She hands him his copy and the credit card, and he puts them both in his wallet.

"Thanks." John says.

"You're welcome cutie." Marge says as John and I roll our eyes and go find a table. We sit down, and a couple of minutes later, our number is called, so I get up, grab our food, and sit back down.

"What is with everyone trying to hit on me?" John asks jokingly.

"You're so damn cute baby." I say.

"True." John says as we share a laugh.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:35 AM**

We just arrived at school, and after grabbing our backpacks from the back, we head across the street for a cigarette.

"Here you go baby." John says as he hands me a cigarette and the lighter.

"Thanks." I mumble as I put the cigarette in my mouth, and after lighting the cigarette, I take a puff, and hand the lighter to John. John lights his cigarette and then puts the pack of cigarettes and the lighter into his backpack.

"Baby." John says.

"Yeah." I say.

"I hope University of North Carolina wants you to play basketball for them." John says.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"I've always wanted to go to North Carolina." John says.

"I hope I get a scholarship offer to play basketball at UNC; but if I don't, I'll probably commit to University of Oregon." I say.

"Are you serious?" John asks.

"Yeah. They have a great team, and I think I'm willing to put up with the rain in Eugene." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says.

"Thanks for being so supportive of me." I say.

"You're welcome. You know, I would also be supportive if you decided to go Pro right out of High School." John says.

"What would you do while I'm playing?" I ask.

"I don't know. I could hang out with all the other spouses, or I could become a house husband." John says.

"A house husband?" I ask.

"Yeah. Instead of being a house wife, I could be a house husband." John says as I start to laugh.

"You would skip college just so I could go pro?" I ask.

"I would do anything for you baby." John says.

"And I would do anything for you." I say as we share another kiss.

"Do you guys have a cigarette I could have?" A kid, who looks much younger than John and I, asks.

"Ah...how old are you?" John asks.

"18." He says.

"Prove it." John says.

"Fine." He says as he takes his wallet out of his pocket and opens it up. He takes his drivers license out of his wallet and hands it to John.

"Wow! Sorry man. You look like your 15." John says as he hands the kid back his drivers license, and then hands him a cigarette and the lighter.

"I get that a lot. By the way, my name is Keith." Keith says as he lights his cigarette, and hands the lighter back to John.

"Nice to meat you Keith. This is my fiancé Randy, and I'm John." John says we extend our hands to Keith and he shakes both of our hands.

"Nice to meat you. I transfered here at the beginning of the school year; but the school is so big, that I have never seen you two before." Keith says.

"Yeah, we don't know like 75% of the kids that go here." I say.

"It's true." John says.

"How long have you two been together?" Keith asks.

"Well, we're brothers, so 18 years." John says.

"Wow...I...I thought my brother and I were the only ones in school who were also lovers." Keith says.

"Nope. There's Randy and I, and Matt and Jeff Hardy." John says.

"That's cool. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Bye." Keith says.

"Bye." I say.

"Bye." John says as Keith crosses the street and walks back to school.

"He seems nice." I say.

"Yeah he does." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:50 AM**

I walk into my math class, and after saying hi, to Mr. Atkins, I find a seat towards the back of the class room.

"Randy. Can you come here please?" Mr. Atkins asks me.

"Ah, yeah." I say as I stand up and walk to the front of the class.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I...I just wanted to let you know that...that...I really like you Randy. I know you're getting married and you don't feel the same way about me; but I just needed to let you know how I feel." Mr. Atkins says as he takes a step forward and kisses me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I ask as I push him away from me.

"I was kissing you." He says as he tries to kiss me again; but I push him away from me and after grabbing my stuff, I exit the class room and make my way to the front office. I'm going to tell Mr. Jarrett what Mr. Atkins just did to me. A couple of minutes later, I walk into the front office and straight to Mr. Jarrett's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mr Jarrett yells. I open the door and walk into the office and sit down in a chair in front of Mr. Jarrett's desk.

"What can I do for you Randy?" Mr. Jarrett asks me.

"Mr...Mr Atkins kissed me." I say.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Jarrett asks me.

"Yes sir. He...he told me how much he liked me, and then he kissed me. I...I pushed him away from me and after grabbing my stuff, I came here." I say.

"I...I'm going to call Mr. Atkins and ask him to come down here, so the three of us can have a talk." Mr. Jarrett says as he picks up the phone, and calls Mr. Atkins.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:05 AM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Mr. Jarrett yells. The door opens and Mr. Atkins walks into the room.

"Fuck!" Mr. Atkins mumbles.

"What was that?" Mr. Jarrett asks.

"Ah...I said fuck. I know what this is about sir, and I'm sorry. I'll have my resignation letter on your desk tomorrow morning." Mr. Atkins says as he leaves.

"Ah...well then. I'm going to cancel your guys' math class for today. Go ahead and put your stuff in your locker and I'll make an announcement that Mr. Atkins' class has been canceled for today." Mr. Jarrett says.

"Ok, thank you sir." I say as I stand up and make my way to my locker, and once at my locker, I open it, and put my stuff away.

"Attention students. Mr. Atkins' first, second, third, and fourth period classes have been canceled for today. I repeat, Mr. Atkins' first, second, third, and fourth period classes have been canceled for today. Thanks." Mr. Jarrett says over the intercom. A couple of minutes later, Steve, Evan, and Daniel walk up to me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

"Do you have any idea why Mr. Jarrett would cancel math?" Evan asks me.

"Ah...Mr. Atkins told me that he liked me, and then he kissed me, and I pushed him away from me, and went to Mr. Jarrett's office. Mr. Jarrett called Mr. Atkins down to his office, and when Mr. Atkins got there, he told Mr. Jarrett that he would have his resignation letter on Mr. Jarrett's desk by morning." I say. _Ugh! I hope they understand what I meant. _

"Shit man. Are you ok?" Evan asks me.

"Yeah. I'm just a little weirded out at the fact that Mr. Atkins kissed me." I say.

"You wanna go have a smoke?" Evan asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ok." Evan says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

**(A.N. Practice was canceled today, because Mr. Jarrett still hasn't found a coach yet, so that's why Randy and John rode together to school.) **

John and I just finished doing our homework, and after putting our bags by the door, we strip down to our boxers and lie down.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Yeah." John says.

"Do you remember the announcement that Mr. Jarrett made earlier?" I ask.

"Yeah. He said that Mr. Atkins' first, second, third, and fourth period classes had been canceled." John says.

"Yeah, well...I'm the reason that class was canceled." I say.

"What?" John asks.

"Mr. Atkins told me that he liked me..." I say before I am interrupted.

"He did what?" John asks angrily.

"You didn't let me finish baby." I say.

"Sorry." John mumbles.

"Anyways. Mr. Atkins told me that he liked me, and then he kissed me, and after pushing him away from me, I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom and headed to Mr. Jarrett's office. I told Mr. Jarrett that Mr. Atkins had kissed me, and Mr. Jarrett called Mr. Atkins down to his office, so the three of us could have a talk, and when Mr. Atkins walked into the office, he mumbled fuck, and then told Mr. Jarrett that he would have his resignation letter on his desk by morning." I say.

"Shit...I'm sorry baby. I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have kicked his ass." John says.

"That's why I didn't tell you baby, because I didn't want you to get in trouble." I say.

"Yeah, it would suck to get expelled with only five months left in the school year." John says.

"You would also lose your scholarship if you got expelled." I say.

"Good point." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too." John says. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep. Good night everyone.

**Wooooooo! I updated this story. Yay me!**


	33. Chapter 33

**This story has taken a surprising turn. **

**01/12/2012 4:30 AM**

I awake with a start. My stomach hurts and I think I have to throw up. I get out of bed and run to the bathroom. I drop to my knees in front of the toilet and I let out a groan as I start throwing up.

"John!" I yell before I start throwing up again. A few seconds later, John walks into the bathroom and he walks over to me and starts rubbing my back.

"Do you have a migraine baby?" John asks me.

"No. My...my stomach hurts." I mumble.

"Do you want me to call Carol?" John asks. I nod my head yes, and John leaves the bathroom to call Carol. When I'm done throwing up, I stand up and after brushing my teeth, I walk back into the bedroom and lie down.

"I called Carol. She said she will be over in half an hour." John says.

"Ok." I mumble.

**30 Minutes Later: 5:10 AM**

John lets Carol into the house, and a few seconds later, I am greeted with the sight of a smiling Carol and a scared looking John.

"Hey Randy. John says that you have a stomach ache, and you've been throwing up. I'm going to give you an IV, and something for your stomach. I'm also going to have you pee in a cup, so I can do a pregnancy test." Carol says.

"Pregnancy test? What the fuck are you on Carol? Men can't get pregnant." John says.

"Actually they can. A little over a year ago, I asked Carol about some articles that I had read, and she told me that men can get pregnant, and that it's very common in men between the ages of 16 and 25. She put me on birth control, and I have been taking them ever since; but I...I may have skipped a day or two, when I forgot to take it, or I was sick, and I couldn't keep anything down." I say.

"How...how come you never told me?" John asks me.

"I...I didn't want you to freak out, and stop having sex with me." I mumble.

"God damn it Randy. Why...why didn't you tell me to use a condom on days that you didn't take your pill?" John asks me.

"I...I thought that maybe you would think that I cheated on you." I say.

"Fuck. What are we going to do if you are pregnant?" John asks me.

"I...I want to keep the baby. I...I know we have what it takes to be good parents. I...I know that I may have to red-shirt my Freshman year; but I'll still be able to play basketball in college, and..." I say as I start to cry. _John's really mad at me. I...I know I should have asked him to use a condom on the days that I didn't take the pill. God damn it Randy!_

"How...how are men able to get pregnant?" John asks Carol.

"Well, some men are born with a uterus, and one testicle is full of sperm, and one testicle is full of eggs. The testicle that's full of eggs, develops slower than the testicle with sperm, so roughly four times a year, Randy's body will release an egg, and the egg will stay in the uterus for a few days, and if it's not fertilized, the body will dispose of it; but if it is fertilized, the embryo will remain in the uterus for nine months, and then when the baby is ready to come out, a doctor will deliver it, via C-section." Carol says.

"How come I've never heard anything about male pregnancies?" John asks Carol.

"Well, there really not talked about anymore, because they're so common. At first, there were a lot of articles written about male pregnancy, and whether or not men could carry a baby to term; but three years, and 10,000 babies later, the news companies got bored, and people stopped talking about it, and they started accepting it as an every day occurrence." Carol says.

"O...ok. Where...where is the uterus?" John asks.

"It's right above the bladder. Do you want me to show you a picture of where the uterus is in a man's body?" Carol asks John.

"Ah...sure." John says. Carol opens her medical bag and takes out a laminated piece of paper and hands it to John. John starts reading the piece of laminated paper, and Carol walks over to me and I scoot over a bit so she can sit down. She sits down and after taking an IV bag out of her medical bag, she finds a vein on the back of my hand and inserts the needle into the vein.

"Ow." I mumble.

"Sorry." Carol says as she gives me a kiss on the forehead. She gets a portable IV stand out of her bag, and after getting off of the bed, she assembles the portable IV stand, and then hangs the IV bag from the IV stand.

"Alright. I'm going to give you some Pepto for your stomach and then I am going to have you pee in a cup for me." Carol says.

"Ok." I say. Carol takes a bottle of Pepto out of her bag and after pouring some into a little cup for me, she hands it to me and I drink it, and then hand her the cup and she throws it away.

"This...this is incredible. The uterus is connected to the rectum, and the vas deferens. That's how the egg makes its way to the uterus, and then the sperm swims up the rectum and into the uterus, and if there is an egg in the uterus, it will fertilize the egg. This is really cool baby. Wow...I'm...I'm not freaked out anymore." John says.

"That's good baby. I...I love you, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." I say.

"It's ok baby. I love you too." John says as he sits down and gives me a kiss.

"Here you go Randy. Pee in this cup and give it back to me when you're done." Carol says as she hands me a cup. I get out of bed, and grab a hold of the IV stand. It rolls along with me, as I make my way into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, and walk over to the toilet.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 5:20 AM**

After peeing in the cup, I wash my hand that doesn't have the IV in it, grab the cup and the IV stand, and open the bathroom door. I make my way over to the bed and hand Carol the cup.

"You need to drink more water." Carol says.

"Sorry." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 5:30 AM**

The bathroom door opens, and after she turns on the bedroom light, she walks over to John and I, and shows me the pregnancy test.

"Congratulations Randy, you're pregnant." Carol says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes. Now, I am going to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, and I'm also going to refer you to Dr. Swagger. He specializes in male pregnancies, and he will take good care of you." Carol says.

"Wow...I'm...I'm pregnant." I say as I start to cry. John wraps his arms around me and the both of us cry into each others shoulders. Carol gathers her things, and after removing the IV from my hand, she places a small band-aid over the wound, and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"You guys will make great parents. I'm going to leave your prescription and referral on your nightstand, and then I am going to go, ok?" Carol asks.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 6:35 AM**

"I...I can't believe we're having a baby." John says as he pulls away from me.

"I'm...I'm sorry I never told you that I could get pregnant." I say.

"It's ok baby. I'm glad that you decided that you want to keep the baby." John says.

"Me too. I need to tell Mr. Jarrett that I won't be able to participate in P.E. anymore, and I also need to tell him that I can no longer play basketball. I also need to call the basketball coach at University of Oregon and let him know of my situation. **(A.N. In second period yesterday, Randy made up his mind and decided to commit to the University of Oregon)** God...I have a lot to do today. Are you ok with me being pregnant John? I...I need to know if you're going to stick around, and help me when the baby comes." I say.

"I...I can't believe that for a second, you would think that I would leave you after all that we have been through. I...I admit that I was a little freaked out at first; but I will always be here for you and the baby. I...I love you with all my heart Randy, and I will love this baby." John says as he places his hand on my tummy.

"I love you too. It was stupid of me not to tell you that I could get pregnant. I'm...I'm sorry." I mumble.

"Don't be sorry baby. I already forgave you for not telling me. I'm over it now, and you should be too. Come on, let's go take a shower and get dressed. Do you still want to go to school? Or do you want to stay home?" John asks me.

"I...I want to go to school. I need to talk to Mr. Jarrett, and we need to tell our friends that they're going to be uncles in a few months." I say.

"They're gonna be really happy. Do you think that they knew that men could get pregnant?" John asks me.

"Yeah. I've talked about it with Jeff, Adam, and Evan." I say.

"Hah! I wonder why none of them ever mentioned male pregnancy to me." John says.

"I don't know baby. They probably thought that you already knew about it." I say.

"That makes sense; but I obviously had no idea about it, because somebody! didn't tell me about it." John says jokingly.

"My bad." I say as we share a laugh.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 7:40 AM**

John and I pull into the parking lot at school, and after grabbing our bags from the trunk, we head inside. We walk over to our lockers, and I open my locker and put my stuff away.

"Hey guys. How's my favorite couple doing?" Evan asks John and I.

"We're doing good. We have something to tell you guys." I say.

"Ok. Shoot." Evan says.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"Are you serious?" Evan asks me.

"Yes. I got sick this morning, and Carol came over and did a pregnancy test, and low and behold, I'm pregnant." I say.

"Wow...congratulations man." Evan says as he gives John and I hug.

"Congratulations guys." Daniel says as he gives John and I hug.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison.

"I...I was a little freaked out at first, because I didn't know that men could get pregnant; but after seeing pictures, and talking to Carol, I'm not freaked out anymore." John says.

"I thought you were going to tell John, Randy." Evan says to me.

"I...I thought he would freak out, and I was on the pill; but some days I forgot to take it, or I didn't take it because I was sick." I say.

"Wow...ah...I'm happy that you guys are having a baby. We're gonna be uncles!" Evan says loud enough for the whole school to hear. Luckily no one is paying attention to us.

"I'm glad that you're happy. I'm going to go talk to Mr. Jarrett. John, if you see any of our friends, tell them that we are having a baby, and if any of them freak out, send them my way and I'll beat them up." I say jokingly.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me another kiss.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:50 AM**

I walk into the front office, and after saying hello to Mrs. Jarrett, I make my way to Mr. Jarrett's office and knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mr. Jarrett yells. I open the door and walk into the office and sit down in a chair in front of Mr. Jarrett's desk.

"I was just about to call you down to my office. What can I do for you Randy?" Mr. Jarrett asks me.

"Ah...I came to tell you that I can no longer participate in basketball or P.E." I say.

"Why?" Mr. Jarrett asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Jarrett asks.

"Yes. I wasn't feeling good earlier this morning, so Evan's mom, Carol, came over and she gave me a pregnancy test, and low and behold, I'm pregnant." I say.

"Wow...ah...congratulations man. I'll take your name off of Mr. McMahon's list of P.E. students. I was going to tell you that I found a new basketball coach; but since you're not playing basketball anymore, I guess there is no need to tell you that I found a new basketball coach. Anyways, what do you want to do fifth period?" Mr. Jarrett asks.

"Can I help Mrs. Jarrett deliver notes to students?" I ask.

"Sure." Mr. Jarrett says.

"Thanks. I'm going to go call John and let him know what I am going to be doing during seventh period. Anyways, thank you Mr. Jarrett and I'll talk to you later." I say.

"You're welcome Randy. Have a good day." Mr. Jarrett says.

"You too." I say as I stand up, and leave Mr. Jarrett's office. I walk to the front desk and Mrs. Jarrett is on the phone, so I'll have to wait until she's done to tell her that I'll be her new helper.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:30 PM**

All of our friends were happy when John and I told them that we were having a baby. Mrs. Jarrett is really fun to work with. She makes me laugh, and she told me a lot about what to expect during pregnancy. John and I made an appointment with Dr. Swagger. Our appointment is at 4:00 tomorrow.

Right now, John and I are in the living room, so I can call the Men's Basketball Coach at the University of Oregon. I dial the number for the athletic office at the University of Oregon and a couple seconds later, someone picks up.

"University of Oregon athletic office, this is Mary speaking, how may I direct your call?" Mary asks me.

"Can you put me through to Dana Altman. I need to talk to him about a scholarship offer he gave me." I say.

"Alright. Have a good day." Mary says. The phone starts ringing, and a few seconds later, Dana Altman picks up.

"This is Dana Altman speaking. How may I help you today?" Dana asks.

"Ah...my name is Randy Orton and I'm calling about a scholarship that you offered me to play basketball." I say.

"Ok. Have you decided whether or not you want to play for me next year?" Dana asks me.

"Yes...yes I have. I want to play for you next year; but I may have to red-shirt my freshman year." I say.

"Ok. Can I ask why?" Dana asks.

"Ah, sure." I say.

"Ok, why?" Dana asks.

"I'm pregnant." I say.

"That's not a problem. I'll have University Of Oregon send you a National Letter Of Intent in April **(A.N. College basketball coaches can begin sending out letters of intent in April)**, and once you sign it, you can fax it back to us, and after we verify it, we'll send you a copy of it, and when you arrive here in the Fall, come to my office, and we can get you started on the necessary paperwork required to red-shirt." Dana says.

"Thank you so much sir. I...I...wow. Thank you sir. I...I...wow." I say.

"You're welcome Randy. I look forward to having you play for me in the 2013-2014 season." Dana says.

"I look forward to it too. Thanks again sir, and I'll talk to you later, bye." I say.

"Bye." Dana says as we hang up.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

After John and I brush our teeth, we strip down to our boxers, and lie down.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Good night." I mumble.

"Good night." John says as he gives me another kiss. A few minutes later, I fall asleep.

***Evil laugh* *Evil Laugh* *Evil Laugh* I bet you all didn't see that coming. It hit you like a ton of bricks. *Evil Laugh* *Evil Laugh* *Evil Laugh***


	34. Chapter 34

**01/13/2012 6:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off.

"Why the fuck did John set the alarm to go off 30 minutes before it usually does?" I ask myself.

"Because, I want to go to Denny's." John says as he puts a shirt on.

"Ah. I'm hard Johnny. Make it better." I say as I pull the covers off of me, and John let's out a groan at the sight of my hard cock.

"Can you settle for a blow job?" John asks.

"I want you to fuck me." I say.

"I don't want too." John says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah. I don't want to penetrate you, until I know that it's not going to harm the baby." John says.

"O...ok. I understand. I...I guess I'll settle for a blow job then." I say.

"Ok." John says as he walks over to the bed, and I scoot over until I am in the middle of the bed. He crawls over to me and after giving me a kiss on the lips, he kisses his way down to my hard cock. He runs his tongue over the head of my cock and I let out a moan. John takes the head of my cock into his mouth and a few seconds later, he relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in. He pulls up until the head of my cock is in his mouth and then he relaxes his throat and takes me all the way in again. He does this a few more times until I cum, screaming his name.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:25 AM**

I just finished showering, and after I get dressed, John and I grab our backpacks, wallets, and cell phones, and head down to the kitchen so I can take my prenatal vitamin. **(John and Randy picked up the vitamins yesterday after school.) **After taking my vitamin, we head out to the garage.

"What car do you want to take?" John asks me.

"Can we take the BMW?" I ask. John and I bought it a couple of months ago; but we rarely use it.

"Sure." John says.

"Yay!" I say. After John grabs the keys out of the workbench, we get into the car and buckle our seat belts. John starts the car, and after opening the garage door, he puts the car into reverse, and backs out of the garage and down the driveway. He puts the car into park and we start driving down the street.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:50 AM**

We just arrived at Denny's and after finding a parking spot, John parks the car, and after taking our seat belts off, we get out of the car, and head inside.

"Welcome to Denny's. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Two." I say.

"Alright. Follow me please." The hostess says as she picks up two menus and starts walking towards a table. A couple of seconds later, we arrive at a booth, and she hands us our menus and we sit down.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says before walking away. I pick up my menu, open it, and start looking over the many food items. A few minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table.

"Sorry it took me so long to get to you guys. Do you know what you want to eat yet?" The waiter asks.

"Can I get The Grand Slamwich and a glass of orange juice please?" I ask the waiter.

"Sure. What can I get for you sir?" He asks John.

"Can I get the Hartland Scramble and a glass of orange juice please?" John asks the waiter.

"Sure. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." The waiter says as he takes our menus and walks away.

**A Few Hours Later: 3:40 PM**

We just arrived at the doctors office, and after finding a parking space, John parks the car, and after taking our seat belts off, we get out of the car and head inside.

"Ew...it smells like a doctors office in here." John says.

"Ah...duh. Take a look around John. We're in a doctors office." I say.

"No shit Sherlock." John says.

"Keep digging Watson." I say as John rolls his eyes and we share a laugh. We walk up to the front desk. There's a lady sitting behind the desk, and she's currently on the phone. When she hangs up the phone, she starts talking to John and I.

"Can I help you guys?" She asks.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Swagger." I say.

"Name." She says.

"Randy Orton." I say.

"Alright Randy. Do you have health insurance?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Do you want to see my card?" I ask.

"Yes. Why else would I ask you if you have health insurance?" She asks me.

"You don't have to be so rude." I say as I take my wallet out of my pocket. I open it, and take out my insurance card. She snatches it out of my hand and walks over to the copier.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" John whispers.

"I have no idea." I mumble. A couple of minutes later, she hands me back my insurance card, and some paperwork to fill out.

"Bring it back when you're done with it." She says.

"Ah...ok. Thanks." I say.

"Whatever." She says. John and I sit down and I start looking over the paperwork.

"What the fuck is her problem?" John asks me.

"I don't know baby. Can you fill this out for me? I have a headache." I say as John nods his head yes, and I hand him the clipboard and my wallet. After he puts my insurance card away, he starts filling out the paperwork for me.

**A Few Minutes Later: 3:55 PM**

John finishes filling out the paperwork, and after handing it to the receptionist, we sit back down.

**A Few Minutes Later: 4:05 PM**

"Randy Orton!" A nurse yells. John and I stand up and walk over to her.

"Follow me please." She says. John and I follow her to an exam room, and she opens the door and the three of us walk into the room.

"Alright Randy. Have a seat on the exam table please. I'm going to take your vitals, and Dr. Swagger will do the Ultrasound." The nurse says.

"Ok." I say as I sit down on the exam table and John sits down in a chair in the corner of the room. A few minutes later, she is done taking my vitals, and after writing them down in my file, she leaves.

**A Few Minutes Later: 4:15 PM**

The door opens and a man, who I would presume is the doctor, walks into the room and then shuts the door. He walks over to the counter and picks up my file.

"Hello guys. My name is Dr. Swagger, and you must be Randy." Dr Swagger says as he shakes my hand and then he shakes John's hand.

"It's nice to meat you Dr. Swagger. This is my fiance John and my name is Randy; but you already know that. **(Sorry guys. Stupid Alberto Del Rio.)**

"Nice to meat you guys. Ah...it says here that you are pregnant. When did you take a pregnancy test?" Dr. Swagger asks me.

"Yesterday." I say.

"Ok." Dr. Swagger says as he takes a pen out of his pocket, and writes something down in my file.

"Ah...are you experiencing any morning sickness?" He asks.

"I threw up yesterday morning; and three times today at school." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to give you a prescription for metoclopramide. It'll help with the morning sickness. Are you taking any prenatal vitamins?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Good. I want you to take the metoclopramide in the morning, and the prenatal vitamin at night, ok?" Dr. Swagger says.

"Ok." I say.

"Please take your shirt off and lie down." Dr. Swagger says.

"Ok." I say as I take my shirt off and lie down. John walks over to me and interlaces our hands. After Dr. Swagger gets the machine ready, he puts some gel on the wand, and starts moving it around my tummy.

"Alright. Your baby appears to be about nine weeks old. The hands and feat are starting to form, and this is about the time time when the babies head starts to develop. We won't know the sex of the baby for a couple more months; but I'm think that it's going to be a girl." Dr. Swagger says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just have a fealing that it's going to be a girl." He says.

"Ok." I say.

"Ah...do you want me to print you out some pictures?" He asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Ok." He says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 4:30 PM**

The pictures finished printing, and Dr. Swagger hands them to me, and I hand them to John.

"Here's a couple of paper towels to clean your tummy off." Dr. Swagger says as he hands me a couple of paper towels. I sit up and after cleaning my tummy off, I put my shirt back on.

"Here is your prescription for metoclopramide, and I want to see you again in a month." Dr. Swagger says.

"Ok, thanks Doctor. Oh wait, is it safe for John and I to have sex?" I ask.

"Yes." Dr. Swagger says.

"Ok. I was kind of worried that I might harm the baby." John says.

"Don't worry John. Sex does not harm the baby." Dr. Swagger says.

"Ok. Thanks Doctor." John says.

"You're welcome. It was nice meating you two." Dr. Swagger says.

"It was nice meating you too." I say. After scheduling our next appointment, we head home.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

After brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and lie down.

"I love you baby." I say as I lay my head on John's chess.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night." I say.

"Good night." John says. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep. Good night everyone.

**Yay! Another chapter. Oh, by the way. Go check out Youtube. I just saw a video of a semi-naked Shawn Michaels. Well, I saw his ass. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Two Months Later: 03/13/2012 4:30 PM**

Today is the day we find out the sex of the baby.

John and I just arrived at the doctors office, and we head inside and up to the front desk.

"Welcome to Dr. Swagger's office. My name is Laura. How can I help you?" Laura asks.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Swagger at 4:45." I say.

"Alright. Name?" She asks me.

"Randy Orton." I say.

"Alright Randy. Go have a seat, and a nurse will call you back in a minute." Laura says.

"Ok, thanks Laura." I say.

"You're welcome." Laura says. John and I sit down in a couple of chairs towards the front of the office.

**A Few Minutes Later: 4:50 PM**

"Randy Orton!" A nurse yells. **John and I stand up and make our way over to the nurse. **

**"Follow me please." She says. John and I follow her into an exam room, and I sit down on the exam table, and John sits down in a chair next to the table. **  
><strong>"I'm going to take your vitals and Dr. Swagger will do the ultrasound." The nurse says.<strong>  
><strong>"Ok. Thanks." I say. <strong>  
><strong>"You're welcome." She says. After she finishes taking my vitals, she writes them down in my file, and then leaves the room. <strong>  
><strong>"I'm hungry." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"Me too. What do you want to do for dinner?" John asks me.<strong>  
><strong>"Can we go to Subway?" I ask.<strong>  
><strong>"Sure." John says.<strong>  
><strong>"Yay." I say. A couple of minutes later, the door opens and Dr. Swagger walks into the room. <strong>  
><strong>"Hello Randy. How are you feeling?" Dr. Swagger asks me.<strong>  
><strong>"I feel fine." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"Good. Are you taking you medication everyday?" Dr. Swagger asks me.<strong>  
><strong>"Yes." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"Good. Alright, take your shirt off, and lie down please." Dr. Swagger says.<strong>  
><strong>"Ok." I say. I take my shirt off and hand it to John. I lie down and after Dr. Swagger gets the machine ready, he rolls it over to the table, and after putting some gel on the wand, he starts moving it around my tummy. John interlaces our hands and I smile at him and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. <strong>  
><strong>"Alright Randy. Your baby looks healthy. 10 fingers, 10 toes. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Swagger asks.<strong>  
><strong>"Yes." John and I say in unison. <strong>  
><strong>"Alright. You guys are having a girl. Congratulations." Dr. Swagger says. <strong>  
><strong>"You were right Dr. Swagger." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"I usually am. Do you want me to print you out some pictures?" Dr. Swagger asks.<strong>  
><strong>"Yes. Thanks." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"You're welcome." Dr. Swagger says as he hands me a couple of paper towels and then starts printing us out the pictures. After cleaning my tummy off, I sit up and put my shirt back on. After Dr. Swagger prints the pictures out for us, he hands them to John and I. <strong>  
><strong>"Here you go guys. I want to see you again in a month." Dr. Swagger says.<strong>  
><strong>"Ok. See you then." I say.<strong>  
><strong>"Ok." Dr. Swagger says as he leaves the room.<strong>

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

**John and I just finished watching a movie, and after stripping down to our boxers, we go to bed. Good night everyone.**


	36. Chapter 36

**03/14/2012 6:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off.

"Johnny baby. It's time to wake up." I say.

"Mmmmk." John says as he rolls over and sits up. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I reach over to the nightstand and grab my phone and press the green button.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Randy. Did I wake you?" Jeff asks me.

"No, our alarm clock went off a couple of minutes ago." I say.

"Oh, ok. Ah...do you think you could give me a ride to school?" Jeff asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Thanks Randy. Matt and I got in a fight last night, and he left and went to some hotel for the night. That's...that's why I need a ride." Jeff says.

"Shit man. I'm sorry." I say.

"It's ok. We don't fight a lot; but when we do, it's always over something stupid, and one of us always ends up leaving the house for the night." Jeff says.

"I'm sorry man. What time do you want John and I to pick you up?" I ask.

"Ah...can you pick me up at 7:15?" Jeff asks.

"Sure." I say.

"Ok, see you soon. Thanks." Jeff says.

"You're welcome." I say as I hang up my phone and put it back on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" John asks me.

"That was Jeff. Him and Matt got in a fight last night, and Matt left, so Jeff needs a ride to school." I say.

"Ok. What time are we supposed to pick him up?" John asks.

"7:15." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:45 AM**

After John and I shower, we get dressed, grab our backpacks, and head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" John asks me.

"Ah...I think I want Cheerios and toast." I say.

"Ok. One bowl of Cheerios and two pieces of toast coming right up." John says.

"Can you get me my medicine please?" I ask.

"Sure." John says as he walks over to the pantry, opens it, and takes out my bottle of medication. He opens the bottle and pours a pill into his hand, and then he closes the bottle and puts it back in the pantry. After grabbing a small bottle of orange juice out of the fridge, he walks over to the table and hands me the bottle and the small pill.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. After John fixes us breakfast, we eat, and after John puts our dirty dishes in the sink, we grab our backpacks and head out to the garage. It's 7:10 now, so we have five minutes until we have to pick Jeff up.

"What car should we take?" John asks.

"Ah...let's take the Mustang." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:15 AM**

We pull up in front of Matt and Jeff's house, and Jeff is standing on the porch, so John honks the horn, and Jeff runs to the car, opens the back door, and climbs in.

"Hey guys. Thanks for picking me up." Jeff says.

"You're welcome. Have you heard from Matt?" John asks.

"Yeah. He called me right after I called you guys. He said he's sorry, and he loves me, and then he said he's going to buy me some flowers and a big bag of skittles." Jeff says excitedly.

"You really love your skittles don't you?" I ask.

"They're my favorite candy. Anyways, how did your doctors appointment go?" Jeff asks John and I.

"We found out the sex of the baby." I say.

"Oooooooo, what are you guys having?" Jeff asks.

"We're having a girl." I say excitedly.

" I'm really happy for you guys." Jeff says as he pats John and I on the shoulder.

"We're happy too." I say.

"Matt...Matt and I have talked about having kids; but neither one of us has a uterus, so if we do finally decide to have kids, we'll have to adopt." Jeff says.

"I think you guys will make great parents." John says.

"Me too." Jeff says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:40 AM**

We just arrived at school, and after finding a parking spot, we park, grab our backpacks, and head inside. Matt is waiting by John and I's lockers, and once he spots Jeff, he walks up to us, and hands him the bouquet of flowers and bag of skittles.

"I'm sorry about last night." Matt says.

"It's ok baby. I love you." Jeff says.

"I love you too." Matt says as he kisses Jeff. Matt takes Jeff's backpack and after saying good-bye to us, they walk away. John and I walk to our lockers and open them. I put my backpack away and after John grabs his stuff for fifth period, we head to the library.

"Hey Randy. Hey John. How are you guys doing?" Judy asks us.

"I'm doing good." John says.

"Me too. How are you doing?" I ask Judy.

"I'm doing good." Judy says.

"That's good. We're going to go find Daniel and Evan. Have a good day." I say.

"You too." Judy says. John and I head to the computer room and once we spot Daniel and Evan, we walk over to them.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey. How are you guys doing?" Evan asks John and I.

"I'm doing good." John says.

"Me too. We found out the sex of the baby." I say.

"Oooooooooooooo tell me, tell me." Evan says excitedly.

"We're having a girl." I say.

"Woooooooooo hooooooooo. I'm really happy for you guys." Evan says as he stands up and gives John and I a hug.

"We're happy too." I say.

"Congratulations guys." Daniel says as he stands up and gives John and I a hug.

"Thanks man." I say.

"Evan and I found a place for our wedding." Daniel says.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." I say jokingly. Evan playfully slaps me on the arm and I roll my eyes at him.

"Anyways, we're going to get married at the Le Palais d'Anges. It's a huge mansion in Beverly Hills." Daniel says.

"Wow. I've never heard of it." I say.

"Neither have I. We typed in wedding venues on Google, and Le Palais d'Anges was at the top of the list." Daniel says.

"Daniel and I want you to be the best men...or whatever." Evan says.

"Wow...I would be honored to be a best man at your wedding." John says.

"Me too." I say.

"Thanks guys." Evan says.

"You're welcome." I say.

"You're welcome." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

John and I just finished watching a movie, and after turning the DVD player and TV off, we head upstairs and walk into our bedroom. I strip down to my boxers and sit down on the bed.

"Johnny." I say.

"Yeah baby." John says.

"I'm horny." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"Let's do something about it." I say.

"Kk." John says as he strips down to his boxers and walks over to the bed.

"I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he sits down next to me. He leans in, and claims my lips in a heated kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. I start rubbing him throw his boxers and I can feel him hardening. He starts rubbing me through my boxers and we both let out moans at the same time.

"Take your boxers off and lie down in the middle of the bed." John says as we pull apart. _Yay. I love when John is demanding. _I stand up and remove my boxers. I sit back down and crawl to the middle of the bed. John stands up and removes his boxers and after grabbing lube out of the nightstand, John gets on the bed and crawls over to me. John gives me a kiss and when we pull apart, he starts kissing his way down my body. When he comes to the head of my cock, he gives it a kiss and then takes my cock into his hand, and he starts stroking me. _Meany! _Once I'm hard, he opens the bottle of lube and squirts some into his hand. He grabs a hold of my cock and I let out a groan as he starts stroking me.

"What...what are you doing?" I ask. _That was a really stupid question Randy._

"I want to ride you." John says.

"Fuck." I mumble. Once my cock is completely covered in lube, John straddles me and sinks down on my hard cock.

"Fuck baby. You're ass is incredibly tight." I say.

"What...what did you expect? I...I haven't bottomed in like, three months." John says.

"Good point." I mumble. After a few seconds, John pulls up until just the tip of my cock is in him, and then he sinks back down. We start a steady pace and a few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each others name. _Don't worry, John doesn't have a uterus. _After recuperating, John rolls off of me and lies down next to me.

"That...that was amazing." I say.

"Yeah it was." John says as he gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he returns with a towel, and after cleaning the both of us off, he throws the towel towards the bathroom, and climbs back on the bed. He lies down, and I roll over and lay my head on his chest.

"Good night baby." I say.

"Good night. I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say. A couple of minutes later, we drift to sleep. 


	37. Chapter 37

**jadeMK11 We're going to have to go hunting again!**

**03/15/2012** **6:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm off. I notice a note attached to the alarm clock, so I remove the note and start reading it.

"Hey baby. I went on a jog. I'll be home at 6:30; but I won't be out of the shower until 6:45. After you shower and get dressed, I'll make you some pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Love John." I say. I set the note on the nightstand and get out of bed.

**A Few Minutes Later: 6:45 AM**

I just finished showering, and after getting dressed, I grab my backpack and head down to the kitchen.

"Hey baby." John says.

"Hey." I say as I walk over to him and give him a kiss. 

"Ooooh." I mumble.

"What's wrong?" John asks.

"She's moving." I say.

"Really?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say as I take John's hand and place it on my tummy.

"Wow baby. That's amazing." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." John says.

"Can I have my pancakes now?" I ask jokingly.

"Randy, Randy, Randy. Always thinking about food." John says.

"I love food." I say.

"I know you do. Go ahead and sit down, and I'll start making us some breakfast." John says.

"Ok." I say as I set my backpack down and walk over to the kitchen table, and sit down.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:00 AM**

"Here you go baby. Three pancakes, and four strips of bacon." John says as he sets a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of me. We bought a product called "batter blaster" a week ago, and John used it to make us some pancakes. That's why it didn't take him that long to cook us breakfast.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to make myself a plate and after we eat, we can go to school, ok?" John asks.

"Ok baby." I say. John walks over to the stove, and he starts making himself a plate of food.

"Jeff Called. He wanted to let us know that him and Matt are doing ok. The fight they had the other night was over what movie they wanted to watch." John says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah." John says.

"Wow. I'm glad we don't ever fight over something as stupid as what movie we want to watch." I say.

"Me too." John says as he finishes fixing himself a plate of food, and after pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he sits down across from me and starts eating.

"Can we go to a movie after school?" I ask.

"Sure. What do you want to see?" John asks me.

"Can we see Ghost Rider 2?" I ask.

"Sure. I love Nicholas Cage. His movies are usually pretty good. Except for that one movie...ah...you know the one. He plays a magician...ah...I think it's called The Sorcerer's Apprentice." John says.

"That movie was horrible." I say.

"I know right." John says. A few minutes later, we finish eating, and after putting our dirty dishes in the sink, we grab our backpacks and head out to the garage.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:40 AM**

We just arrived at school, and after grabbing our backpacks from the trunk, we head inside, and walk to our lockers. I open my locker and after grabbing my stuff for math class, I put my backpack away and shut my locker.

"Can we get married in Hawaii?" I ask John.

"Ah...sure." John says.

"Yay! Thank you so much baby. I'll see you after first period. Love you." I say as I kiss John and walk away.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 AM**

I walk into my math class, and over to a desk towards the back of the classroom. I put my my math book, math binder, and calculator on my desk, and then sit down.

"Ah...excuse me sir. Can you come here please?" Our substitute teacher asks me. We've had her once before, and I'm not a big fan of her, that's why I didn't great her when I came in. I stand up and make my way to her.

"I...I remember you from the last time I substituted." She says.

"Ah...yeah. My name is Randy Orton." I say.

"My name is Mrs. Winter." She says.

"Nice to meat you Mrs. Winter." I say.

"Nice to meat you too. I couldn't help but recognize your tattoos. Do you have anything to cover them up with?" She asks me.

"Ah...no. Why?" I ask.

"I find them very offensive." She says.

"How are skulls offensive?" I ask.

"It's not the skulls dummy. It's the tattoos in general. Tattoos are a sin." She says.

"So is being gay, so I guess I'm going to hell. Oh wait, no I'm not. I'm an atheist, so I don't believe in god. I don't believe in heaven. I don't believe in hell, and I sure as hell don't believe that tattoos are a sin!" I yell.

"You're gay? Ew. If a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable. They must be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads." She says.

"You're nuts lady. I can't take this shit anymore. I'm pregnant and my doctor told me to stay away from stressful situations." I say as I walk to my desk, grab my stuff, and I was about to leave; but Mrs. Winter stops me.

"Don't forget this." She says as she hands me a yellow slip of paper. I look at it and roll my eyes.

"I'm not going." I say as I tear the piece of paper in half, and throw it in the trash. I leave the class room and head to my locker.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that baby girl. Your daddy is a little stressed out right now. That ass hole of a teacher thinks she knows what's best for me. I know what's best for me. I...I know who's best for me, and that's your other daddy John." I say as I start rubbing my tummy.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 7:53 AM**

I walk up to my locker, and after opening it, I put my stuff away and close my locker.

"Hey baby. Why aren't you in class?" John asks me as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"I...I got into an argument with...with the substitute." I say as the tears I had been holding back, start falling. John turns me around and I wrap my arms around and put my head on his shoulder.

"Shhhhhh baby. Can you tell me what happened?" John asks. After composing myself, I tell John everything that happened, and after interlacing our hands, we head to Mr. Jarrett's office.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:05 AM**

We walk into the front office, and straight to Mr. Jarrett's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mr. Jarrett yells. I open the door and John and I walk into his office and sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?" Mr. Jarrett asks John and I.

"I'm not going anywhere near my math class." I say angrily. John places his hand on my tummy, and I take a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"What's wrong Randy? Did Mrs. Winter say, or do something to you?" Mr. Jarrett asks me. _Ugh! He see's right through me. _

"She...she said that my tattoos were offensive, and when I asked her why, she said that tattoos are a sin. I said, so is being gay, and then I said that I'm going to hell, and then I was like, oh wait, no I'm not. I'm an atheist, so I don't believe in god. I don't believe in heaven. I don't believe in hell, and I sure as hell don't believe that tattoos are a sin. She was like, if a man lies with a man as one lies with a woman, both of them have done what is detestable. They must be put to death; their blood will be on their own heads. I told her that she was nuts, and that I couldn't take this shit anymore, so after grabbing my stuff, I left and headed to my locker." I say as I take another deep breath.

"Shit. I'm sorry Randy. I'm going to go talk to Mrs. Winter and tell her that she's not welcome here anymore. Ah...John, I'm going to write you a note for being late, and Randy, I'm going to cancel math class for the day. Your regular math teacher will be back tomorrow." Mr. Jarrett says.

"Thank god. Why...why do math teachers hate me so much?" I ask Mr. Jarrett.

"I have no idea Randy. I'm sorry about Mrs. Winter. She has roughly 20 complaints filed against her; but the stupid school board still hires her. I'll have a talk with them about there choice in substitutes. Anyways, here you go John." Mr. Jarrett says as he hands John a note that excuses him from being late to class.

"Thanks Mr. Jarrett." John says.

"You're welcome John." Mr. Jarrett says.

"I'm going to go see if Mrs. Jarrett needs any help during first period." I say.

"Ok. Take care of yourself Randy." Mr. Jarrett says.

"I'll try; but I'm not making any promises." I say jokingly as Mr. Jarrett rolls his eyes and we share a laugh.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

"Good night baby." I say as I roll over and lay my head on John's chest.

"Good night. I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say as I give John a kiss on the shoulder. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.

**Yay! Another chapter. Stupid math teachers. BOOOO! Oh, and I have officially given up on the WWE. It got extremely boring, extremely fast. I'm a TNA girl now. The WWE is a waste of time. They cater more to young boys and TNA caters more to the adult male. Ok, so I'm an adult female; but I love TNA. Jeff Hardy! I'm proud of you. You battled your addiction, and you've been clean for a while. Good job. I will always love you Jeff. I never watched you when you were with the WWE; but I did watch videos of you on Youtube, and I have fallen in love with you. I love you Jeff!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A Little Less Than Three Months Later: 06/06/2011 9:00 AM**

Tonight is graduation night. After graduation, John and I are going back to our house so we can cook everyone dinner, and then on Monday, John and I, along with our friends, are headed to Hawaii for a wedding, my wedding. Evan and Daniel are getting married next month, and Matt and Jeff are getting married in August. So many weddings.

"Johnny!" I say.

"Yeah baby." John says.

"Can you get me some Tylenol. My back hurts." I say.

"Alright. I'll be right back." John says.

"Ok." I say. John exits our bedroom and makes his way down to the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, John walks into the room and sits down next to me and hands me a glass of water and two Tylenol. After I take the Tylenol, I put the glass on the nightstand and scoot over a bit and lay my head on John's lap.

"She's kicking." I mumble. John puts his hand on my tummy and I look up smile at the sight of John smiling.

"What time do you have to be at the football field tonight?" John asks me.

"Ah...6:00 I believe." I say.

"Ok. What time do we have to be at Denny's?" John asks.

"Ah...4:30." I say.

"Ok." John says.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask John.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" John asks me.

"Ah...can we watch Bambi?" I ask.

"Are you serious?" John asks.

"Yeah. I haven't seen Bambi in a long time." I say.

"Ok. Lift your head so I can get up." John says. I lift my head and John slides off of the bed and walks over to the bookshelf. He grabs Bambi, and after putting it into the DVD player, he gets back on the bed and I put my head in his lap again.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:00 AM**

"Why...why did she have to die?" I ask John as I wipe the tears out of me eyes. Bambi's mother just died, and this part always makes me cry.

"I don't know baby." John says as he starts rubbing my head.

"Stupid Hunter." I say.

"I know baby, I know." John says.

"I hate hunters." I mumble.

"Me too baby, me too." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

We just arrived at the football field,and after finding a parking spot, we park, grab our gowns from the back, get out of the car, and after John presses the lock button on the remote, he interlaces our hands and we walk down to the football field.

"Hey guys." Evan says as him and Daniel run up to John and I.

"Hey Evan. Hey Daniel. Can you believe it guys? We finally made it." I say.

"I know right. I'm proud of us." Evan says.

"Me too." Daniel says.

"I'm proud of that fact that we're all at the top of the class." I say.

"Me worked hard, and partied harder." John says jokingly as we share a laugh.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

"I present to you, the class of 2012!" Mr. Jarrett says. John and I stand up and throw our caps in the air. I wrap my arms around John and he wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder, and he cries into my shoulder.

"I love you so much baby." I say as I pull away from John.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to grant him access. We make out for a couple of minutes, until we have to pull away to breathe.

"We did it guys." Rey says as him and Drew run up to us. **(Sorry that I haven't mentioned either Rey or Drew in a while.)**

"I'm proud of us." I say.

"Me too." Drew says as we exchange hugs.

"Are you guys still coming over to my house for dinner?" John asks Rey Drew.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rey says.

"Awesome. I'll see you guys in an hour. John and I have to go home and figure out what we want to cook for dinner." I say.

"Alright, see ya." Rey says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:45 PM (A.N. I know 10:45 seems a little late to have dinner; but oh well.)**

Rey, Drew, Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay, Evan, Daniel, Kurt and Steve just arrived and after John and I put the food on the table, we all sit down and start to eat.

"This looks really good guys. What is it?" Drew asks as we share a laugh.

"It's chicken curry." I say.

"Ah. I'm sorry. It's just, I've never had curry before; but I'm willing to try everything once." Drew says as he scoopes some onto his plate. He takes a bite, and grins.

"Damn! This is really good." Drew says.

"Thanks." John and I say in unison. I fix myself a plate and take a bite of the curry.

"I love curry." I say.

"Me too." John says.

"The rice is really good. I love carbs." Rey says.

"Me too. Does anyone want something to drink?" Kurt asks.

"What ya got?" Drew asks.

"I got Bud Light, Coors Light, PBR, Pepsi, Mt. Dew, Dr. Pepper, and Orange Soda." Kurt says.

"Ah...I'll take a Bud Light." Drew says.

"Me too." Rey says.

"I'll take a Pepsi. Thanks." Jay says.

"I'll also take a Pepsi." I say.

"Me too." Adam and John say in unison.

"I'll take a Orange Soda." Matt says.

"Me too." Jeff says.

"I'll take a Coors Light." Evan says.

"I'll take a PBR. Thanks." Daniel says.

"I'll also take a PBR. Thanks baby." Steve says.

"Alright." Kurt says. After getting everyone drinks out of the cooler, Kurt sits back down and we continue eating.

"What do you guys want to do after dinner?" I ask.

"Can we play twister?" Evan asks.

"Ah...sure. I'll be one that spins the arrow thingy." I say.

"Yeah, because the last thing we want to see is a pregnant man sprawled out on the twister mat, after being accidentally knocked over." Drew says.

"True that. If I fell over, I don't think I could get up. Being pregnant has thrown my balance off." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 3:00 AM**

After getting out a bunch of pillows and blankets, John and I hand them to everyone, and a few minutes later, we are fast asleep.

**Next up. The wedding!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A.N. I copied the wedding vows off of some website, because I couldn't think of good wedding vows. **

**06/09/2012 8:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off.

"Johnny baby. It's time to wake up." I say.

"I don't wanna." John mumbles.

"Come on baby. We have to be at the airport in two hours." I say.

"Mmmmm ok."John mumbles. John and I get out of bed and make our way into the bathroom. John turns the shower on, and once the water is hot enough, we get into the shower and start cleaning ourselves off.

"Can you get my back?" I ask John.

"Sure." John says. I hand him the soapy washcloth, and he starts washing my back. A few seconds later, I turn around so he can wash my front. He scrubs my shoulders and then my tummy and then he wraps the cloth around my cock and I let out a moan.

"What ya doing?" I ask jokingly.

"I'm cleaning every part of you." John says.

"Well clean faster." I mumble. John smiles and I let out a moan as he starts stroking me faster. He drops the wash cloth and then starts stroking me again.

"God baby. Faster." I say. John starts stroking me faster, and a few minutes later, I cum.

"Fuck Johnny." I mumble. After recuperating, I wash myself off and then turn around and kiss John. I run my tongue over his bottom lip and John opens his mouth to grant me access. We battle for dominance, and John eventually wins. A few seconds later, I pull away, and I reach in between us and take hold of John's cock. I start stroking him and he lets out a moan.

"You like that baby?" I ask.

"Yes...fuck yes." John moans. I quicken the pace and within a couple of minutes, John cums, screaming my name. After we finish cleaning ourselves off, we get out of the shower and after drying off, we head into the bedroom area and get dressed. After getting dressed John grabs our bags, and we head down to the kitchen so John can make us some breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?" John asks me as he sets our bags down next to the table.

"Can I have waffles with strawberries and whip cream? Oh, and can I also have bacon?" I ask.

"Sure baby. Do you want anything else?" John asks.

"Ah...nope. I'm good." I say.

"Alright. Four strips of bacon and two waffles with strawberries and whip cream coming right up." John says.

"Thanks baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"You're welcome." John says.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 10:30 AM**

"Now boarding flight 455 to Honolulu!" A stewardess says over the intercom.

"That's us!" Evan says excitedly. We grab our carry-ons and make our way to the gate.

"Hello guys. Can I have your tickets please?" The stewardess asks. I hand her my ticket, and after she scans it, she hands it back to me and I start walking down the walkway that leads to the plane.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:35 AM**

John and I find our seats, and after John puts our carry-ons into the overhead compartment, we sit down and buckle our seat belts.

"In two and a half hours, we'll be in the beautiful state of Hawaii." I say.

"I can't wait." John says.

"Neither can I. I wish my mom could have come along. She loves Hawaii, and she loves the two of you; but unfortunately she had to work. Stupid sick people." Evan says jokingly as we share a laugh.

"I wish you guys had let us pay for our rooms at the hotel." Steve says.

"John and I have more than enough money to pay for your guys' rooms." I say. **(A.N. I'm throwing this part into the story now. Sorry. Anyways, Randy and John won Powerball, and they received a lump sum of 98 million dollars. It just sounds like something they would win, because they're awesome.)**

"I...I know; but I wish you had let us pay for something." Steve says.

"I'm sorry man. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you buy me lunch when we get to the hotel." I say.

"Ok." Steve says.

"Thanks man." I say.

"No problem." Steve says.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 12:45 PM HST**

We just landed in Honolulu, and after grabbing our bags from baggage claim, we head out front.

"Ah...our shuttle bus should be somewhere around here. Oh look, I found it." Adam says excitedly. We walk over to the Shuttle bus and after the driver puts our bags onto the seats in the back of the bus, we get on the bus and John and I sit down in a seat towards the front of the bus.

"Oh...I see you're pregnant. How far along are you?" The driver asks me.

"Seven months." I say.

"Wow. Congratulations bra." The driver says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Are you guys here for a vacation?" The driver asks.

"Actually, my fiancée and I are here to get married." I say.

"Wow...congratulations man. Is that your fiancée sitting next to you?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say as I give John a kiss on the cheek.

"He's a hansom one." The driver says as John and I blush.

"Are you guys having a boy or a girl?" He asks.

"Girl. We're going to name her Elle Ann Orton." I say.

"Wow, that's a beautiful name. My husband and I have a five year old boy. His name is Michael Gregory Riley Jr." The driver says.

"That's a great name." I say.

"Thanks. By the way, my name is Alex." Alex says.

"Nice to meat you Alex. My name is Randy and this is my fiancée John. To my left is Adam and Jay. Behind Adam and Jay is Matt and Jeff, and behind Matt and Jeff is Evan and Daniel. Behind me is Rey and Drew, and behind Rey and Drew is Steve and Kurt." I say.

"It's nice to meat you all. Welcome to Honolulu." Alex says.

"Thanks." We say in unison.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:15 PM**

We just arrived at the hotel, and after grabbing our bags, we head inside and up to the front desk so we can check in.

"Welcome to The Royal Hawaiian. My name is Michael Riley. How can I help you today?" Michael asks.

"Michael Riley? Any relation to Alex Riley?" I ask.

"He's my husband." Michael says.

"He's a very nice man. He told us about your guys' son, and anyways...I'm getting off track. Ah...we're here to check in." I say.

"Alright. Can I have your name please?" Michael asks.

"Randy and John Orton." I say. Michael starts typing something into the computer.

"Ah...here you are. You reserved six rooms right next to eachother. Hold on a minute and I'll get you guys your keys." Michael says.

"Ok." I say. A couple of minutes later, Michael sets the keys on the counter.

"Here you go guys. I hope you enjoy your stay with us. Oh, and the manager gave the 12 of you a free meal that you can use whenever you like." Michael says.

"Awesome. Thank you so much Michael. Oh...quick question. When do you guys charge our credit card for the hotel reservation?" I ask.

"After you guys check out. When you booked online, you guys just reserved the rooms, and made a deposit for the rooms." Michael says.

"Oh, ok. Thanks man." I say as I pick up the keys and hand them out. John and I are going to be in room 980. Matt and Jeff are going to be in room 981. Rey and Drew are going to be in room 982. Evan and Daniel are going to be in room 983. Adam and Jay are going to be in room 984, and Steve and Kurt are going to be in room 985.

"I'm starving." Jeff says.

"Me too." Matt says.

"Me three. After we put our bags in our rooms, we should head to the hotel restaurant for lunch." I say.

"Sounds good to me." Jeff says. Everyone agrees, and after picking up our bags, we make our way to the elevator.

"Can I push the button Daniel?" Evan asks Daniel.

"Sure baby." Daniel says.

"Yay!" Evan says as he pushes the up arrow. A couple of minutes later, both elevator doors open, and John, Evan, Daniel, Matt, Jeff and I cram into one elevator, and Steve, Kurt, Adam, Jay, Rey, and Drew cram into the other elevator.

"Can I push the button again?" Evan asks Daniel.

"Sure." Evan says as he gives Evan a kiss on the cheek.

"Yay. Which one do I push?" Evan asks Daniel.

"The number nine baby." Daniel asks.

"Ok." Evan says as he pushes the number nine and the doors close and the elevator starts moving. A little over a minute later, we arrive at the 9th floor and the doors open and we make our way out of the elevator and into the hall.

"We beat you guys. Woohoo." Rey says as he gives Drew a highfive.

"Cheaters. I demand a rematch." Evan says. Sometimes Evan likes to act like a child.

"Maybe later." Rey says.

"Ok." Evan says.

**06/10/2012 7:10 PM**

John and I, along with our friends are dressed in Hawaiin shirts and cargo shorts. Screw the Tuxedo's. Even the Justice Of The Peace is dressed in a hawaiin shirt and cargo shorts. John and I have a marriage certificate waiting for us back home. We applied for it two weeks ago, and we recieved one in the mail a week ago. **(A.N. They're allowed to travel out of state to get married. I read the California law, and it makes no sense to me, so nevermind.)**

"We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. It is to my understanding that you two have written your own vows. Who would liket to start?" Aukai asks John and I. _I like this guy. He skips to the good part._

"I will." I say.

"Ok." Aukai says.

"I, Randy Orton, choose you, John Orton, as my best friend for life. I, Randy Orton, choose you, John Orton, to embark upon this great journey of marriage with me. I, Randy Orton, take you, John Orton ,as my soulmate and companion. I, Randy Orton, take you, John Orton, to be my husband, my partner, my friend, my confidant, my soulmate. I love you John Orton." I say as I start to cry. John wipes the tears out of my eyes.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. I, John Orton, choose you, Randy Orton, as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my questions have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and always will. This is my solemn vow." John says as he starts to cry. Aukai takes the rings out of his pocket and hands them to John and I.

"Repeat after me. I, John Orton, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Aukai says. John repeats what Aukai said and then puts the ring on my finger. At this point, both John and I have tears running down our faces.

"Repeat after me. I, Randy Orton, give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Aukai says. I repeat what Aukai said and then put the ring on John's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss." Aukai says. John and I share a kiss as our friends and Aukai are clapping.

"I love you so much baby." I say.

"I love you too." John says.

**A.N. Up next, Evan and Daniel's wedding. **


	40. Chapter 40

**A little Over A Month Later: 7/17/2012 9:00 AM**

"Johnny!" I yell.

"Yeah baby!" John yells. He's in the bathroom.

"Can you get me some Tylenol?" I ask.

"Sure. I'll be right out!" John yells.

"Ok! Ow!" I yell. A couple of minutes later, the door opens and John walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He hands me two Tylenol and a cup of water and I take the Tylenol and then put the cup into the trashcan.

"She won't leave me alone right now." I say.

"Scoot up a little bit." John says. I scoot up a bit and John crawls onto the bed and sits down behind me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He puts his hands on my tummy and I start laughing at the sight of John drawing patterns on my tummy.

"I can't wait tell she gets here." John says.

"Me neither." I say.

"Do you want to go to the Sparks game today?" John asks me.

"Ah...sure. Can we go to the Cheesecake Factory before the game?" I ask.

"Sure." John says.

"Yay! Oh boy. Come on Elle. Quit kicking me." I say.

"She's kicking like crazy." John says.

"I think she wants out." I say.

"Probably. Now I know what Mom went through." John says.

"I miss Mom." I say.

"Me too. Can...can I tell you something?" John asks me.

"You can tell me anything." I say.

"I...I was worried that maybe we would be bad parents, because of what happened to us when we were growing up. There's a large chance of us being abusive, because we were abused when we were kids. Please...please tell me we're going to be good parents." John says.

"We're going to be great parents. We're not like our father. We're nice, sweat, caring, and loving. We're going to make great parents." I say.

"O...ok baby. You're right. I was just worried about letting you down...letting our daughter down." John says.

"Don't worry baby. We're going to be the best parents in the world." I say.

"I hope so." John says as he starts rubbing my tummy again.

**A Few Hours Later: 12:00 PM **

We just arrived at The Cheesecake Factory, and after finding a parking spot, John parks the car, and we get out of the car and head inside.

"Welcome to The Cheesecake Factory. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks us.

"Two." I say.

"Alright, follow me please." She says as she picks up two menus and we follow her to a table. She sets the menus on the table and John and I sit down.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." She says as she smiles at us and walks away.

"Oh good lord. She's kicking again. Ugh!" I say.

"Are you sure you want to go to the game?" John asks me.

"Yes I'm sure." I say angrily. John looks away, and I can tell that I upset him.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to snap at you." I say.

"It's ok. I forgive you." John says.

"Good. Ow." I say.

"What?" John asks.

"She kicked me again." I say.

"Do you think that it's normal for her to kick you so much?" John asks me.

"Dr. Swagger said that it is. I just wish it would stop. I woke up three times last night." I say.

"I'm sorry baby." John says.

"Me too." I say as we share a laugh. A couple of minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello guys. My name is Kevin and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Kevin asks us.

"Can I get a Pepsi and a glass of water please?" I ask Kevin.

"Sure, and for you sir?" He asks John.

"Ah...I'll take a Pepsi please." John says.

"Ok. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" He asks.

"I do. What about you baby?" John asks me.

"I do too." I say.

"Ok, ready when you are." Kevin says.

"Can I get the Cajun Jambalaya Pasta?" I ask.

"Sure, and for you?" He asks John.

"Ah...can I get the Shrimp Scampi?" John asks.

"Sure. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Kevin says as he takes our menus and walks away.

"He seems nice." I say.

"Yeah he does. I think he wants you baby." John says jokingly.

"Yeah right. I'm happily married, and so is he." I say.

"How do you know?" John asks.

"He has a ring on his finger." I say.

"He does?" John asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Hah! Anyways, after the game, we need to go to Tuxedo Hut and pick up our Tuxedos, and then we need to go to Babies "R" Us and pick up the crib that we ordered. Shoot...what are we going to do when we go to Eugene? We're going to have to find someone to take care of Elle, and..." John says before I interrupt him.

"Calm down baby. We're moving to Eugene in September, so we have more than enough time to find someone to take care of Elle while we go to school." I say.

"You're right. Sorry." John says.

"I forgive you." I say as John leans across the table and gives me a kiss. A couple of minutes later, the waiter walks up to our table.

"Here you go guys. Let me know if you need anything else." Kevin says as he sets a basket of bread and our drinks down on the table.

"Thanks Kevin." John says.

"You're welcome John." Kevin says.

"How do you know my name?" John asks.

"I saw a picture of you guys in the paper. I think you guy won the lottery or something." Kevin says.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, we did win the lottery." John says.

"That's cool. Anyways, let me know if you need anything." Kevin says.

"Ok, thanks." John and I say as Kevin walks away.

"He seems hella cool. Do you think he's straight or gay?" John asks me.

"Straight." I say.

"I think so too. What about those two ladies sitting behind us?" John asks. I turn around and look at the two ladies that are sitting behind John and I.

"Gay." John and I say in unison as we share a laugh.

"Oooooo. Damn it Elle. Quit kicking me." I mutter.

"Ow. I think she kicked me again because I cussed at her." I say.

"I think she's ready to get the hell out of dodge." John says.

"I think so too. Ow." I mumble. John stands up and walks over to my side of the table and sits down in the chair next to me. He starts rubbing my tummy, and a couple of minutes later, the kicking stops.

"She seems to stop kicking every time you rub my tummy." I say.

"I think she likes me." John mumbles.

"I think she does too. Can you hand me a plate and the basket of bread?" I ask John.

"Yeah." John says as he removes his hand from my tummy and then hands me a plate and the basket of bread. I take a piece of bread out of the basket and put it on my plate. After spreading butter on the piece of bread, I take a bite.

"I love bread." I say after I swallow the bite.

"I know you do." John says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:00 PM**

"Welcome everyone to the wedding of Evan Bourne and Daniel Bryan. Evan and Daniel have asked me to read a poem for you guys, so here it goes. The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say "I love you" at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon. It should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other,

not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner." The Justice Of The Peace (Bryan) Says. I look at John and I smile at the sight of him crying.

"I love you baby." I whisper.

"I love you too." John says as he wipes his eyes.

"Evan and Daniel asked me to skip the mushy stuff, so to honor there wishes, I will now have them say there vows. Who wants to go first?" Bryan asks Evan and Daniel.

"I will." Daniel says.

"Ok." Bryan asks.

"I Daniel Bryan, take you Evan Bourne to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Daniel says. I don't even bother wiping the tears out of my eyes, because I know I will just end up crying later.

"I, Evan Bourne, take you, Daniel Bryan, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Evan says. I look around and notice that almost everyone is crying.

"Can I have the rings please?" Bryan asks Steve. Steve takes two rings out of his pocket and hands them to Bryan, and Bryan hands them to Evan and Daniel.

"Repeat after me Daniel. I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." Bryan says.

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." Daniel says as he puts the ring on Evan's finger.

"Repeat after me Evan. I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." Bryan says.

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." Evan says as he puts the ring on Bryan's finger.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mr. Bourne." Bryan says as Evan and Daniel share a kiss as we clap.

**Next up, Matt and Jeff's wedding. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A Little Over A Month Later: 8/20/2012 9:00 AM**

I just got out of the shower, and I was about to get dressed, when I feel a pop and liquid starts trickling down my leg. _Oh shit, I think my water just broke. _

"John!" I yell.

"John!" I yell again. A couple of minutes later, John rushes into the bathroom.

"Are you ok baby?" John asks me.

"My...my water just broke." I mumble.

"Ok, ah...let me grab your bag. Do you think you can put some clothes on by yourself?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I mumble.

"Ok. I'll be right back." John says as he exits the bathroom. I quickly put clothes on, and after John grabs my overnight bag, he rushes into the bathroom, picks me up, and carries me all the way down to the garage. John sets me down and I whimper as I feel a contraction.

"What's wrong baby?" John asks.

"Contraction." I mumble. John rushes over to the workbench and grabs the keys to the Escalade. After opening the backdoor, John helps me lie down in the backseat, and after putting the bag next to me, he hops into the front seat, and starts the car.

"Fuck baby. It hurts really bad." I mumble.

"Breathe baby. We'll be at the hospital in a few minutes." John says as he throws the car into reverse, and after opening the garage door, he backs out of the garage and down the driveway. He throws the car into drive and starts driving in the direction of the Hospital.

**15 Minutes Later: 9:20 AM**

"Fuck baby. It really hurts." I say.

"I know baby." John says as he honks the horn.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask.

"We're stuck in traffic." John mumbles.

"What the fuck? The hospital that Dr. Swagger told us to go to is only five miles away from our house." I say.

"I know baby; but we're stuck in a traffic jam, and I don't think we'll be moving for a while." John says.

"She's coming baby." I say as I let out a groan as another contraction hits me.

"I know baby. I know." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:35 AM**

We just arrived at the hospital, and after John parks the car in front of the emergency room, he helps me out of the car, grabs the bag, and after handing the keys to a Valet man, we head inside the emergency room.

"Nurse!" John yells.

"Nurse!" John yells again. A nurse runs over to us.

"What's wrong sir?" She asks us.

"I'm having a baby." I say.

"Ok sir. I'm going to go grab a wheel chair." The nurse says as she runs away to grab a wheel chair. A couple of minutes later, she returns with the wheel chair and after I sit down in the chair, and the nurse, John and I rush up to the birth center.

"What do we got?" A man, who I presume is a doctor, asks.

"We got one pregnant male who appears to be in labor." The nurse says.

"Alright. Wheel him into exam room one, so I can do a full exam." The doctor says. The nurse wheels me into a exam room and I stand up, remove my clothes, and after putting a gown on, she helps me lie down.

"Hey Randy, my name is Dr. Styles. Dr. Swagger told me that you were coming in, so we have surgery room two ready for you; but before we deliver your baby, I'm going to need to do a full exam to make sure your baby is ok." The doctor says.

"Ok." I mumble. After Dr. Styles washes his hands, he puts on a gown, and gloves and then walks over to me.

"Alright Randy. I'm going to put a heart monitor around your belly. This will help me find out if your baby is in any kind of stress." Dr. Styles says. After he gets the heart monitor, he turns the machine on, and once the monitor is securely around my belly, he starts looking at my babies vitals.

"Your babies heart rate is 150 beats per minute, which is normal. I'm going to do a quick ultrasound and after I'm done with the ultrasound, I'll take you into surgery room two and hopefully if everything goes well, you two will be the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl in an hour or so." Dr. Styles says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:30 AM**

_Wah! Wah! Wah! _John and I are met with the sound of our beautiful baby girl crying. Dr. Styles shows her to us, and then hands Elle to an awaiting nurse.

"Congratulations Randy and John. You are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. I'm going to stitch you up and after your baby is weighed and measured, the nurse will give you your baby and a bottle so you can feed her." Dr. Styles says.

"Ok." I mumble. I'm crying, and I look over at John and notice that he is also crying. After Dr. Styles stiches me up, he and another nurse wheel me into my room and a couple of minutes later, the nurse hands me a bottle and Elle, and I start feeding her.

"She's beautiful." I say.

"Yeah she is." John says.

"Can you call Evan, Daniel, Matt, Jeff..." I say before John interupts me.

"I'll call them." John says.

"Thanks baby." I say as John gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"You're welcome." John says as he stands up and makes his way to the other side of the room.

**John's P.O.V. **

"Hey Evan, it's John. I just wanted to let you know that Randy gave birth to Elle half an hour ago." I say.

"Are you serious?" Evan asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh my god. Ah...what hospital are you guys at?" Evan asks me.

"We're at the UCLA hospital. Room number 469." I say.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Evan says.

"Wait...could you call everyone and let them know that Elle is finally here?" I ask Evan.

"Sure buddy. Bye." Evan says.

"Bye." I say as we hang up. I walk over to the bed and after giving Randy and our baby a kiss on the forehead, I sit down.

"I called Evan and Daniel. They're going to call everyone and let them know that Elle is finally here." I say.

"Ok, thanks baby." Randy says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:30 PM Randy's P.O.V.**

Adam, Jay, Evan, Daniel, Steve, Kurt, Matt, Jeff, Rey, and Drew walk into the room and they smile at the sight of John and I.

"She's beautiful." Adam says.

"Yeah she is." Jay says.

"Can I hold her?" Evan asks.

"Sure." I say. Evan walks over to the bed and I hand him Elle and he smiles and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He walks over to our friends and pretty much all of them start to cry.

"I love you baby. Thank you so much for being such a great lover, friend, and companion. I love you." I say.

"I love you too baby." John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. _I have an amazing husband, amazing friends, and a brand new addition to our family. My life couldn't be any better. _

**The End!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Four Years Later: 06/23/2016 7:00 PM**

John, Elle and I moved to Eugene so John and I could go to college. That was four years ago, and now, John, Elle, and I are in New York City for the NBA draft. John and I graduated from University Of Oregon with degrees in communications.

"With the first pick in the 2016 NBA draft, the Portland Blazers select Randy Orton from the University Of Oregon." The NBA commissioner says. I stand up and after giving John and Elle a kiss, I walk up to the stage, and after climbing the stairs, I walk across the stage and up to the NBA commissioner.

"Congratulations Randy." He says.

"Thank you sir." I say. After posing for a couple of pictures, he hands me my jersey with the number one on it. After waving to the people in the audience, I walk to the end of the stage, and after walking down the stairs, I make my way to the area behind the stage.

"Congratulations Randy." A security man says. He was the one that directed me to the area behind the stage.

"Thank you." I say. A man carrying a camera and a woman carrying a microphone walk up to me.

"Congratulations Randy. How does it feel?" She asks me.

"It feels great. I am extremely happy that I am going to be playing for the Portland Blazers. I watched them all the time when I was growing up. They're a great team, and I think we can bring home a championship this season." I say.

"You have a daughter right?" She asks me.

"Yes...yes I do." I say.

"How old is she?" She asks me.

"She'll be four in August." I say.

"What's her name?" She asks me.

"Her name is Elle Ann Orton." I say.

"That's a beautiful name. Once again, congratulations, and I look forward to watching you play this year." She says.

"Thank you ma'am." I say as her and the camera man walk away.

"Daddy!" Elle yells as she runs up to me and I pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck. John walks up to me and I wrap my free arm around him and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." John says.

"I love you too baby." I say as I put Elle down. John, Elle and I are heading back to Eugene tomorrow. My agent is going to call the team that drafted me and discuss a deal with them, so thankfully, I don't have to worry about that.

"Daddies." Elle says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Elle asks.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Yay." Elle says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:45 PM**

John, Elle, and I just arrived at the hotel, and we head inside. We head up to our room and after changing out of our fancy clothes, we exit the hotel and make our way to McDonald's. It's about a block away from the hotel, so it only takes us a couple of minutes to walk there. John opens the door for us, and after Elle and I walk into the restaurant, John walks in behind us and the three of us make our way up to the counter.

"Welcome to McDonald's. My name is Aaron and I'll take your order whenever you're ready." Aaron says.

"Uhhhh do you know what you want baby girl?" John asks Elle.

"Cheeseburger." Elle says.

"Alright. We'll get one cheeseburger happy meal, and a number four with no tomatoes. Do you know what you want baby?" John asks me.

"Uhhhhh I think I want a number five with no tomatoes." I say.

"Alright. Do you guys want anything else?" Aaron asks us.

"No thanks." John says.

"Alright. Your total comes to 16.23." Aaron says. John hands him a 20 dollar bill, and Aaron puts it into the cash register and then hands John the change and the reciept.

"Your order number is 742." Aaron says as he puts our cups onto the counter.

"Thanks." John says as he picks up the cups and we walk over to the soda machines.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"Can I have root beer?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Yay, thanks Daddy." Elle says. I hand her a cup, and then pick her up.

"Which one is the root beer?" Elle asks me.

"This one." I say. She hands me the cup and I place it under the root beer slot. She presses the button and then lets go of it when the cup starts overflowing.

"Good job baby girl." I say as I set her down. I put a lid on the cup and after grabbing a straw, I unwrap it and stick it into the cup. After John and I fill our cups with soda, we grab our food and sit down. I hand Elle her dinner and she opens the box and grabs the toy.

"Daddy...can you open this for me?" Elle asks John.

"You know the rule. No toy until after you finish eating." John says.

"Fine." Elle says. _That's my daughter._

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"I miss Uncle Evan and Uncle Daniel." Elle says.

"I miss them too; but we'll get to see them when they get back from Africa." I say.

"Can I go to Africa?" Elle asks me.

"Maybe when your older, your Daddy and I will take you, ok baby girl?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says as she starts eating her cheeseburger.

"John." I say.

"Yeah baby." John says.

"What time does our flight leave tomorrow?" I ask.

"Ah...I think it leaves at 5:30, why?" John asks me.

"We should take Elle to a basketball game at Madison Square Garden." I say. The New York Liberty are playing the Phoenix Mercury, and Elle loves the Liberty, so I think it would be fun if we took her to a game.

"Ok. What time does the game start?" John asks me.

"12:30." I say.

"Awesome. That gives us more than enough time to watch the game, head back to our hotel, grab our bags, check out, and head to the Airport." John says. For some reason, John likes to go over plans with me.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." John says.

"I'm tired." Elle says.

"Me too. After we finish eating, we can go back to the hotel and go to bed, ok?" John asks Elle.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 9:15 PM**

"Good night baby girl. I love you." I say as I give Elle a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Daddy." Elle says.

"Good night Elle. I love you." John says as he gives Elle a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Daddy." Elle says. After tucking Elle in, we giver her one last kiss, and after turning the light off, we head into the bathroom. After brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and head to bed. Good night everyone.

**So, I decided that I didn't want to be down with this story. I like it to much. **


	43. Chapter 43

**06/24/2016 9:00 AM**

John and I just woke up, and after showering and getting dressed, we head into Elle's part of the room, and we walk over to the bed. I run my hand up and down her arm, and a few seconds later, she opens her eyes.

"Good morning baby girl. How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Good." Elle says.

"That's good. Go pick out your clothes and after your Daddy and I give you a bath, we'll go get some pancakes for breakfast. How does that sound?" I ask.

"Sounds good Daddy." Elle says as she gets out of bed and runs over to her bag. After she gets her clothes, we head into the bathroom so we can give her a bath.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"When do we get to go home?" Elle asks me.

"Our flight leaves in a few hours; but first, we're going to go to a New York Liberty basketball game." I say.

"Really?" She asks me.

"Yes baby girl. Your dad and I know how much you love the Liberty, so we decided to take you to a game." I say.

"Yay...thank you Daddies." Elle says as she hugs John and I.

"You're welcome baby girl." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:20 AM**

We just finished bathing Elle, and after she gets dressed, John picks her up and we head down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast.

"Welcome to The Goose Cafe. How many people are in your party?" The host asks us.

"Three." I say.

"Alright. Follow me please." He says as he picks up two menus, a kids menu, and some crayons. He starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later, we arrive at a table, and he sets our menus on the table, and John, Elle and I sit down.

"Your waiter will be with you in a couple of minutes." He says.

"Ok, thank you sir." John says.

"You're welcome." He says as he walks away. Elle picks up the crayons, and after opening the box, she takes the crayons out of the box, and starts coloring her menu.

"What do you want to eat baby girl?" I ask.

"Pancakes." Elle says.

"Well that's settled." I say as John and I share a laugh.

"I think I'm going to have a Belgian Waffle with Strawberries and Whip cream on top." I say.

"Mmmmm that sounds good. I think I'm going to have French Toast and eggs." John says.

"That sounds good. I think it's funny that we usually know what we're going to eat before we even walk into a restaurant." I say.

"Yeah...what can I say, we're creatures of habit." John says as I roll my eyes and give him a kiss on the cheek. A couple of minutes later, a waiter walks up to our table.

"Welcome to The Goose Cafe. My name is Ken. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Ken asks us.

"Ah...what do you want to drink baby girl?" I ask Elle.

"Orange juice." Elle says.

"Ok. Ah...can I get two small glasses of orange juice and two glasses of water? Thanks." I say.

"Alright, and for you sir?" He asks John.

"Can I get a glass of apple juice and a glass of water? Thanks." John says.

"Alright. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" He asks us.

"Ah...yeah. Can I get an order of French Toast and an order of eggs?" John asks.

"Sure. How do you want your eggs cooked?" Ken asks John.

"Ah...scrambled." John says as he hands Ken his menu.

"Alright, and for you sir?" Ken asks me.

"Can I get the pancakes off of the kids menu, and a Belgian Waffle with Strawberries and Whip cream?" I ask Ken.

"Sure. Do you want anything else?" Ken asks me.

"Ah...can I get a side of Home fries?" I ask.

"Sure." Ken says as he finishes writing down our orders.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Ken says.

"Ok." I say as I hand Ken my menu. He takes it and walks away.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl."John says.

"Can I get a bobble head at the game?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Yay." Elle says as she goes back to coloring.

"Baby." John says.

"Yeah." I say.

"What time do we have to check out?" John asks me.

"Ah...I think we have to check out before noon." I say.

"Ok. If we check out at 11:30, we can be at Madison Square Garden by 12:00. The game starts at 12:30. After the game, we should go to lunch and head to the airport." John says.

"Sounds good to me baby." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

**A Few Hours Later: 12:30 PM**

Janel McCarville and Lauren Jackson start at the tip, and the ref throws the ball into the air and Lauren tips it back to Sue, and the game starts.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"When can we get a bobble-head?" Elle asks me.

"After the game." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says. Janel McCarville steals the ball from Lauren Jackson and then passes the ball up to Nicole Powell and Nicole nails the lay-up. Elle starts to clap and John and I smile.

"The Liberty just scored Daddies." Elle says.

"Yeah they did." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:20 PM**

The first half just ended. The Liberty are up, 43-39.

"Daddies." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"Can I have a soda?" Elle asks us.

"Sure baby girl. Do you want to go with me to the snack bar? Or do you want to stay here?" I ask.

"I want to go with you." Elle says.

"Ok. Do you want to come with us John?" I ask John.

"Ah...I think I'm going to stay here. Can you get me a beer and some popcorn?" John asks me.

"Sure. Come on baby girl. Let's go get you a soda." I say as I pick up Elle and then walk over to the steps. John and I bought court-side tickets, so Elle and I have a ways to go to get to the snack bar. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at the snack bar and I set Elle down so I can order.

"Hello sir. What can I get for you?" The cashier asks me.

"Can I get a large bucket of popcorn, two bottles of Coors light, and a small Pepsi please?" I ask.

"Sure. Can I see your ID?" She asks me. I take my wallet out of my pocket, open it, and take out my ID. I hand it to the lady and after she looks at it, she hands it back to me and I put it back into my wallet. After she hands me my popcorn, beer, and soda, she tells me the total and then I hand her a 20 and a 10. She hands me two dollars and after I the money in my wallet, I pick up our items and Elle and I start walking back to our seats. A couple of minutes later, we arrive at our seats, and after handing Elle her soda, she sits down and starts drinking it.

"Thanks for the soda Daddy." Elle says.

"You're welcome baby girl. Here Johnny." I say as I hand John a bottle of Coors Light and the tub of popcorn.

"Thanks baby." John says.

"You're welcome." I say as I sit down next to Elle. Elle is in between John and I. I take a drink of my beer and then put it into the cup holder.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"When is the game going to start again?" Elle asks me.

"Pretty soon baby girl." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 2:30 PM**

The game just ended. The Liberty won, 81-79. Elle's favorite player, Janel McCarville, finished with 24 points, 12 rebounds, 6 assists, 4 steals, and 2 blocks.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"Can I get a bobble head now?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say. Elle, John and I stand up, and make our way to the souvenir stand.

"Hello guys. How can I help you?" A lady asks us.

"Can we get a Janel McCarville bobble head please?" I ask.

"Sure." She says. After she grabs a bobble head, she hands it to me and I hand it to Elle.

"Your total comes to 20.00 even." She says.

"Ok." I say as I hand her a 20. She puts it into the register and then hands me my receipt.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome sir." She says.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM PST**

John, Elle, and I pull into the driveway at our house. It took five hours on a plane, and a three hour drive from Portland to get home.

"Elle's asleep." I say.

"I'll carry her inside if you get the bags." John says.

"Ok." I say. John grabs Elle, I grab the bags, and after locking the car doors, we head inside. John takes Elle up to her room, and I take our bags into our bedroom. After throwing everything into the clothes hamper, I put our bags in the corner of the room, and after brushing my teeth, I strip down to my boxers and after pulling back the covers on the bed, I lie down. A couple of minutes later, John walks into the room and after he brushes his teeth, he strips down to his boxers and lies down next to me.

"I'm tired as fuck." John says.

"Me too. I'm also kind of horny; but if you want to go to sleep, I can get myself off." I say.

"Ok. Good night baby." John mumbles as he closes his eyes.

"Are you serious baby? Every time I tell you I'm horny, you tell me that you're going to fuck me good and hard, and now you tell me that you don't want to have sex with me? I'm sad now." I mumble.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm really tired right now. Do you want me to give you a hand job? That's usually enough to get you off." John says.

"I want you to fuck me." I say.

"I don't wanna fuck you. I'll give you a hand job, or you can get yourself off. Those are your options." John says.

"Baby." I whine.

"What?" John asks.

"Please fuck me." I say.

"No. Now do you want a hand job? Or do you want to get yourself off? Because those are your only options right now." John says.

"Baby." I whine again.

"What Randy?" John asks.

"Please, please, please, please, please fuck me." I say.

"No, and that's final." John says.

"Fine. Your a selfish bitch." I say as I get out of bed and stomp into the bathroom.

"Love you too!" John yells as I slam the door.

"Fucking ass hole!" I yell as I pull my boxers down. I kick them away from me and then I sit down on the edge of the bathtub.

"If John doesn't want to fuck me, I'll just have to get myself off." I say. The door slams open and I am met with the sight of an angry John.

"What did you just call me?" John asks me.

"I...I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to call you a fucking ass hole. I..." Before I can finish my sentence, I am grabbed by the arm and yanked to my feet. John pulls me out of the bathroom and drags me over to the bed.

"Bend over the side of the bed." John says angrily.

"Baby...please don't do this. I'm sorry I called you an ass hole. I love you baby...I'm sorry." I say.

"Bend over the side of the bed." John says angrily.

"Baby...I..." John puts his hand on my mouth and pushes me onto the bed.

"Bend over the side of the bed." John mumbles. I crawl over to the side of the bed, and I roll over and then scoot back so my feet are flat on the ground.

"Good boy." John says as he brings his hand down on my ass. _John knows that when I call him an ass hole, it means that I want to get rough. Every time I want to get rough, John always plays along, even if he's really tired. He loves to spank me and fuck me as hard as humanly possible. Our safe word is Dragon, and when I say Dragon, John will stop what he's doing. He'll pull me into his arms and cuddle me until I'm ready to start our playing again._

"Fuck John. Please stop baby. It hurts...it hurts really fucking bad." No matter how much I tell him to stop, he won't unless I say Dragon.

"You deserve a spanking, and a spanking is what I'm going to give you." John says as he slaps my ass again.

"Fuck." I mumble. John slaps my ass again and I let out a groan. I can feel myself getting hard and I desperately want to stroke myself; but if I do, John will only slap me harder. John spanks me seven more times and when he stops, I let out a sigh of relief. I look over my shoulder and I groan at the sight of his hard cock. _When...when did John take off his boxers? _John walks over to me and a few seconds later, he pushes into me and I let out a groan as the first thrust hits my prostate dead on.

"Fuck John. Quit being an ass hole and fuck me harder." I say. _Wait, wait, wait, wait. I didn't mean to call him an ass hole. Fuck...I'm in for a hard fucking. I hope I don't bleed. _John pulls all the way out of me and then slams into me again and I let out a moan. _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Fuck...it hurts so bad; but I...I don't want to say Dragon. _John angles his hips a bit and I let out another moan as he hits my prostate dead on. John pulls out of me and flips me over so I'm laying on my back. He slams into me again and I let out another moan. _Oh fuck...I'm so damn close right now. _A couple of minutes later, John cums, and I let out a groan at the feeling of his hot seed filling me. John pulls out of me and then takes my cock into his hand and starts stroking me until I cum.

"Fuck John. Dragon...dragon." I mumble.

"It's a little late for that." John says as we share a laugh.

"Love you." I mumble.

"I love you too." John says as he leans down and gives me a kiss. After John and I clean up, we head to bed. Good night everyone.


	44. Chapter 44

**Evan Bourne is an idiot. Why? Because he was suspended by the WWE for violating there wellness policy. IDIOT!**

**Four Months Later: 10/26/2016 7:00 PM**

John and I found a nice house in the hills of Portland. Evan and Daniel live two houses down and Matt and Jeff live in the house next to us. They moved up here two weeks before John, Elle, and I did. They're the ones that set up the house for us. The six of us are the best of friends. John and I still talk to Steve, Kurt, Adam, Jay, Drew and Rey. Adam and Jay are still in L.A. and Kurt and Steve are in Morehead City North Carolina, and Rey and Drew are in San Diego. Adam and Jay are both working at Disneyland. They're both chefs at a restaurant inside Disneyland. Kurt and Steve started there own Seafood restaurant in Morehead, and Rey and Drew both work for the San Diego Chargers. I signed a four year contract worth a little over 20 million. John, Elle, and I are going to be set for life.

Today is the start of the NBA regular season. We're playing the L.A. Lakers and coach has me starting at the tip. The ref tosses the ball into the air and I tip it back to Edward Santos and then sprint down to the paint.

"93...93!" Edward yells. I sprint to the other side of the paint, turn around, and sprint back to the other side of the paint. Edward passes me the ball and I nail a turn around jumper. I sprint back on defense and a couple of seconds later, I steal the ball from Kobe Bryant and run down the court and nail the lay-up. I just scored four points in less than a minute. A couple of minutes later, I steal the ball from number 42 and pass it up to Edward and he nails the layup. There's 9:21 left in the first quarter and I already have four points, two rebounds, two steals and one assist. The score is 9-3. The L.A. coach calls a time out, so I run over to our bench and sit down in a chair. A lady hands me my water bottle and I open it, take a drink, and hand it back to the lady.

"Randy." Coach says.

"Yes coach." I say.

"Nice job out there. You're playing great defense and so far you've held Kobe to zero points. Good job." Coach says.

"Thanks coach." I say.

"You're welcome. As for the rest of you, keep up the good work, and on the next play, I want you to run 64 south." Coach says.

"Ok." I say as the rest of the line up shake there heads in acknowledgment. We do a quick cheer and head back onto the court. I walk up to Kobe, and once his teammate passes the ball into him, I start playing defense. Kobe passes it over to number 12, and number 12 passes it back to Kobe; but before the ball reaches Kobe, I grab it and dribbling my way down the court. I go up for the lay up and Kobe hits me on the hand, the ref blows the whistle and the ball goes into the hoop. I hit my back on the protective padding that surrounds the bottom of the hoop; but I bounce right off of it, and give Edward, James, Mike, and Alan a high five. I head to the free throw line and wait...and wait...and wait, and wait some more. Eventually the ref's are done talking and the one ref that called the foul on Kobe, bounces the ball to me. I shoot the free throw and it goes in.

**A Few Minutes Later: 7:48 PM**

The bell sounds, signaling the end of the first half. I grab my warm up shirt, put it on, and head back to the locker room. A couple of minutes later, I walk into the locker room and sit down on the chair that's in front of my locker.

"Great job guys. I'm couldn't be more proud. Randy." Coach says.

"Yes coach." I say.

"Good job. You held Kobe to two points in the first half. I haven't seen anyone as good as you at playing defense, sense I played. Good job." Coach says.

"Thanks coach." I say.

"You're welcome. As for the rest of you. Keep attacking the defense and leave the arguing to me. I know you guys are getting fouled; but quit arguing with the stupid refs. Leave that up to me." Coach says.

"Ok coach." Everyone says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:04 PM**

The second half is about to start. The ref hands the ball to number 12, and number 12 passes it to Kobe and Kobe passes it up to number 55. Edward steals it away from number 55 and he passes it to me and I sprint down the court and nail the lay up. I can tell Kobe is in a bad mood; but I don't care.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:29 PM**

I go up for the lay up and Kobe crashes into me and I hit the floor hard. I land on my stomach and I think the impact ruptured my spleen. Just kidding. Edward and Alan rush over to me, and I roll over and they help me up. The ref called a technical foul on Kobe, and since he got one earlier, he's done.

"My ribs hurt." I mumble.

"Do you want me to call for the trainer?" Alan asks me.

"No. I'll be ok." I say.

"Ok." Alan says. Everyone except for me goes behind the half court line, and after nailing the free-throw for the technical foul, I nail my free throws that I had to shoot because Kobe fouled me when I was going for the lay up.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:35 PM**

Coach takes me out of the game, and there is roughly eight minutes left in the forth quarter. The trainer, Zack Ryder, walks up to me and kneels down in front of my chair.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"My ribs hurt." I say. He lifts my jersey a little bit and I let out a groan when he presses down on my ribs.

"Did that hurt?" He asks me. I nod my head yes.

"Ok, I'm going to have to examine them further. Let's go back to the locker room." Zack says.

"Ok." I mumble as I stand up. We make our way back to the locker room and I sit down on the trainers table.

"Can you take your jersey off please?" Zack asks me.

"Sure." I mumble. I take my jersey off and throw it on the ground.

**A Few Minutes Later: 8:45 PM**

"You're ribs are bruised. I don't want you playing for two weeks, and when you do start to play again, I want you to wear rib protectors...ok?" Zack asks me.

"Ok. Ugh...why does my first injury as a professional have to be bruised ribs?" I ask jokingly. I start to laugh and then wince at the feeling of a shooting pain going through my chest.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow...ow." I say.

"Can you lay down for me please?" Zack asks me. I nod my head yes, and then lay down. A few seconds later, he places a bag of ice on my ribs and I groan.

"It's cold." I mumble.

"What did you expect dummy?" Zack asks jokingly.

"You're mean." I mumble.

"I know." Zack says as we share a laugh.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:15 PM**

The game ended 15 minutes ago. We won 97-81. I didn't return to the game after going back to the locker room to get my ribs checked out. I finished the game with 18 points, ten rebounds, six steals, four assists, and two blocked shots. Coach just finished talking to us, so after taking the ice off of my ribs, I shower, get dressed, and grab my bag.

"Ow fuck...fuck...fuck." I mumble.

"Here, let me help you." Coach says as he takes the bag from me. "Zack told me that you're going to be out for a couple of weeks. Don't worry about your spot in the starting line-up. I'll give it back to you after you recover." Coach says.

"Thanks Coach." I say.

"You're welcome. Where are we going?" Coach asks me.

"Ah...my husband and daughter are sitting court side, so I suggest we go out to the court and find them." I say.

"Ok." Coach says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:35 PM**

"There they are." I say to coach. Coach and I walk over to John and Elle.

"Daddy." Elle says as she runs up to me.

"Hey baby girl. Dad's hurt right now, so I won't be able to give you a hug...ok baby girl?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says as she hugs my leg.

"I love you baby girl." I say to Elle.

"I love you too Daddy." Elle says as she lets go of my leg.

"Your hurt?" John asks me.

"Yeah. When Kobe fouled me, I landed on the floor pretty hard, and the impact bruised my ribs." I say.

"I'm sorry baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I'm going to be out for a couple of weeks. Zack wants me to wear rib protectors when I start playing again." I say.

"Shit baby...are you sure there not broken?" John asks me.

"Zack examined them, and he said that there just bruised." I say.

"O...ok." John mumbles. John doesn't like it when I get hurt.

"I'll be ok in a couple of weeks. I promise." I say.

"Ok." John says as he gives me another kiss.

"I hate to ruin the moment between you two; but I have to go." Coach says.

"Sorry sir." John says as he takes the bag from coaches outstretched hand.

"It's ok." Coach says.

"Shoot. Ah...coach, this is my husband John and my daughter Elle." I say.

"Nice to meat you two." Coach says as he extends his hand towards John.

"Nice to meat you too." John says as he shakes coaches hand.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow." Coach says to me.

"Ok." I say. Coach smiles at John, and then walks away.

"Practice?" John asks me.

"Although I'm hurt, I still have to go to practice." I say.

"Ok." John says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:45 PM**

John, Elle, and I stopped at McDonald's on the way home. We ate there, and now, we are at home, and Elle is asleep on John's shoulder. I put my bag down by the door, and although it hurt to bend over, I still managed to set my bag down with out wincing.

"I'm going to put her to bed." John says.

"Ok. I'm going to go to bed. I love you." I say.

"I love you too. I'll be up in a few minutes. I'm going to watch some TV before bed." John says.

"Ok." I say as I give John a kiss. I head upstairs and walk into our bedroom. After changing into a pair of pajama pants, I brush my teeth and head to bed. Good night all.

**Yay! Another chapter. I'm so happy that I didn't end this story. Yay me!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A.N. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bobby Roode is Heel now. YAY!**

**The Next Day: 10/27/2016 2:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of knocking.

"Come in!" I say as loud as I can. The door opens and Elle walks into the room.

"Are you ok baby girl?" I ask.

"I...I had a bad dream, and...and I wet the bed." Elle mumbles as she wipes her eyes. She's crying, and I hate to see my baby girl cry.

"It's ok baby girl. After I wake your Daddy up, the both of us will give you a bath and change the sheets on your bed. Ok?" I ask

"Ok Daddy." Elle says as she wipes her eyes again.

"John...wake up." I say as I start rubbing my hand up and down John's arm. A couple of seconds later, John opens his eyes.

"What...what's going on?" John asks me.

"Elle had a bad dream and she wet the bed. Can you help me bathe her and change the sheets on her bed?" I ask.

"O...ok." John says as he wipes his eyes. John and I get out of bed and walk over to Elle. John picks her up, and we exit our room and make our way to her room.

"I...I'm going to try changing the sheets by myself. I'll let you know if I need any help." I say.

"Ok baby. How are your ribs feeling?" John asks me.

"They still hurt; but not as bad as yesterday." I say.

"That's good. I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say. John carries Elle into the bathroom and I walk over to the bed so I can remove the sheets. After removing the sheets, I throw the urine soaked sheets into the clothes hamper, and after grabbing some fresh sheets out of the drawer in the hall, I walk back into Elle's room and put the fresh sheets on her bed. She hates pink, so I put green sheets on her bed. A couple of minutes later, John and Elle walk out of the bathroom and make there way over to me.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"I had a dream that a dinosaur killed you and Daddy." Elle says.

"I'm sorry baby girl. There are absolutely no dinosaurs left in the world, so you don't have to worry about your Daddy and I being killed by one." I say.

"Ok Daddy. Can I go back to bed now?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Ok." Elle says as she runs over to her bed and lays down. John and I walk over to the bed, and after giving Elle a kiss on the forehead, we turn off the light and exit her room.

"I'm ridiculously tired right now." I mumble.

"Me too. Let's go back to bed." John says.

"Ok." I mumble. John and I head back to our room, and after washing our hands, we go to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the night stand and turn the alarm clock off.

"Johnny. It's time to wake up baby." I mumble.

"I'm already awake." John says.

"Oh, ok baby." I say.

"What time do you have to go to practice?" John asks me.

"10:00." I say.

"Ok. Let's get up and shower." John says.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:15 AM**

John and I just got out of the shower, and after getting dressed, we head to Elle's room. John opens the door and we walk into her room.

"Daddies." Elle says as she jumps out of bed and runs over to us.

"Good morning baby girl. How did you sleep?" I ask.

"I had another dream after I went back to sleep; but it was a good dream." Elle says.

"That's good. After you get dressed, I'll make you some pancakes for breakfast. How does that sound baby girl?" I ask.

"Sounds good Daddy." Elle says. After Elle gets dressed, we head down to the kitchen so I can make breakfast.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"Can I have sausage too?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Elle says.

"You're welcome baby girl." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:35 PM**

I just finished cooking breakfast, and after setting the table, I put the food on the table, and after fixing Elle a plate, I hand it to her, sit down, and fix myself a plate.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"Do you have to go to practice today?" Elle asks me.

"Yes baby girl; but practice is only an hour long, so I'll be home by noon." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says as she takes a bite of her pancake.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later: 12:05 PM**

I just got home from practice. I park my car in the garage, and head inside. Practice was extremely boring, because I wasn't allowed to play; but as soon as I get back on the court, I'm going to go balls to the wall.

"Johnny. I'm home!" I yell as I walk into the house.

"We're in the play room!" John yells. I walk upstairs and into the play room. John and Elle are playing with the Lego's.

"Wow...what are you guys making?" I ask.

"We're building a house." Elle says.

"Can I help?" I ask.

"Sure." Elle says. I walk over to John and Elle, and I very carefully sit down next to John.

"How was practice?" John asks me.

"Boring. I couldn't do anything because of my injury." I say.

"I'm sorry baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"It's ok." I mumble.

"Daddy. Can you build the roof?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say as I pick up some Legos.

"Evan and Daniel called. They wanted to know if we wanted to go to dinner with them. I said yes. Matt and Jeff are also going." John says.

"Ok. Where are we going to eat?" I ask.

"Ah...The Olive Garden." John says.

"Ok. I love The Olive Garden." I say.

"Who doesn't." John says.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." John and I say in unison.

"After we finish playing, can we eat lunch?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:45 PM**

We just finished building a Lego house.

"Now comes the fun part." I say.

"What's that Daddy?" Elle asks me.

"We get to destroy it!" I say excitedly. Elle and I stand up and I kick one side of the house, and Elle kicks the other side, and pretty soon, the house is destroyed. Elle and I start laughing, and my ribs start to hurt, so I stop.

"Ow." I mumble.

"Are you ok baby?" John asks me.

"Yeah, it just hurts to laugh." I mumble. John gives me a kiss on the forehead, and after cleaning up our mess, the three of us head down to the kitchen.

"What do you want for lunch baby girl?" I ask.

"Can I have a grilled cheese?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl. What do you want to eat John?" I ask John.

"Can I have a ham and cheese sandwich?" John asks me.

"Sure. Do you want it hot? Or cold?" I ask.

"Hot." John says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:15 PM**

I just finished making our lunch, and after putting the food on plates, I walk over to the table. I hand Elle her grilled cheese, and I hand John his ham and cheese sandwich. I made myself a grilled cheese. I put my plate on the table, and then sit down.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"Can I have some juice?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say. I was about to stand up; but John puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I got it." John says as he stands up.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. Do you want anything to drink?" John asks me.

"Ah...I'll take a Pepsi, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." John says. After he grabs the three of us something to drink, he walks back over to the table and sets our drinks down in front of our plates. He sits down and places his left hand on my leg. I smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddies." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"Can we go to a movie?" Elle asks me.

"Ah...I don't know. Johnny. Do we have anything planned for today?" I ask.

"Ah...I kind of wanted to take Elle to the Family Fun Center; but if she wants to go to a movie, then I guess we can go to a movie." John says.

"I want to go to the Family Fun Center!" Elle says excitedly.

"Ok baby girl. We can go as soon as we finish eating." John says.

"Yay." Elle says as she takes a big bite of her grilled cheese.

"Slow down baby girl. I don't want you to choke." I say.

"Sorry Daddy." Elle says.

"It's ok baby girl." I say.

**A Little Less Than An Hour Later: 1:30 PM**

We just arrived at the Family Fun Center, and after John undoes the straps on Elle's car seat, she hops out of her seat and then hops out of the car.

"Daddies. Can we go on the bumper boats first?" Elle asks us as John shuts the back door and then locks the car doors.

"Sure baby girl." John says.

"Yay. Thanks Daddies!" Elle says excitedly as she starts to clap.

"Hold on baby girl. I'm going to grab your sweater, so you can put it on after the bumper boats." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says. John unlocks the car doors, and I open the trunks and grab Elle's sweater. She's dressed in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweat pants; but knowing her, she'll probably get cold after the bumper boats.

"Alright. Who's ready to go on the bumper boats?" I ask.

"I am." John and Elle say in unison.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:45 PM**

"Ahhhhhh Daddy. Stop. You're getting me all wet!" Elle yells as I spray her and John with the squirt gun. They're both kind of wet; but I stop spraying them because I don't want them to get soaked. It's about 65 degrees out, and it's kind of windy. A couple of minutes later, the man that runs the bumper boats, rings the bell, so I turn around and start driving my boat towards the side of the pool. Once there, the man attaches a cord to my boat, and I get out and after John and Elle get out of there boat, the three of us make our way to the small gate. John opens the gate and the three of us exit the bumper boat area.

"What do you guys want to do now?" I ask Elle and John.

"Go-Karts." John and Elle say in unison.

"Ok." I say. John, Elle and I head up to the ticket booth, and after buying our tickets for the Go-Karts, we head over to the G-Kart area.

**A Few Hours Later: 6:00 PM**

John, Elle, and I just arrived at The Olive Garden, and after John undoes the straps on Elle's car seat, she hops out of her seat, and then hops out of the car, and we head inside. Evan, Daniel, Matt, and Jeff are already here.

"Hey guys." I say as we walk up to them.

"Evan! Daniel!" Elle yells excitedly. Evan picks Elle up and after giving her a hug, he hands her to Daniel, and after he gives her a hug, he sets her down.

"Elle. Inside voice." I say sternly.

"Sorry Daddy." Elle says.

"It's ok baby girl." I say.

"Aren't you forgetting somebody?" Jeff asks Elle.

"Nope." Elle says. Jeff starts to pout, and Elle runs up to him and he picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small bag of skittles. He hands them to Elle and then he sets her down.

"Yay. Thanks Jeffy." Elle says as she opens the bag.

"Elle. No candy until after dinner." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says as she puts the skittles into her pocket.

"Oooh." Evan says.

"What?" I ask.

"The thing that let's us know that our table is ready is buzzing in my pocket." Evan says as he reaches into his pocket and takes out the buzzer.

"You're funny Evan." I say.

"I know." Evan says. Roughly a minute later, the host picks up seven menus and starts walking in the direction of our table. A minute later, he sets our menus on the table and we sit down. Elle picks up a box of crayons, opens the box, and dumps the crayons on the table.

"Your waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes." He says as he walks away.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"Can you play tick-tack-toe with me?" Elle asks me.

"I promise I'll play with you after we order. Ok?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

"What do you want to eat baby girl?" I ask.

"Spaghetti." Elle says.

"Ok." I say. I already know what I'm getting, so I don't even bother picking up the menu.

"Ah...before we order, can Evan and I tell you something?" Daniel asks everyone.

"Ah...sure." I say.

"Ok." Matt, John, and Jeff say.

"Evan...Evan's pregnant." Daniel says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah." Daniel says.

"Wow...congratulations man." I say.

"Congratulations." John says.

"Yeah, what he said." Matt says jokingly.

"Congratulations you guys." Jeff says.

"Daddy." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." John says.

"Why is everyone saying congratulations?" Elle asks John.

"Your Uncle Evan is having a baby." John says. We already explained what a baby is to Elle. Thank god she hasn't asked about where babies come from yet.

"Really?" Elle asks.

"Really." John says.

"Yay." Elle says excitedly as we share a laugh.

**A Few Hours Later: 9:30 PM**

Dinner went well. We talked about Africa, basketball, and cars. Evan and Daniel bought a Escalade.

John, Elle and I just finished watching Finding Nemo, and after putting Elle to bed, John and I head to our room. After we brush our teeth, we head to bed. Good night everyone.

**Another chapter. Yay! Oh, and did I mention, Bobby Roode is heel now! Yay!**


	46. Chapter 46

**11/08/2016 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of Elle screaming. I shoot out of bed and rush into her room. I am met with the sight of John chasing Elle around the room.

"Daddy! Daddy, won't stop chasing me." Elle says as she runs up to me. I pick her up wrap my arms around her.

"Randy...baby. Why are you crying?" John asks me as he walks up to me.

"I...I thought Elle was in trouble." I mumble.

"I'm ok Daddy. Daddy and I were just playing." Elle says.

"I'm happy that you're ok. I love you baby girl." I say as I give Elle a kiss on the forehead and set her down.

"I'm sorry Randy. Elle and I were just playing." John says as he wraps his arms around me.

"I...I'm sorry baby. I was just scared." I say.

"It's ok baby. Elle and I woke up early, and we decided to play some games until you woke up." John says.

"O...ok. Have you guys ate yet?" I ask.

"No." John says.

"O...ok. I'm going to go down to the kitchen and make us some breakfast." I mumble.

"Why don't you go ahead and shower. I'll head down to the kitchen and cook us some waffles for breakfast." John says.

"Ok." I say.

"I'm sorry that we scared you baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"It's ok. I forgive you." I mumble. I leave Elle's room and head to the room that I share with John. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. After taking my boxers off, I climb into the shower and start cleaning myself off.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:45 AM**

After I finish showering, I turn the water off, and step out of the shower. After drying myself off, I head into the bedroom so I can get dressed.

"Hmmmm what do I want to wear today?" I ask myself. Coach gave us today off, and tomorrow we have practice at 7:00 PM, and on Wednesday, we head to Houston to play the Rockets. I get to practice tomorrow, and coach is giving me the start on Wednesday. I grab a pair of jeans, boxer briefs, and my favorite University Of Oregon T-Shirt, and after getting dressed, I head down to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Elle says excitedly.

"Hey baby girl." I say as I walk over to the table and sit down next to Elle.

"Can we go to a movie today?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl. What do you want to see?" I ask.

"Can we see Cars 4?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Yay. Thanks Daddy!" Elle says excitedly.

"You're welcome baby girl." I say.

"Randy." John says.

"Yeah baby." I say.

"Can you set the table please?" John asks me.

"Sure." I say as I stand up and make my way over to the cupboard. I open the cupboard and grab three plates, and then I shut the cupboard. I walk over to the silverware drawer, open it, and grab three knives and three forks. I close the silverware drawer and after grabbing some glasses, I grab the OJ out of the fridge and then walk over to the table. After setting the table, I sit down next to Elle.

"Ow...fuck." John says.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask as I stand up and walk over to John.

"I burnt myself." John says.

"Daddies." Elle says.

"Yeah baby girl." I say.

"What does fuck mean?" Elle asks me.

"Ah...it's a word that you should never use until you're 18." I say. _Wait...what the fuck am I saying. God I even cuss when I'm thinking. _

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

"Randy." John scolds.

"What? What did you want me to tell her?" I ask.

"I don't know. You should have told her that cuss words are a bad thing to say." John says.

"Ok. Elle." I say.

"Yeah Daddy." Elle says.

"Ah...fuck is a bad word. You should never use it." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

"Ugh. She's a kid Randy. We're going to have to explain cuss words to her when she gets a bit older." John says.

"You're right baby. Until then, let's try not to use cuss words in front of her." I say.

"Good idea." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"I'm hungry." I mumble.

"I finished cooking everything. Can you grab the eggs and the sausage?" John asks me.

"Yeah." I say. I grab the plate of eggs and the plate of sausage, and walk over to the table. I set the eggs and the sausage down, and then sit down next to Elle. A few seconds later, John puts a plate with toast on it and a plate of home fries on the table, and then sits down across from Elle and I.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:15 AM**

We just finished eating, and after John and I do the dishes, the three of us head into the living room so we can watch TV.

"Daddies. Can we watch Scooby Doo?" Elle asks John and I.

"Sure baby girl." I say as I grab the remote and turn the TV on. I turn the channel to the Cartoon Network, and Elle sits down so she can watch Scooby Doo.

"I'll be right back." John says.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going to go get my cell phone." John says.

"K." I mumble. John heads upstairs so he can grab his cell phone. A couple of minutes later, he walks into the living room and sits down next to me.

"Ah...Cars 4 starts at 12:30." John says.

"Ok. We can go to the movie, and then we can go to lunch." I say.

"Sounds good to me." John says.

"Daddies. Can I stay with Uncle Evan and Uncle Daniel tonight?" Elle asks us.

"Ah...sure; but we'll have to call Evan and Daniel and make sure it's ok with them." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says as she goes back to watching TV. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and dial the number for Evan and Daniel's house. After a few seconds of waiting, someone picks up.

"Hey Randy. What's up?" Daniel asks me.

"Nothing. I just was just wondering if Elle could stay with you and Evan tonight." I say.

"Sure. We would love to have her." Daniel says.

"Ok. What time should we bring her over?" I ask.

"Ah...how does 6:00 sound?" Daniel asks me.

"Sounds good to me. See you then. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Daniel says as we hang up and I put my phone away.

"Elle. Daniel said that you could stay the night with them tonight." I say to Elle.

"Really?" Elle asks me.

"Yes baby girl." I say.

"Yay. Thanks Daddy." Elle says.

"You're welcome baby girl." I say.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 12:15 PM**

We just arrived at the movie theater, and after I undo the straps on Elle's car seat, she hops out of the car, and after I shut the door, John locks the car, and we head inside.

"Welcome to Regal Lloyd Center 10 Cinema. I can help you whenever you're ready." The ticket lady says.

"Can I get three tickets for the 12:30 showing of Cars 4?" I ask.

"Sure. Your total comes to 18.50." She says. I take my wallet out of my pocket, open it, and take out a 20. I hand the 20 to her and she hands me my change and three tickets for the movie.

"Thanks ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome sir." She says. We walk up to the Usher and I hand him our tickets. He tears them in half

"Your movie is showing in theater five, which is down the hall and to your left." He says as he points to the hall on our left.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're welcome sir." She says. John, Elle, and I walk up to the snack bar.

"Hey guys. What can I get for you?" A man by the name of Aaron asks us. How do I know his name? I looked at his name tag.

"Ah...what do you want to drink baby girl?" I ask Elle.

"Can I have root beer?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Thanks Daddy." Elle says.

"Can I get a small root beer, and a large Pepsi? What do you want to drink baby?" I ask John.

"Pepsi please." John says.

"Ok. Make that two large Pepsi's." I say to Aaron.

"Alright. Your total comes to 15 dollars." Aaron says. Since I never put my wallet away, I open my wallet and take out a 20. I hand it to Aaron, and he opens the cash register, puts the 20 away, picks up a five dollar bill, and hands it to me. A couple of minutes later, Aaron hands us our sodas, and after thanking him, I hand Elle her soda, and then hand John his soda. We walk to theater five, and after finding seats in the fifth row, we walk to the seats and sit down. Elle is sitting in the seat to the right of John, and I am sitting in the seat to the left of John.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

"Damn it John. I swear to god, if you don't stick your cock in me right now, I'm going to divorce you." I say.

"You wouldn't." John says.

"You're right, I wouldn't. Damn it John. Get in me now." I mumble.

"Your wish is my command." John says as he pushes into me and I let out a moan.

"Finally." I mumble. John rolls his eyes and pulls all the way out of me, and pushes into me again.

"Fuck Johnny. Fuck me faster." I say. John pulls all the way out of me and slams into me, and I let out a moan. He angles his hips a bit, and I let out a moan as he hits my spot dead on.

"Right there Johnny. God baby, fuck me harder." I moan. John pulls all the way out of me and slams into me again.

"Oh my god baby. I'm close, so damn close." I mumble. John grabs a hold of my cock, and he starts stroking me in time with his hard thrusts. A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, John pulls out of me and I let out a groan.

"Mmmmm I love you baby." I say.

"I love you too." John says as he gives me a kiss on the forehead. John gets off of the bed and heads into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he exits the bathroom and walks over to the bed. After cleaning my tummy off, he throws the towel towards the bathroom, and then lays down next to me. I roll over and lay my head on his chest. A few minutes later, we go to sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ok, so I know that I skipped like a month in the story; but in that month, nothing really happened. Randy and John are doing good, and Elle is still adorable. Evan is doing good, and he's about three months pregnant now. Randy is being harassed by one of the guys on the team, Alan. This chapter will be worth reading, I promise. Oh and jadeMK11, get your gun ready. **

**A Few Days Later: 12/12/2016 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of John kissing me. I open my eyes and I'm met with the sight of an eager looking John.

"Damn it baby. You ruined it." John says.

"What...what did I ruin?" I ask.

"I wanted to fuck you when you were asleep." John says.

"Sorry baby." I say.

"It's ok. I'll just fuck you now." John says as he kisses me. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. We battle for dominance for a couple of minutes, and John eventually wins. John pulls away and starts kissing his way down my neck. He bites down on my pulse point, and I let out a moan.

"Damn it John. You're going to give me hickey." I mumble.

"Mmmmm, now Alan will know that you belong to someone." John says. _I have been having some problems with Alan. He keeps hitting on me, and no matter what I say or do, he won't stop. _I pull away from John and get off of the bed.

"Why...why would you say something like that? You...you know I've been having problems with Alan. You told me that you would never bring it up. You...you know how I feel about it...why...why would you say that?" I ask. _I'm scared of being touched again. I...I told Alan that I had a husband; but he...he keeps trying to touch me in the showers._

"I'm sorry baby. I...I didn't think. I...I know that your scared of being raped, and...and I'm sorry that I said anything. I'm sorry." John mumbles. _John and I are ok when we have sex; but as you can tell, if he says something about Alan, I freak._

"I'm sorry baby. I love you hon. Please...please forgive me." John says as he gets off of the bed and walks over to me.

"I love you." John says.

"I...I love you too. Can...can we finish where we left off?" I ask.

"Sure." John says.

"O...ok." I mumble. I walk over to the bed and lay down in the middle of it. John climbs onto the bed and straddles my waist. He leans down and we start making out again. After a couple of minutes, he pulls away from me and he starts kissing his way down my neck again. He runs his tongue over the hickey, and then he starts kissing his way down my stomach and after placing a kiss to each one of my abs, he kisses the tip of my cock and then takes me all the way into his mouth.

"Mmmmm Johnny. I love you so much baby." I say.

"Love you too." John says as he runs his tongue over the tip of my cock and then takes me into his mouth again. A couple of minutes later, John releases my cock, and gets off of the bed. He opens the bed side drawer and takes out a bottle of lube. He tosses it to me and I open it and squirt some into my hand.

"Baby." I mumble.

"Yeah." John says as he starts stroking his cock.

"Why...why do you want me to top?" I ask as I starts stroking my cock.

"I...I feel bad about what I said earlier, and I know how much you like to top, so yeah." John says.

"You're the best husband a man could have." I say.

"Thanks baby. Your the best husband in the world." John says as he climbs on the bed. He crawls over to me and straddles my waist. John slowly sinks down on my hard cock, and the both of us moan.

"Oh god baby. So damn tight." I mumble.

"You're cocks thicker than mine." John says.

"Yeah, well your's is longer than mine." I say.

"I wish I had a cock as thick as yours." John says.

"I love you cock baby. Now shut up and ride me." I say.

"I'm being serious baby. I wish I was born with the thicker cock. I was blessed with length, and you were blessed with girth, it's not fair." John says.

"Life isn't fair." I mumble as I buck my hips.

"I know that life isn't fair; but...never mind. I'm going to move now." John says as he lifts all the way off of me and then slides back down and the both of us moan.

"You're funny." I mumble.

"I know." John says as he lifts his hips a little bit and then slides back down.

"Fuck baby. Faster." I mumble. John starts riding me like a damn pro, and after a few minutes, the both of us cum.

"Fuck!" I mumble as I explode into John.

"Oh god." John mumbles as cum splashes into my hand. Some dribbles out of my hand and lands on my chest. John grabs my hand and starts licking it clean.

"Oh god." I mumble. Once my hand is clean, John gives me a kiss and I can taste myself on his lips.

"I taste good." I mumble. John rolls his eyes and gives me another kiss. John slides off of me and gets out of bed.

"I...I love you so damn much baby." I say.

"I love you too. Now get your tight ass in the shower. You have to be at practice in an hour." John says.

"Oh shit...I forgot about practice. Ah...let's hurry up and shower. I'll grab something to eat on the way to the arena." I say.

"Ok." John says. **(A.N. Elle stayed the night with Matt and Jeff)**

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:30 AM**

I just arrived at the Rose Garden, and after grabbing my bag off of the back seat, I get out of the car and shut the door. After locking the car doors, I put the keys to my 2015 Range Rover Supercharged (worth nearly 106,000 dollars), into my bag. I walk into the arena and make my way to the locker room. A couple of minutes later, I open the locker room doors and walk into the locker room.

"Hey Randy." Edward says.

"Hey Eddie. What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much. Erika and I are having a baby." Eddie says.

"Wow, congratulations man." I say as I walk up to him and give him a hug.

"Thanks." Eddie says as we let go of each other.

"I'm really happy for you." I say.

"I'm happy too." Eddie says. I walk over to my locker and put my bag down on the chair. **(A.N. I've seen the inside of an NBA locker room, and they have lockers; but the lockers don't have doors on them, and there made of wood. It's almost like a large cubbyhole with a chair in front of it.) **I take my shirt off, and toss it into my locker. I open my bag and take out my practice jersey, shorts, rib protectors, ankle braces, knee brace, and basketball shoes. After putting on my basketball gear, I throw my bag into my locker and head out to the court.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:00 AM **

"Alright guys. Our game tomorrow is against the Miami Heat. LeBron James and Dwayne Wade both average over 20 points a game. Randy...I want you to guard LeBron, and if you hold him to under 20 points tomorrow, I'll give the guys a day off this week." Coach says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." Coach says.

"Awesome." I say.

"Edward, I'm putting you on Dwayne, and if you hold him to under 20 points, I'll give the guys two days off this week." Coach says.

"Seriously?" Edward asks coach.

"Seriously. Anyways, I want you guys to run a couple of laps and do some lay-ups. After you guys are done, we're going to practice our plays, and do the defense drill. If you guys practice hard, I'll end practice in roughly an hour." Coach says. _Wooooo I love coach. _

"Thanks coach." I say.

"You're welcome Randy." Coach says.

"Suck up." Edward says. I punch him on the arm and he punches me back and we start laughing.

**A Few Minutes Later: 11:35 PM**

Coach blows the whistle and everyone stops playing.

"Alan. What do you think you're doing?" Coach asks Alan.

"Ah...nothing coach." Alan says.

"Exactly. You're just standing there waving your arms around. Why aren't you playing defense?" Coach asks Alan.

"I have to pee." Alan says.

"Go pee." Coach says. Alan runs off of the court and the team shares a laugh.

"Ah...Edward switch with Chris." Coach says. Edward switches with Chris, and now Chris is guarding me. We start practicing again, and after a couple of minutes, coach blows his whistle which means that the offense can now shoot. I shoot the ball and it goes in.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:00 PM**

Coach blows his whistle and we stop playing.

"Alright guys. Practice is over. I want you guys here at 11:00 tomorrow. Shoot around starts at 11:30 and our game starts at 5:00. Edward, if you here late tomorrow, you're not going to start, ok?" Coach asks Edward.

"Ok coach." Edward says. Eddie was late to shoot around before our game against the Cleveland Cavaliers, and coach almost didn't start him.

"Anyways. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night. Oh wait...Randy." Coach says.

"Yes coach." I say.

"Can I talk to you please?" Coach asks me.

"Sure coach." I say. Everyone heads back to the locker room and Coach and I walk to center court so we can talk.

"Ah...I heard that Alan may be harassing you, is it true?" Coach asks me. _Who...who told him? Everyone on the team knows about what Alan tries to do to me; but no on does anything about it. They just choose to ignore it. It's like it never even happened. Alan has only tried to touch my penis a couple of times; but it still bugs the hell out of me. _

"Yes sir." I say.

"Shit Randy. Why didn't you tell me?" Coach asks me.

"I...I don't know. I thought I was handling it. Every time he tried to do something, I would stop him, and tell him that I'm not interested, and then he would stop; but...I don't know coach. He's only tried to touch me a couple of times." I say.

"I don't care Randy. You should have told me. I'm going to have a talk with the front office. I'll tell them what's going on. Can I tell you something?" Coach asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"The front office is looking to trade Alan, so you probably won't have to deal with him for much longer." Coach says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes." Coach says.

"Wow...wow." I say.

"I'll call you after I talk with front office, ok?" Coach asks me.

"Ok. Thanks coach." I say.

"You're welcome." Coach says as he gives me a hug.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:45 PM**

I just got home, and after grabbing my bag off of the back seat, I get out of the car, lock the doors,and head inside.

"Johnny. Elle. I'm home!" I yell as I set my bag down by the door. A few seconds later, John walks into the living room and I walk over to him and give him a kiss.

"Guess what." I say.

"What?" John asks.

"Someone told coach that Alan has been harassing me, and coach asked me if it was true, and I said yes, and then he said that I should have told him, and then I said that I thought I was handling it ok, and then he was like, well you should have told me, and then he said that he was going to have a talk with the front office, and then he said that the front office has been talking about trading Alan, and I was like wow, and then..." John stops my babbling with a kiss.

"So what your saying is, Alan may be traded soon?" John asks me.

"Yes. That is what I was trying to say." I say.

"Wow. I hope they get rid of him soon." John says.

"Me too. Where's Elle?" I ask.

"She's still at Matt and Jeff's. Speaking of Matt and Jeff. They called to ask if Elle could stay the night with them again tonight, and I said yes." John says.

"Did you take a change of clothes over to there house?" I ask.

"Yes." John says.

"Good." I say.

"Yup." John says.

**A Few Hours Later: 11:00 PM**

"Holy shit. I'm incredibly tired right now." I mumble.

"Me too." John says as he turns the TV off. John and I spent the last 10 hours watching every single Scream movie. We did take a couple of breaks; but we pretty much watched movies none-stop for 10 hours.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." John says.

"Me too." I say.

"Ok." John says. John and I get out of bed and head into the bathroom. After brushing our teeth, we strip down to our boxers and go to bed. Good night everyone.

**Yay! Another chapter!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A.N. Boring sex scene alert! And boring chapter alert. I promise the next chapter will be better. **

**The Next Day: 12/13/2016 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the night stand and turn the alarm off. I look over and notice that John isn't laying next to me.

"Johnny!" I yell.

"I'm in the kitchen!" John yells. I get out of bed and make my way down to the kitchen. John's standing in front of the fridge, and I sneak up behind him and put my hands on his hips.

"Boo!" I yell. John jumps and turns around and frowns at me.

"You scared the shit out of me." John says.

"Sorry baby." I say as I give John a kiss.

"It's ok. I made bagels with cream cheese for breakfast." John says.

"Yummy." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:20 AM**

"Let's go shower." I say as I grab John's hand and we rush upstairs. We rush into our bedroom and make our way into our bathroom. John pushes me up against the bathroom door and attacks my lips with a heated kiss. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. We battle for dominance for a couple of minutes, and John wins. He starts rubbing me through my boxers and I let out a moan.

"Oh god Johnny." I mumble as John starts kissing his way down my stomach. He places a kiss to my belly button and I laugh.

"Quit it baby. That tickles." I say. John rolls his eyes at me then he starts rubbing me through my boxers again. I can feel myself hardening, and I let out a moan. After a couple of minutes, John stops rubbing me and pulls down my boxers. He starts stroking me, and once I'm hard, he stands up, drops his boxers and starts stroking himself. Once he's hard, I turn around and bend over a little bit and place my hands on the door.

"I...I don't need any prep baby. Just hury up and fuck me." I mumble.

"Ok." John says as he slowly pushes into me. He gives me a couple of seconds to adjust before he starts slamming into me over and over. _This is what both of us need. _A couple of minutes later, the both of us cum. After recuperating, John pulls out of me and I let out a moan at the loss of contact.

**A Few Hours Later: 7:30 PM**

We won the game, 92-80. I finished with 22 points, 12 rebounds, four blocks, six assists, and three steals. After showering and gettind dressed, I grab my bag, and head out to the court. I find John and Elle sitting court side, and I walk up to them. I set my bag down and Elle jumps into my arms and I wrap my arms around her.

"Good game Daddy." Elle says.

"Thanks baby girl." I say as I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Daddy." Elle says.

"I love you too baby girl." I say as I set her down.

"Good game baby." John says as he gives me a kiss.

"Thanks." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:30 PM**

After John and I put Elle to bed, we head back to our room and go to bed.

**A.N. Sorry guys. I know this was a horrible excuse for a chapter. Sorry. **


	49. Chapter 49

**12/14/2016 9:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed and reach over to the night stand and turn the alarm off. I look over and notice that John is still asleep.

"Johnny baby, it's time to wake up." I say as I start rubbing my hand up and down John's arm. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes and I lean down and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning baby." I say.

"Good morning. Can I go back to sleep now?" John asks me.

"Ah...sure. What's wrong?" I ask.

"I didn't sleep that good last night. I woke up at 3:00, and 7:00." John says.

"Shit, I'm sorry baby. Why did you wake up so much?" I ask.

"At 3:00, I woke up because my stomach hurt, and then at 7:00 I woke up because Elle had a stomach ache, and I didn't get back to sleep until 8:00." John says.

"Ok baby. I'll let you go back to sleep." I say.

"Mmmk. I love you." John says.

"I love you too." I say as I give John a kiss and get out of bed. I head into the bathroom and after taking my boxers, I turn the shower on, and once the water gets hot, I step into the shower and start cleaning myself off. Coach gave us the day off today, because last night, I held LeBron to under 20 points. Edward allowed Dwayne Wade to score 33 points, so coach is only giving us one day off this week. After showering, I get dressed, and head into Elle's room. I open the door and smile at the sight of a sleeping Elle. I walk over to her bed and drop to my knees next to her bed. I run my hand up and down her arm and a few seconds later, she opens her eyes.

"Good morning baby girl." I say.

"Good morning Daddy." Elle says as she rubs her eyes.

"Daddy told me that you had a stomach ache earlier. Do you feel better?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy." Elle says.

"That's good baby girl. Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yes Daddy. Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Yay! Thanks Daddy." Elle says.

"You're welcome baby girl." I say. After I finish bathing Elle, she gets dressed and the two of us head down to the kitchen. Elle sits down at the kitchen table and I walk over to the fridge.

"Where's Daddy?" Elle asks me.

"He's still sleeping." I say.

"Can I go wake him up?" Elle asks me.

"No baby girl." I say.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 10:00 AM**

I just finished cooking breakfast, and after setting the table, I place the food on the table, and after pouring a couple glasses of Orange Juice, I set the glasses on the table. After making Elle a plate, I hand it to her and she starts eating. I make myself a plate and after pouring some syrup on my pancakes, I start eating.

"Do you have to go to practice Daddy?" Elle asks me.

"Nope." I say as I take a bite of my pancakes.

"Yay. Can we go to the Family Fun Center?" Elle asks me.

"Ah...I don't know baby girl. I'm going to have to ask your Daddy, ok?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 12:15 PM**

Elle and I just finished watching Finding Nemo, and after I turn the DVD player off, the two of us head into the play room.

"Daddy, can we build a castle?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say. Elle and I walk over to the shelf containing her Lego's and after I grab the big tub of Lego's, we walk to the middle of the room and after setting the tub of Lego's down, I sit down, and Elle sits down across from me.I open the tub of Lego's, and with Elle's help, we dump them out onto the floor.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 1:30 PM**

"Can we destroy it now?" Elle asks me.

"Sure baby girl." I say.

"Yay!" Elle screams as she pushes the castle over. I pick up a large piece of the castle and I start tearing it apart. A few minutes later, we are done destroying the castle, and after cleaning up the mess, I put the Lego's up and Elle and I head to the room I share with John.

"Go wake up your Daddy." I say to Elle.

"Ok." Elle says. She runs over to the bed, climbs onto it and jumps on John's right arm.

"Time to wake up Daddy!" Elle yells. John opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of Elle.

"Good...what time is it?" John asks.

"It's 1:30." I say.

"Holy god. Good afternoon baby girl." John says as he sits up and gives Elle a kiss on the forehead.

"Good afternoon Daddy." Elle says.

"Elle and I ate a few hours ago. Oh, and she wants to know if we can go to the Family Fun Center today." I say.

"Ah...sure. I guess we can to go the Family Fun Center. I need to shower and get dressed first, and then we can go." John says.

"You should eat something before we go." I say.

"I...I will." John mumbles.

"Good. Come on Elle." I say. Elle climbs off of the bed and she walks over to me. I pick her up and she wraps her arms around me.

"I love you baby girl." I say.

"I love you too Daddy." Elle says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:45 PM**

John walks into the living room and he sits down next to me.

"What...what are you guys watching?" John asks me.

"We're watching Scooby Doo. Ah...I'm going to go get you a bagel and a bottle of apple juice. I'll be right back." I say as I stand up.

"I'm not hungry." John says.

"You're hands are shaking." I say. **(A.N. In chapter 2 I said that John was hypoglycemic, and it's not good for him to go more than 12 hours without food.) **John looks down at his hands and frowns.

"Fuck." John mumbles. I give John a kiss on the forehead and head into the kitchen.

**A Few Minutes Later: 1:50 PM**

After I finish making John a bagel, I grab a bottle of apple juice out of the fridge and head back into the living room. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to John. _I wonder well Elle is? Oh, she probably went to the bathroom. _

"I should have made you eat something before you went back to sleep earlier." I say as I tear a piece off of the bagel. John opens his mouth and I put the piece of bagel into his mouth and he chews the bite and then swallows it.

"My...my hands started to shake when I was putting my clothes on. I...I was going to ask you to help me; but then I remembered that you had to watch Elle." John says.

"I could've helped you. Elle would have been fine for a couple of minutes." I say.

"Sor...sorry." John mumbles.

"It's ok. Open." I say. John opens his mouth and I put another piece of the bagel into his mouth and he chews it and swallows it.

"Speaking of Elle. Where is she?" I ask John.

"She's in the bathroom." John says.

"I...I feel like I should be able to feed myself." John says.

"I don't mind feeding you. Plus, it's kind of hard for you to feed yourself when your hands are shaking so much." I say.

"True." John says. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and Matt and Jeff step into the house.

"Hey...hey guys." John says as he wipes his forehead. He's sweating, so I grab a Kleenex out of the box that's on the coffee table, and wipe the sweat off of John's forehead.

"Hey. What's wrong John?" Matt asks as he looks at John's shaking hands.

"I...I'm hypoglycemic, and I haven't ate in like...17 hours." John says.

"Oh god. I...I forgot that you were hypoglycemic." Matt says.

"It's ok. Randy...Randy's feeding me now, so I should be ok in a few minutes." John says as he opens his mouth and I put a piece of the bagel into his mouth and he chews the bite and then swallows it.

"We...we came over to see if you guys wanted to go do something." Jeff says.

"Ah, Elle, John and I were going to go to the Family Fun Center. You guys are more than welcomed to join us." I say.

"Ok. Ah...Matt." Jeff says.

"Yeah." Matt says.

"Do you want to go to the Family Fun Center?" Jeff asks Matt.

"Sure." Matt says.

"Ok. I guess we're going to the Family Fun Center." Jeff says. Elle walks into the living room, and once she spots Matt and Jeff, she runs over to them and gives them both a hug.

**A Couple Of Hours Later: 4:00 PM**

Matt, Jeff, John and I are sitting on a bench in front of Cactus Jack's Playhouse. Elle is currently playing in the ball pit. She picks up a ball and tosses it at a boy and it hits the boy in the head.

"Play nice Elle." I say.

"Sorry Daddy." Elle says as she picks up another ball and throws it at the boy.

"Like father like daughter." John says.

"Shut up." I say as the four of us laugh.

"Do you want to go play a game of air hockey Randy?" Jeff asks me.

"Sure." I say. Jeff and I head to the air hockey table and after Jeff puts 50 cents into the machine, he slides the little thing in, and the table turns on.

"Ah...what side do you want to be on?" Jeff asks me.

"Ah...I don't really care." I say.

"Ok." Jeff says as he walks to the left side of the table. I walk to the right side of the table and after grabbing the paddle, I grab the puck, hit it, and it goes into the goal.

"Hey...I wasn't ready." Jeff says.

"Sorry man." I say.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

After the Family Fun Center, Matt, Jeff, John, Elle and I went to dinner at Red Lobster. It went well until Elle threw a temper tantrum. John took her outside until she calmed down.

Now, John, Elle and I are in her room.

"Good night baby girl. I love you." I say as I give Elle a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Daddy. I love you too." Elle says.

"Good night Elle. I love you." John says as he gives Elle a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Daddy." Elle says. After tucking Elle in, John and I give her one last kiss on the forehead, and after John turns her night light on, I turn the lights off, and we exit her room and make our way to our room. After striping down to our boxers, we brush our teeth and go to bed. Good night everyone.

**I hope this chapter was better than the last one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Get you gun jadeMK11**

**12/15/2016 12:00 PM**

Coach blows his whistle.

"Alright guys. Practice is over. Randy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Coach asks me.

"Ah...sure." I say. After everyone leaves the court, Coach and I walk over to the bench, and sit down.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask him.

"I just wanted to let you know that Alan is going to be traded to the L.A. Clippers. The front office says that they are going to trade him on Thursday." Coach says.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes sir." Coach says.

"Wow...I'm happy that he's going to be traded. He...he's caused me so much trouble, and now I can tell my husband that I won't be bothered anymore." I say.

"How is John and Elle?" Coach asks me.

"They're doing good. We went to the Family Fun Center yesterday with a couple of friends of ours, and we had a lot of fun..." We spend the next half an hour talking. After shaking Coach's hand, he exits the court and makes his way to the parking garage, and I exit the court and make my way back to the locker room. I open the door I am met with a fist to the face. I double over in pain and my attacker kicks me in the ribs and although I'm wearing my rib protectors, it still hurts. I grab my ribs and let out a groan.

"Hello Randy." My attacker says. _Alan. _Alan kicks me in the ribs again and then he kicks me in the face. The blow knocks me unconscious.

**A Few Minutes Later: 12:45 PM**

I open my eyes and look around. I'm laying in the middle of the locker room and there's a condom laying next to my head. _Oh my god...I...I've been raped. _I sit up and I let out a groan as a sharp pain shoots through my stomach. I lay back down and start crying. _Why...why did Alan rape me? I...I should have fought back. How...how come I didn't fight back?_ The door opens and I roll over and I'm met with the sight of Zack, our trainer.

"Oh my god Randy. Are...are you ok?" Zack asks as walks over to me. He drops to his knees next to me and he tries to touch my ribs and I freak out.

"Don't touch me. Don't...don't touch me." I say as I roll away from Zack.

"What happened Randy. Why...why don't you want me to touch you?" Zack asks me.

"I...I was raped. Alan raped me." I mumble.

"Oh my god. I...I'm going to go call the cops." Zack says.

"O...ok." I mumble. _What...what is John going to think? He...he's probably going to think I'm dirty. He...he's going to hate me._

**A Few Hours Later: 5:30 PM John's P.O.V. **

Zack told me what happened. I broke down and started crying. I cried for an hour and after taking Elle over to Matt and Jeff's house, I went to the hospital and I've been watching Randy sleep for the three hours. I'm sitting in a chair next to his bed and I'm holding his hand. Randy opens his eyes and when he sees me, he lets go of my hand and scoots over to the other side of the bed.

"Randy baby. It's me John." I say.

"Stay...stay away from me. Stay away from me!" Randy yells.

"Baby...baby, it's me." I say. A few minutes later, Randy finally realizes that it's me, and not Alan. Tears are pouring down his face and

"I'm sorry John. I...I shouldn't have let him rape me. I...I should have fought back. I'm so sorry baby. I...I feel so dirty." Randy mumbles.

"It's not your fault baby. It's not you fault." I say.

"He...he raped me baby. I...I should have fought back. I should have fought back." Randy says.

"Please baby. It's not your fault that he raped you. I...damn it Randy, it's not your fault." I say as I start to cry.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." Randy says.

"It's not you fault...it's not your fault." I mumble. I stand up and walk over to the other side of the bed. I grab a Kleenex off of the bed side table and I wipe the tears off of Randy's face.

"I...I love you so much baby. I...I won't blame you if you want to leave me." Randy says.

"I love you too baby. I...I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." I mumble. _It's going to be hard; but no matter what happens, I'll be by Randy's side. I'm not going anywhere. _

**The End! And this time I mean it. **


	51. Chapter 51

**A.N. I can't let stories go. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mature themes in this chapter. **

**Five Years Later: 12/16/2021 9:00 AM**

It took me three months of therapy and depression medication to get over what happened to me. That's three months of sleeping in a different part of the house. Three months of minimal contact with John and Elle. Three months of not playing basketball. I lost three months of my life, John's life, Elle's life. That's three months I can't get back. Elle tried her hardest to talk to me, to spend time with me; but I wanted nothing to do with her. John told her that Daddy was sad, and that's why I was ignoring them. I started playing basketball again in October of 2017. I was traded to the L.A. Lakers in September of 2020. Matt, Jeff, Evan, Daniel, Melody, **(A.N. Evan and Daniel's daughter)** John, Elle and I moved back to L.A. four days after I was traded, so now, the seven of us are back where we belong. Adam and Jay are still together and they're both still working at Disneyland. Rey and Drew are still together and they're both still working for The Chargers. Steve and Kurt are still together and they're both still in North Carolina. Evan, Daniel, Melody, Matt, and Jeff are enjoying the good life, which means there not working. Well, Melody obviously doesn't work, because she's four. There not working, because the four of them started an online sports memorabilia company in 2017, and they sold it last year for 198 million dollars. Alan was sentenced to 35 years in prison in April of 2017.

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I sit up in bed, reach over to the nightstand, and turn the alarm clock off. I reach over to John and I start to shake him. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes.

"Good morning." I mumble.

"Good morning." John mumbles.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Care to join me?" I ask John.

"Sure." John says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:10 AM**

John and I just got out of the shower and after getting dressed, we head to Elle's room to wake her up. It's Saturday, and thankfully I don't have to go to practice today. I open the door to Elle's room and John and I walk into the room and over to Elle's bed.

"Elle sweetie, it's time to wake up." I say as I start rubbing my hand up and down Elle's arm. A few seconds later, Elle opens her eyes.

"Good morning baby girl. How did you sleep?" I ask Elle.

"Good." Elle mumbles.

"That's good. Why don't you go ahead and shower and get dressed. Your Dad and I will be downstairs making breakfast." I say.

"Ok." Elle mumbles. John and I head downstairs and into the kitchen.

**A Couple Of Minutes Later: 9:20 AM**

"Daddies!" Elle yells.

"Daddies." Elle yells again.

"I got it." John says.

"Ok." I say.

**John's P.O.V. **

After giving Randy a kiss, I make my way upstairs and into Elle's room.

"Elle. Where are you baby girl?" I yell.

"I…I'm bleeding Daddy." Elle says.

"What? Are you ok baby girl? Did you hurt yourself?" I yell. I walk over to the bathroom door and knock on it.

"Don't…don't come in here Daddy. I…I think I started my period." Elle says. _Oh god. Ah…think quick John. Last year, Randy and I told Elle about puberty and we also told her what a period was. We explained to her that her body was going to go through some changes soon. Ok John, you can do this. _

"It's ok baby girl. Why don't you go ahead and shower, and when you get out, dry off really good, and put some toilet paper in your underwear and after breakfast, we can go to the store and buy you some maxi-pads, ok baby girl?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me, ok baby girl?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says. I leave Elle's room and head back downstairs. I walk into the kitchen smile at the sight of Randy cooking.

"Elle…Elle started her period." I say.

**Randy's P.O.V. **

"Wow, ah...ok." I mumble.

"I…I told her that it was ok, and then I told her to shower and dry off really good. I also told her to put some toilet paper into her underwear and I also told her that we could go get her some maxi-pads after we finish eating." John says.

"I…I'm glad that you were the one to go up there, because if I went up there, I would have freaked out." I say.

"I…I know you would have Randy. It's ok baby. We knew it was going to happen sooner or later." John says.

"I…I know baby. Our…our baby is growing up, and…and it scares me." I say.

"It scares me too baby. I guess it's time to face the fact that our baby girl is growing up." John says.

"O…ok." I mumble.

"It's going to be ok baby, I promise." John says. I shake my head ok, and John walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you need some help with breakfast?" John asks me.

"No." I say.

"Ok. It's going to be ok baby." John says as he kisses me on the cheek again.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:30 AM**

I just got done cooking breakfast. I made eggs, sausage and pancakes. After John sets the table, he grabs the orange juice out of the fridge and puts it on the table. After I put the food on the table, John and I sit down and start fixing ourselves a plate of food. After John fixes himself a plate of food, he grabs the orange juice and pours us each a glass of juice.

"Elle!" I yell.

"Coming!" Elle yells. A couple of minutes later, Elle walks into the kitchen and sits down across from John and I. She fixes herself a plate and starts eating.

"Your Daddy told me that your started your period, and I…I want you to know that it's perfectly normal for a girl your age to get her period and if…if you ever need someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to come talk to us, ok?" I ask.

"Ok Daddy." Elle says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 10:40 AM**

We just got home, and after John and I have the "talk" with her, she runs upstairs so she can go try out the new maxi-pads we got her. It was her idea, not mine.

"What do you want to do today?" John asks me.

"I don't know baby. I'm kind of tired, so I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." I say.

"Ok. I'll join you." John says.

"Ok." I mumble. John and I head upstairs and we walk into our room.

**A Few Hours Later: 10:00 PM**

Evan, Daniel, Melody, Adam, Jay, Jeff, Matt, John, Elle and I went to the Family Fun Center today. We had a lot of fun. Elle started to get cramps afterwards, so John and I bought her some Midol and her cramps went away with in 15 minutes.

Now, John and I are in our room and we just got out of the shower. After putting on some boxers, we head to bed. Good night everyone.

**AHHHHHHH I can't let stories go. **


End file.
